


An Advantageous Match

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 61,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Yuletide celebrations of 1471, Anne has a proposition for Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For most of her life, Anne's world had always seemed secure. As the daughter of the powerful Earl of Warwick, she'd grown up believing nothing could touch her family, but the last year and a half had proven those thoughts to be childish. Her family had been touched, scattered, and all but destroyed. Her father dead on the battlefield, her mother in sanctuary. Her entire life changed in one moment. 

She'd been made a widow before she'd even turned fifteen years old. A frankly unwilling bride at fourteen, and a widow less than six months later. She would have been lying if she said she mourned her husband, and those thoughts did plague Anne in her darker moments. As good Christian, she should pray for his soul's respite from purgatory. Yet, she could not help but think he deserved whatever time he spent there. No, let his grieving mother be the one to pray for him, there were times when Anne could barely pray for herself, muchless someone else. 

She'd been placed under the care of her brother-in-law and sister. To all outward appearances everything seemed to be fine. However, inwardly Anne knew otherwise. Perhaps, the King had sent her here in kindness, but the truth was much more complicated, No, George wanted the entire Neville fortune, that's why she was here, that's why she was his ward. 

As a widow, she should have the right to make her own decisions to decide her own fate, but that was denied her. She knew there was only one who could champion her; George's younger brother Richard. Her childhood friend, the boy she'd once dreamt of marrying. They would actually still be a good match, he was the King's brother, she a Neville heiress. From what she heard the King wanted Richard to hold the North of England for him, just as Anne's own father once had. Having a Neville as his wife, having her as his wife could go a long way in securing the North. 

In the end, the decision was almost to easy to make, yet it was the only one she could make. She chose her words carefully as she dipped her quill into the ink and started to write. 

_To the Duke of Gloucester:_

_One hears much of your fame and success these days, and of the plans which have been made for you. However, one does not hear that you have chosen a wife. I have a proposition for you, which would be to both of our advantages. Perhaps we would be able to meet secretly at the palace during the Yuletide festivities?_

_Lady Anne Neville_

Anne stared at her signature on the page, Lady Anne Neville. The truth was she didn't feel like Lady Anne Neville anymore. Nor was she Anne, Princess of Wales. She felt as if she were in limbo caught between the past she could not forget, and the future that was just out of her reach. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard looked down at Anne's letter once again. He had to admit receiving it had surprised him, greatly. He remembered Anne, remembered her fondly. She'd always been the little girl who trailed after him. He'd always been kind to her, She'd always been sweet, gentle, innocent, he'd never been able to imagine anyone being unkind to her. 

Anne had changed though. The Anne he'd met briefly in Coventry, after the battles, was not the Anne he'd known in childhood. She was skittish at times, almost afraid, yet at others she'd seemed very strong, very determined. Honestly, Richard was not sure what to make of the changes in Anne. He'd been horrified when he learned she was to marry Lancaster, and he'd not taken the time to examine why he'd felt so horrified. He could not imagine the boy who had ordered executions at the age of seven would ever be a tender, loving husband. Anne's behavior now seemed to confirm that. 

He glanced up as he heard footsteps on the gravel. Richard saw Anne coming toward him, her cloak wrapped tightly around her petite frame to protect against the winter cold. He immediately stood. "Lady Anne." He said softly. 

"Your Grace." Anne nodded, as she approached him. 

"Once, we were on a first name basis." He smiled. 

"That seems so long ago." Anne smiled a bit, although her smile did not reach her eyes. 

After a moment, Richard nodded, sensing she did not wish to talk about old times. "Your letter said you have a proposition for me?" 

Anne nodded. "You are to be the Lord of the North, to hold it for your brother just as my father did." 

"Yes." Richard nodded. "That is true." 

"Those lands have always been Neville lands. The affinity is given to the Neville family." Anne said softly. 

"And now it will be given to York." Richard said earnestly. 

"Would that not be easier to accomplish with a Neville as your Duchess?" Anne asked softly. 

"Ah." Richard said softly. "And you have a suggestion as to just who that should be?" His voice was light, almost teasing. 

"Me." Anne said simply. 

Richard smiled. "Usually it is the man who proposes." 

Anne looked up. "I am a widow, if I am to marry again, then the husband should be of my choosing." 

Richard was silent for a moment. That one short statement had confirmed all he'd suspected about her first marriage. "You've told me why I should marry you. What do you get from our proposed marriage?" He asked softly. 

Anne stared at Richard for a long moment, deciding how much she could tell him. "Safety." She finally answered. 

"You do not feel safe now?" He asked very softly. 

Anne was quiet for a moment. "George wants the Neville inheritance, all of it. He will either prevent me from marrying or send me to a convent." 

"I am the only one powerful enough to protect you." Richard said softly

"Exactly." Anne murmured. She almost jumped when she felt Richard gently take her hand. 

"Then we will marry." He said softly. 

Anne looked up at him, and smiled just a bit. She took a deep breath, it had all worked. "Very well." She murmured. 

"As soon as we receive the papal dispensation, we shall marry." Richard promised. 

"George mustn't known until it is done." Anne said softly. 

"Unlike my brother and his men, mine are capable of discretion." Richard promised. 

"Very well." Anne murmured, giving him something she'd given to no one in some time, her trust. 

"We should not be seen returning together." Richard said softly. 

"No, we should not." Anne agreed

"Go." Richard said softly. "It's too cold for you here." 

Anne stood, then turned to face him. "You forget, I too grew up in Yorkshire." 

Richard took her gloved hand and brought it gently to his lips. "No, my lady where you grew up is not forgotten. And that is also we we shall live and raise our children." 

"Children." Anne expelled a breath, she'd not realized she'd been holding. 

"Yes." Richard said softly, watching her. 

After a moment, Anne nodded then turned to walk back inside. Richard watched as she disappeared down the path. She'd changed so much. He could not help but wish Warwick could see the true price of his rebellions. He would protect Anne, always, help her realize she was safe from harm, and perhaps then the old Anne would return.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back, Anne realized she should have known George would pull something. She could never be certain if George had known she and Richard had met during the Christmas festivities, but once the holiday had ended, George had started to act strange. To Anne, it seemed he looked at her with speculation, as if he knew his time to act was drawing short. Somehow, Anne found herself not too concerned about whatever George would carry out, after all she was certain she'd already survived worse than anything George could do. She was certain he would not kill her, as she was known to be in good health. She wondered if he would try to force her into a convent, or to marry one of his retainers. She rejected the idea that he would forcibly marry her to someone. There was little doubt in her mind that her marriage was just what George sought to prevent. No, if she married someone, even one of George's men, then her husband would have control of half of the Neville fortune. No, George would not marry her to someone. Anne was fortunate in knowing her maid was loyal to her, and to her alone. If George tried something before Richard returned, then she knew Mary would find Richard and tell him upon his return. 

Truthfully, it was almost a relief when George finally did act. Although, Anne would never have said waking up in a Cheapside inn was the most pleasant of experiences for her. However, she didn't find it nearly as unpleasant as she'd found the Lancastrian court. She was soon put to work in the kitchen of the inn, but almost never allowed out into the dinning room. The work was difficult, especially as Anne was not used to it. Most nights she fell exhausted onto her pallet in the attic. She had to admit she greatly missed the comforts of her feather bed, and vowed those were something she'd never go without again. 

On the third day, she was relieved to see her maid, Mary standing across the street. She knew then that Mary would inform Richard of her whereabouts, once he'd returned from the North. Now, it was only a matter of time, Richard would find her and she would be safe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To say Richard had been upset to return to London and find Anne had disappeared from George's home, would have been an understatement. To say he had been livid when he learned where George had taken her would have been even more of an understatement. To say he'd been relieved when Anne's maid had approached him, would also have been an understatement. 

Most of his time, on the road between London and Middleham, had been spent mulling over Anne's words. She was right having a Neville as his wife could only be advantageous for him. But it was her reasons for the marriage that brought him pause. He could still hear her voice and see the look on her face as she'd said safety. And he realized she'd probably not truly felt safe since her father had rebelled. He could not imagine any circumstances were she would have felt safe in the Lancastrian court, nor any circumstances where the Lancastrian Edward could have made her feel safe. 

He remembered Anne well before she'd gone to France. Anne who had always been so happy, so joyful, it was as if all that happiness and joy had been taken from her. He could not believe it was because she mourned her husband, her father yes, but no she could not be so deeply mourning her husband. He did not want to think of what that marriage must have been like for her. Lancaster had been a monster, and Richard would go to his grave wondering exactly how Warwick could have married Anne to that monster. 

The evening after Anne's maid approached him, Richard made his way along with his men to the Cheapside inn. He was spoiling for a fight and frankly he almost hoped the innkeeper would give him what George had denied. He knew Edward would likely not allow him to get away with killing George, even though it was what he most felt like doing. He honestly did not like that his thoughts went in that direction. 

For a moment, it had seemed almost too easy to Richard. He'd gained entry to the inn easily, and soon found himself in the kitchen. Despite the filth and the grim, he spotted Anne immediately; perhaps it was because she was the only one who did not immediately bow to him. No, instead she dropped the eggs she'd been holding. 

Anne was more than a little shocked to see Richard standing in the kitchen. The eggs fell out of her hands, and for just a moment she though the innkeeper would be very upset about that, but then she remember Richard was here, and she would never have to worry about any of that again. 

She moved towards him, but Richard was faster and was already there. His arms wrapped around her tightly and he held her close. 

"No." Anne murmured, not because she did not want him to hold her, on the contrary she wanted that very much, but she was filthy and did not want to get him filthy. 

"You think I worry about that?" He asked softly, realizing what she thought. 

"You're going to end up filthy." Anne said softly. 

"And I care not." He said softly. "Come, I will take you to safety." He promised. 

"Where?" Anne asked softly, as Richard took off his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. 

"Sanctuary." Richard replied softly. "A house at St. Martin Legrand. You will be absolutely safe there." He promised, his arm going around her shoulders as he led her from the kitchen. 

"Very well." Anne nodded. She pulled the hood of Richard's cloak up over her head as they rode through the streets. She did not want to be recognized during the short journey to St. Martin Legrand. Richard said nothing, allowing Anne her small show of Neville pride. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they'd arrived at St. Martin Legrand, Anne had been overjoyed to find her maid Mary awaiting her. She was so glad to be reunited with Mary, She was even more relieved to find a warm bath awaiting her in the bedroom of the small house. Richard had said he would return, he only had to go tell the King he'd found her, and that she was safe. 

Safe. There were times Anne wasn't certain she knew what that word meant anymore. She had the confidence to believe that Richard would be able to provide that safety. He'd always been a man of his word. He'd said she would be safe here, and she believed him. 

She soaked in the tub, longer than she probably had before in her life. Once she was out of tub and dry, Mary filed her nails. Once she'd grown, Anne had always enjoyed having long nails. She knew they would grow back again. 

She was quite honestly exhausted, more exhausted than she'd ever been in her life. She wanted to sleep, but Richard had said he would return, so Anne had decided to wait for him. She was so tired though that she ended up falling asleep. 

Richard was not surprised much to find Anne fast asleep when he returned. He knew she had to be absolutely exhausted. He thought of waiting for her to awaken, but in the end he'd decided it was best to let her sleep. She was sleeping on top of the bed covers, and Richard did not want to move her, so he took off the cloak he'd picked up at the palace and draped it over her. 

Anne woke as Richard draped the cloak over her. "Richard?" She murmured. 

"Shhhhh." He said softly. "I know you're exhausted." 

She sat up. "It's okay." 

Richard tucked the cloak around her as she sat up. "You feel better now?" He asked softly. 

Anne smiled. "Yes." She nodded. "Thank you."

Richard nodded. "I said I would keep you safe." He said softly, reaching over to take her hand. 

Anne smiled just a bit. "You will." She said softly. 

"I only wish...." 

Anne stopped him. "No, there was little you could have done. We need the dispensation before marrying." 

"I could have protected you." He said earnestly. 

Anne looked down at where their joined hands rested on the bed. "What matters now is that it is over." 

Richard looked at Anne for a moment, wondering how she could detach herself so easily from the entire situation. He brought her hand to his lips, kissed her palm, then each of her knuckles. "I will let you sleep." He said softly. 

"Richard..." Anne said softly as he stood. 

He turned back to face her. "What?" He smiled softly

"Stay?" She asked softly, realizing how much she did not want to be alone. 

After a momentary hesitation, Richard nodded. "Let's get you under the covers first." He said softly. Once Anne was under the covers, he sat down on the bed and removed his boots, then he stretched out next to her. "Come here." He said softly. He embraced her gently, easily. 

Anne closed her eyes, sighing softly. She doubted Richard could know it, but it was the first time she'd been held like this. She found she liked it. 

"Close your eyes." Richard murmured. He could feel the stiffness in her body, knew it was unlikely she'd ever been held like this. Silently he cursed Warwick for his actions. 

Long after Anne's even breathing told him that she slept, Richard lay awake holding her close.


	3. Chapter 3

The winter months turned to spring, and Anne was still at St. Martin LeGrand. Richard had hoped they would be married by the spring, but of course the Curia moved much more slowly than he would like. Honestly, he had to admit most things moved more slowly than he would like. 

He visisted Anne often, at least twice a week, sometimes more. Lately, he'd taken to bringing her little presents each time he came, flowers, foods he knew she liked, things like that. Now though, as he stood outside her door, he had something a bit more serious and he wondered how Anne would take it. She was to be his wife, his royal Duchess, and of course she should have jewelry. Richard had to admit he had a liking for most jewels himself, and there was just something about the sapphire ring he'd found. He thought it perfect for Anne. He only hoped she would think so too. 

"Richard." Anne smiled as he came in. She stepped easily into his arms. Lately, Richard had spent a lot of time just holding her. Sometimes he would kiss the top of her head or her forehead. Mostly though, he would just hold her. Anne found she was comfortable in Richard's arms. 

"How are you?" Richard murmured. 

"I am well." Anne smiled softly. She sensed something in him, a nervousness that was not normally there. "What is it?" She asked softly. "Do you have bad news?"

Richard immediately shook his head. "No." He reached down and took her hand. "Actually, I have something for you." 

Anne could not help but smile. Lately, it seemed Richard had been spoiling her with presents. "And what might that be?" She asked. 

He smiled softly and took the ring from his doublet. "We are betrothed, so I've been thinking you should have a betrothal ring." 

Anne blinked as she saw the ring. How exactly had Richard realized sapphires were her favorite stone? "Why sapphires?" She found herself asking softly. 

He smiled softly, blushing just a bit. "To match your eyes." 

Anne smiled softly. "Thank you." She murmured as he slipped it on her finger. She'd not had a betrothal ring during her first marriage. 

"You're very welcome." Richard kissed her forehead. 

Anne wrapped her arms around him tightly, sighing softly as Richard pulled her closer. One of the things Anne appreciated most about Richard was his gentleness. He was always gentle when he touched her, always gentle when he would hold her. There had been several nights when he'd stayed with her, she hadn't wanted to be alone those nights. He would always tuck her in, and then lay on top of the covers next to her. She would be snuggled against his side, but his hands never wandered over her body. She had to admit she found that refreshing. She couldn't help but think her marital duties would be much easier to take with Richard than it had been with Lancaster. 

"Do you want me to stay?" Richard asked softly. She never would admit to wanting him to stay unless he asked first, and he was not at all surprised by her slight nod. The only indication she gave that she wanted him to stay with her. "Of course I will." He said softly. He kissed her forehead. "I'll step out while you prepare for bed." 

Anne had taken to wearing simple clothing, which she could remove herself, so she was in her nightgown brushing her hair when Richard came back into the chamber. She was a little surprised to see he'd removed his doublet. Always before he'd worn it when staying with her. 

Seeing Anne's quizzical glance, Richard smiled. "The night is a little too warm to leave the doublet on, and comfortably sleep." He said softly. 

"Of course." She nodded. The nights had been warmer as of late. 

Richard walked over and picked up a bit of Anne's hair. "Your hair is very beautiful." He said softly. 

Anne could not help but smile at that. "Thank you." She said softly. 

As Anne started to braid her hair, Richard spoke. "Will you leave it down?" He asked. "Please." He added softly as she looked up at him. 

After a moment, Anne nodded. "Very well." She said softly. After a few more moments of brushing her hair, she sat the brush down and stood. Anne was quiet as Richard tucked her into the bed, and lay next to her on top of the covers. Sometimes she had wondered why he did not get under the covers with her. She'd not asked though, honestly she was not sure she was ready for the answer. 

She knew that, as his wife, she would lie with him. She had no doubt that on the night of their marriage, he would bed her. She was a widow, not a virgin bride. She'd found the nights Lancaster would come to her bed to be unpleasant, to say the least. She had been his wife, and it had been his right to do as he pleased with her. He'd never kissed her, never caressed her the way Richard already did at times. No, Lancaster had always just taken her without preamble and then left when he was finished. She was Richard's betrothed now, they were just as good as married. Deep down, she knew it said something about Richard's honor that he would not bed her now. 

Richard sensed Anne was deep in thought, the moment she placed her hand over his. He did not hesitate as he entwined their fingers together. "What are you thinking?" He asked softly. 

"When we are married, I will have to submit to you." She said softly. 

Richard had almost chuckled at her words, but then his mind registered the slight tremor in Anne's voice. He sat up, noticing that her eyes flickered to close as he did so. He gently brushed the hair that lay on her pillow for a moment before speaking. "I value you, Anne." He murmured. 

After a moment, Anne opened her eyes and gazed up at Richard. Her first instinct when he'd moved had been to shut her eyes. She'd always kept her eyes shut when Lancaster had hovered over her. "You do?" She asked softly. 

Richard leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You have a very keen and sharp mind, dearest." The endearment came out without him even thinking about it. "You are the one who proposed a marriage between us would be mutually advantageous. And you are right, it will be." 

Anne smiled softly at his praise. "Yes, it will be." 

"And you forget how long we've known each other." He said softly. 

"I'm not the girl you knew, Richard." She said softly. 

"No." He said softly. "You're a woman, one whose identity had been forged in trial and tribulation." One who has been maltreated he added to himself. 

"Yes." She nodded, and he lay back down next to her. She sighed softly as she felt his hand squeeze hers. After a few moments, she closed her eyes to sleep. 

Once, Richard thought she was asleep, he murmured. "And I will show you that you never have to close your eyes in fear of me." He did not realize Anne was not completely asleep, and heard each word. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were times Anne liked the quiet routine of her days at St. Martin LeGrand, the morning and evening prayers, the afternoon walks in the garden, the time she spent doing embroidery; but there were other times when she thought the silence and solitude would drive her mad. She was having one of those days when Richard practically burst into her chambers. 

"What in the world?" Anne laughed as he pulled her into his arms. 

"It has arrived." Richard grinned. 

"What has arrived?" Anne asked immediately. 

"The dispensation, of course." He replied. 

Anne stared at him, open mouthed for a moment, and then squealed with joy. Richard could not help but laugh softly at that. For just a moment, she seemed like the Anne he'd known for so many years. 

"Oh, that's the best news." She grinned. 

"Yes." He nodded. "The banns will be read starting on Sunday. I was hoping to make you a June bride, but July will have to do." 

"July is wonderful." Anne said softly. 

Richard nodded, but before he could say anything, Anne raised to her tiptoes and gently touched her lips to his. He could not help but smile at the hesitance in her kiss. "You've never been kissed have you?" He asked softly. 

"No." Anne said softly, shaking her head. 

"Allow me?" Richard murmured. He waited for her response, which was a slight nod of her head, before he pulled her gently against him and kissed her. The kiss was slow and gentle, and after a moment he pulled back a little, letting his forehead rest against hers. 

"I believe I like kissing." Anne murmured. 

Richard smiled softly. "There are several things you will like." He promised softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day of the wedding dawned sunny and warm. Richard was relieved, honestly he wanted the day to be perfect for Anne. He wasn't certain why, but he wanted her to look back on this day and be happy.

He'd sent a seamtress, along with fabric for a new dress and headpiece, to Anne weeks earlier. He knew the fabric was blue, but had wanted to be told nothing about the dress itself. He wanted to be surprised when he saw her.

As he turned and watched her come down the aisle towards him, Richard could not help but smile. The dress was beautiful, and of course Anne was beautiful too. The smile she gave him, this time it reached her eyes. At that moment, he was certain she was as close to completely happy as she'd been in a long time. And he'd been the one to make her happy. 

Watching Anne, walk down the aisle towards him, Richard came to a realization. He was completely in love with her. He had no idea how long he'd loved her. Perhaps he always had. As she joined him and knelt at the altar, he knew he was deeply, passionately in love with Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be their wedding night, and the rating will liking go up as of that chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Anne sat silently in the bed. Her second wedding night, the second time she'd waited for her husband to come to her bedchamber. She wasn't certain why she felt so nervous. If there was one thing she was certain of, had always been certain of, it was that Richard was nothing like Lancaster. Still though, she was nervous, she couldn't help but pick at the embroidery on her nightgown. 

The wedding feast had been wonderful. Celebrating amongst people she'd known most of her life had been almost like a dream come true. Many of Richard's men had also trained with him at Middleham, so she saw many familiar faces amongst them. Of course, the wine had flowed freely during the feast, but Anne had been relieved to see Richard had partaken only a bit. She closed her eyes for a moment, as she heard footsteps in the corridor outside the bedchamber. 

Richard paused for a moment before opening the door. He knew that when he looked back on their wedding day, the entire day was going to be a blur for him. He'd spent much of the wedding feast trying to decide whether to confess his feelings to Anne. He'd decided not to, she was only just starting to really let him in, and Richard felt certain saying he loved her would only cause confusion or fear. After all, her father was supposed to have loved her, and look what he'd done. 

Richard smiled softly, reassuringly at Anne, as he closed the chamber door behind him. He noticed how beautiful she was, sitting in the middle of the bed in her white nightgown. He also noticed she'd been nervously fingering the embroidery on the gown. He'd never doubted that she would be nervous on their wedding night. He sat down in the chair and started to remove his boots. "You look beautiful." He murmured. 

Anne looked up, her eyes questioning. "Beautiful?" She asked softly. 

Richard looked up from unlacing his boots. "You are so beautiful, dearest." He said softly. 

Anne blushed. He'd been calling her dearest lately. She wasn't certain exactly why, but she knew she liked it. "Isabel is the beautiful one." She whispered. Her sister was tall, striking, everything Anne herself was not. 

Richard shed his doublet before walking over to the bed and sitting next to her. "You are beautiful." He said softly, taking her hand. 

Anne looked up as his fingers caressed her wrist. "You find me beautiful?" 

"So beautiful." He said softly, looking into her eyes. 

Anne took a deep breath. Then he did not find her too thin or too undeveloped. She sighed softly, as she felt Richard kiss her forehead. 

"I thought we could share a goblet of wine." He said softly. 

"That is fine." Anne murmured. She watched as Richard got up, poured a goblet of wine, and then came back to the bed. When he handed her the goblet, she took a sip from it before passing it back to him. 

"You enjoyed the wedding?" Richard asked softly, taking a sip of the wine, before passing the goblet back to her. 

"Yes." Anne nodded, staring down into the goblet for a moment. "I did." She nodded, before taking another sip of the wine. "Did you?" She asked softly. 

"Of course." Richard smiled softly, hoping she would not ask for details. He'd been much too focused on the realization that he loved her. 

Anne smiled softly, but she didn't press him for what he'd enjoyed. She took a sip of the wine, blushing as she thought of what she'd enjoyed. 

"You're blushing." Richard said softly, smiling. He could not help but wonder what she was thinking. 

Anne looked up at him over the rim of the goblet, and smiled shyly. "Yes...." 

He grinned, unable to resist. "Why?" He asked softly. He could not help but grin as he noticed the question made Anne blush even more. 

Anne glanced down at his hand, he was gently caressing her wrist again. His touch soft and gentle, and Anne found she liked that very much. 

Richard watched Anne closely for a moment, before taking the wine goblet from her, and sitting it on a nearby table. He gently brushed her hair back from her shoulders. "You said once that you like kissing." He said softly. 

"Yes." Anne nodded. 

Richard gently traced her lips with his thumb. "That's what we're going to do now, kiss." He said softly. As she nodded, he leaned in and lightly kissed her. He couldn't help but sigh when he felt her hands touching his face. When they'd kissed in the past, he'd not allowed the kisses to grow very deep, but now he started to slowly deepen the kiss. 

Anne was more than a little surprised as she felt Richard start to deepen the kiss. But the way he was rubbing her back and sides was gentle, and reassuring. She gasped as his fingers brushed gently against her breast. 

When Richard pulled back and looked at her his fingers went to the lacing at the front of her gown, but he didn't start to untie it yet. He watched as Anne opened her eyes and looked at him, and he smiled gently at her. 

Anne realized, as his fingers went to the lacing, that Richard likely wanted her gown completely off. The times Lancaster had her completely naked when he took her had been humiliating to her. But she could not imagine Richard humiliating her, after all he'd called her beautiful earlier. His fingers were caressing her skin gently. She realized he would not unlace her gown without her consent, and found herself strangely touched by that. 

When Anne nodded her consent, Richard unlaced her gown, and slipped his hand inside. He gently cupped her breast. He could not help but smile at the soft moan which escaped her as he started to rub her nipple with his thumb. After a few moments, he moved his hand to her other breast and did the same. 

Anne did not totally understand what was happening. She knew she wasn't afraid though, and that she liked the way Richard was touching her. She opened her eyes as she felt his hands go to the straps of her nightgown, and she knew instinctively he would not remove her gown without her permission. She nodded, and sat up a little to make it easier. 

Richard pushed her gown do to her waist, leaving her chest and belly bare. "So beautiful." He murmured as his eyes roamed over her body. He pulled his own shirt off, so he too was naked from the waist up. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the curiosity in Anne's gaze. He took her hand in his, and brought it up to his chest. Although he held her wrist, he let Anne's hand move as she wanted it. 

Anne noticed his intake of breath as her hand went over his nipples, and she couldn't help but repeat that a couple of times. As her hand moved lower to his stomach, she started to suspect he was ticklish. "You're ticklish aren't you?" She asked softly. 

Richard was quiet trying to deny it, but of course he had to admit it. "Yes." He laughed. 

Anne grinned. "Perhaps you should not have told me that." 

Richard had to laugh softly at that, as he lay back against the bed. "Go ahead." He invited. He could not help but laugh as Anne did start to tickle him. He took it as long as he could, and then pulled her down against him. He groaned softly as he felt her breasts against his chest. "Are you ticklish?" He murmured. 

Realizing, he would likely find out, she murmured. "Yes." 

"Where?" Richard asked softly as he rolled them so he was on top. 

Anne looked up, surprised she felt no fear with Richard hovering over her. "Same as you." She laughed softly. 

Richard laughed softly as he looked down at her. The nightgown had now pooled along her hips and thighs. He gently touched it. "This really should..." 

"Go ahead." Anne murmured, raising her hips to make it easier. 

Richard was more than a little surprised by her actions, but he supposed the tickling and the laughter must have relaxed her. He eased the gown off of her body. "So beautiful." He breathed before touching his lips to her belly. 

Anne could not help but gasp. Both his lips and his hair tickled her as he continued to kiss her belly. She gasped even more as he hit one particularly sensitive spot. 

Richard looked up at Anne and grinned. He sat up, keeping his eyes on hers as his hands moved down to her knees. He gently caressed her knees with his hands as he waited for her to grant permission. 

Anne realized, again he would do nothing without her permission, and she took a deep breath and nodded. 

Richard noticed her deep breath, and he slowly used his hands to open her legs. He'd thought that when they actually consummated their union, he would give her the control, but he realized there was no way she would be ready for that. His fingers gently touched her inner thighs before he moved himself down the bed. 

Anne blushed as she realized he could now see the most private parts of her. She felt his fingers start to touch her there, and she tried to control her nervousness. 

Sensing her nervousness, Richard started to talk softly. "Did you know a woman is able to find pleasure in the marriage bed too?" He asked softly, suspecting she did not. 

"Not...." Her breath caught as his finger slipped inside her. "Really...."

"A woman can find a lot of pleasure at a man's touch, of him being inside her." He murmured. He could feel her arousal growing. 

"Richard...." She said, not knowing what was happening. 

"Let it happen, Anne." He murmured. "That's what is happening to you, a woman's pleasure." He added another finger. 

Anne reached up, gripping his shoulder. "Richard..." She started to bit her lip. She wanted to moan, to cry out, almost to scream, and that could not be lady like. She knew he wouldn't like it if she behaved like some common....

"Don't...." He said softly. "Cry out, moan, scream, whatever you feel the need to do, but don't hide your reactions from me. You can do no wrong, Anne." 

She took a shuddering breath, but as he added a third finger, Anne started to moan. She could not help it, she felt her control slipping and for the first time she liked that sensation. After a few thrusts of his fingers, she felt her body hit by waves of pleasure, and she cried out as she experienced pleasure for the first time. 

Richard gathered her close, planting little kisses along her collarbone. He knew she was finding this overwhelming, and in truth, so was he. The actual consummation would be so much more overwhelming for him. 

"Richard...." Anne raised her head from his chest when she'd calmed. 

"Hmmmm." He remembered to smile at her. He hoped it was a soft smile. He didn't want to frighten Anne, but after holding her as she experienced pleasure for the first time, he knew he needed to have her, and soon. 

"That will happen every time?" She said softly. 

He pushed her hair back. "A woman can achieve pleasure multiple times, a man only once." 

"Really?" She smiled. 

He laughed. "A good man, he enjoys giving his woman pleasure." 

"You're a good man." She whispered. 

He smiled softly. "Giving you pleasure was....most enjoyable." 

She opened her eyes, gazing up at him. "You need your pleasure now, though." 

"Yes." He said softly. 

"Richard..." Anne said softly, to get his attention, and when he was looking into her eyes, she nodded. 

Richard groaned softly, rolling so Anne was under him, promising himself that tomorrow night, he would give her the control. His hands moved to the lacing on his breeches, and he was surprised to feel Anne held up push them down. When he heard and felt her intake of breath, he knew his size concerned her. "We'll fit, sweetheart." He said soothingly, and when he saw her nod, he started to slowly move inside her. 

Anne closed her eyes, willing herself to relax. Richard would not hurt her, he would not. She knew that. She sighed as she felt his hands start to rub her sides as he slowly moved deeper into her. 

Once, he was fully inside, Richard closed his eyes. She was so warm and tight, every instinct screamed at him to just take her. But he would not, could do that to her. "Are you...." He realized he had problems even controlling his voice. 

Anne reached up and brushed back his curls. "I'm fine." She whispered. 

Richard raised his head from her shoulder. He was surprised to see her eyes were open, and he could read the trust in them. "Anne...." He murmured. 

"I trust you." She whispered. 

He groaned, knowing that for her trust was as close to love as she could give, he started to pull out, and then slowly thrust back in. He tried to keep the rhythm gentle and easy, but when Anne brought her legs up, he groaned again and started to move faster. When Anne's moans joined his groans, he lost control. With a hoarse groan, he buried his head against her shoulder as he spilled inside her. 

Anne shivered as Richard moved off her, and he quickly brought the sheet up around them. He would search for the furs in a moment, they must have pushed them from the bed. "Anne?" He said softly. 

"I'm fine Richard." She murmured, snuggling close. She sighed softly as she felt him sit up. "What...." She murmured. Personally, she didn't want to move. 

"The furs....we may need them...." Richard said softly. 

"On, this warm summer's night." She snuggled close as Richard lay back down. "Get them if we do." She said softly. 

"Hmmmmm." He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Richard slowly woke the next morning, opening his eyes, he gave them a few moments to adjust to the brightness of the chamber. Anne was still asleep, snuggled close against him. He shifted just a bit, taking a few moments to observe her. She looked so peaceful as she slept, relaxed, and Richard realized that was a state in which he seldom saw her, completely relaxed. But at this moment, she was, and of course he loved it. All of the concerns and memories which seemed to darken her waking hours were gone, and she was Anne, his Anne. He felt Anne stir against him, and knew she would wake soon. 

As Anne came to consciousness, she could feel Richard against her. During her months at St. Martin LeGrand, they'd shared a bed several times, but it had been nothing like this. They were snuggled so close together, she was almost certain he was touching every part of her. She found she liked that he was holding her so closely and tightly, it made her feel safe, as if nothing could happen to her. 

"Good morning." Richard murmured as her eyes flickered open. 

"Good morning." She murmured sleepily. 

Richard brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "I trust you slept well, dearest?" 

Anne sighed softly, as his hands began to run along her body. "Yes." She murmured. 

He smiled softly. Richard had to wonder if he would ever get enough of touching her

Anne groaned very softly as he cupped her breast. "Richard...the servants..." 

"Will not come until they are called." He murmured. 

"Oh...." She murmured. "Well, then..."

Richard laughed very softly. "Remember last night when I told you that a woman can find pleasure in the marriage bed." 

Anne smiled. "Of course." She nodded. She groaned very softly, as Richard's thumb started to rub her nipple. 

"Hmmmm." Richard leaned down, kissing her belly. "And that's not all." He murmured. 

Anne groaned as he continued to kiss her belly. "What else is there?" She asked, curiously. 

Richard raised his head, grinning at the curiosity he could hear in her voice. "To begin with, you can be in control." He murmured. 

"I can?" She asked, intrigued. 

Richard smiled softly. Anne's reaction was just as he'd expected it to be. She'd had so little control in her life, and he was more than happy to give her control. "Yes, you can."

"A man would allow a woman to have control in the marriage bed?" Anne asked in wonderment. 

"While I cannot speak for all men, I would most certainly give you control." Richard said softly. 

"Why?" Anne asked softly. 

Richard raised up so he could look into her eyes. "You've had precious little control in your life, Anne." He said softly. 

"That is true." Anne agreed. "But a woman..."

"What?" Richard asked softly. 

"A woman is to obey her husband." Anne said softly. 

Richard placed his head next to hers on the pillow. "Look at me, Anne." He said softly. When she'd turned, he continued. "You have no idea how I truly view you, do you?" He asked softly, brushing his fingers against her cheek. 

"I am your wife, your property." She murmured. "Yours to do with as pleases you." She said the words as if they were by rote. 

Richard continued to gently brush his fingers over her cheek for a moment. He inwardly cursed Edward of Lancaster, wishing he'd been the one to send the bastard to hell. "You are my wife." Richard said very softly. "And my partner." 

"Partner?" Anne asked very softly. 

"Yes." Richard said softly. "You have a wonderful mind, good thoughts and ideas; I want you to always share those with me." He said softly. 

"Even if you disagree?" Anne murmured. 

"Especially if I disagree." He murmured. As Anne looked over at him, Richard could see the questions in her eyes. "You see things differently than I and that is not a bad thing." 

After a moment, Anne nodded. For a moment, she was quiet, laying her head on his shoulder. Richard reached up, tangling his fingers in her hair. After some time, she looked up. "So tell me how I would be in control?" She murmured, curiously. 

Richard laughed softly. "You would be on top." His hand started to wander down her body, he noticed as he reached her lower belly that she opened her legs for him. 

Anne groaned as he skipped the area where she most wanted him to touch, and his fingers went to her thighs. "And you would be..."

"On my back." He said softly. 

Anne's eyes grew wide for a moment, as she remembered things she'd much rather forget. She sighed, pushing the thoughts back as she felt Richard's fingers skim over her parted thighs. She looked up at him, wondering how she'd never really noticed how intense his eyes could be. She almost felt he could see her inner thoughts. "That does sound rather...appealing." She murmured. 

Richard kissed her temple. "Thought it would." He kissed her neck, as his fingers moved up her thighs

"Richard...." Anne murmured, as he slipped one finger inside. She arched her back as his other hand went up her belly and cupped her breast. 

"You must be aroused first, dearest." He said softly. Oh, she was wet and growing wetter by the moment, but not yet as aroused as she had been last night. "A woman can take time to be aroused." 

"And a man?" Anne managed to ask, her voice ending in a groan as Richard added another finger. 

He laughed softly. "Oh, sometimes if you look at me." 

Anne moaned softly. "Will have to...." She groaned in disappointment as Richard removed his fingers. "What are you...." Anne asked as Richard rolled onto his back. "Oh...." 

"Come here." He said softly, helping her to move over to him. 

Anne felt uncertain as she straddled him, she had no idea what she was truly supposed to do. "Richard...." She said uncertainly. 

"I'll guide you." Richard murmured, settling his hands on her hips. 

"Want to touch..." She reached out a little hesitantly. 

"Go ahead." Richard said softly. 

When she touched his chest, Anne's touch was uncertain, feather light. She found the loved the feel of his skin under her hand, loved the hardness of his muscles, the hard planes of his body seemed to be in sharp contrast to the softness of her own. His sharp intake of breath as she touched his nipples, told her that he liked that as much as she. After a moment's thought, she bent and started to kiss his chest, delighted when he groaned softly. 

"Anne..." Richard said softly. 

"Hmmmm?" She asked softly, as her hand closed around him, causing him to groan loudly. 

"Cannot take much more. need to be..."

Anne almost told him she was the one in control this time, but she stopped short of saying it. "How do..."

Richard's hands guided her hips until she was over him. "Let me." He said softly. "This time..." He thrust up, slowly into her, as started to lower her hips. As they groaned, at the same time, Richard took her hand and entwined it with his own. He kept his eyes on her face, watching her eyes which were wide. 

Once he was fully inside, Anne stopped, from her expression Richard knew she wondered what to do next. He nudged her right hip with his hand. "Move dearest, that's all you have to do, move." He groaned as Anne brought herself up, and then back down. "That's it." He murmured. 

Richard kept his eyes open, watching Anne as she hovered above him. Moment by moment, he could see her confidence grow. He moved his hand from her hip and cupped her breast. 

"Richard...." Anne said, as she started to feel just as she had last night before reaching her pleasure.

"Let it happen, Anne." He murmured. 

"But you...." She moaned softly. 

"Close..." He groaned, feeling her inner muscles tighten around him. He tightened his arms around her, as she started to moan wordlessly with her pleasure, crying out her Anne as he started to spill inside her. 

Anne opened her eyes, finding herself laying against his chest, Richard's arms tight around her. "Richard...."

"Hmmmmmm?" He murmured. 

"Think I like being in control." She snuggled close. 

He laughed softly, pulling her close to him. "Then we'll do that more often." He murmured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard admitted to himself that he should have known better than to think they'd leave for Middleham the day after the wedding. No, they'd spent much of that day in bed. He'd never actually spent the entire day in bed with a woman before, but found himself hoping that perhaps this was something he and Anne could do often. 

When they arrived at the inn where they would stay the first night, at first the innkeeper wanted them to have entertainment for the night. After all, it was not often he hosted a royal duke and duchess, but after learning how recently they had been wed; he had immediately changed his mind. Richard had to laugh when the innkeeper had suggested he and Anne may benefit from an early night. 

When the door to their room, the best one at the inn, closed behind them; Richard pulled Anne close and nuzzled her neck. "The innkeeper seems to think we would benefit from an early night." 

Anne laughed softly. "And why is that?" 

"We have only been married two days." Richard said softly as his hands went to the lacing on the back of her dress. 

Anne was certain she had to be blushing, to be quite honest, she did not much like the idea of everyone in the inn knowing exactly what they were doing. 

Richard sensed Anne's tenseness as he slipped her dress from her shoulders. "Anne?" He asked softly. "What is it?"

Anne shook her head. She was his wife. Her duty was to lie with him whenever he wanted. She'd learned during her first marriage her discomfort did not matter if her husband wanted his marital rights. So she raised up and kissed him. She could do this, it would be over soon. 

As they kissed Richard sensed her hesitance. He pulled back, kissing her forehead, and then led her over to the bed. He gently removed her dress and sat her on the bed. Once Anne was sitting on the bed, he knelt and removed her shoes and stockings, before placing her legs on the bed and pulling the covers up to her waist. 

"Richard?" Anne said in confusion. 

He kissed her forehead. "All that is needed tonight is your closeness." He murmured. 

Anne blinked, still feeling confused. She watched as he got up to remove his doublet and shirt. She curled up as he got into bed. As his arm slipped around her waist, and he pulled her close, Anne couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever understand Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every upcoming chapter will be as smutty as the last two have been. However, sex is probably the main way that Richard and Anne are relating to each other right now, so there will likely be frequent smutty interludes going forward.
> 
> Also Anne's marriage to Lancaster was by modern terms, quite abusive. Anne herself is not at this point going to say it was, because she is a woman of her time, she knows she owes her husband submission, and cannot refuse him in the bedchamber. 
> 
> Richard, however has a very strict code of honor, and although he does not know the details of Anne's first marriage yet, he would say Anne was mistreated by Lancaster, and he intends that she will always feel safe with him. Eventually Anne will likely confide the details to him.


	6. Chapter 6

On the fourth day of their journey, Anne was feeling exhausted by the time the reached the inn where they would lodge for that night. Once, she had dismounted she, along with her maid Mary, quickly went inside to their chambers. Anne felt oddly upset as she realized the reason for her exhaustion. As a newly married bride, she really should not have been hoping she'd already conceived, but when faced with the undeniable evidence she had not, Anne felt somewhat upset. After a quiet conversation with Mary, Anne decided it would be best to have her dinner brought to her, if possible. 

As she lay in the bed, Anne folded her hands over her belly. During her first marriage, she'd been thankful each time a month had passed and she'd not been with child. It had meant a week's reprieve from her husband's attentions, and the knowledge she would not bear a child in her womb only have that child later turned against her. There had been little doubt in her mind that was what Lancaster would have done. She'd been his hated Yorkist bride, the daughter of the man he'd been brought up to hate. No, she did not like to look back upon that time in her life at all. 

She would not have said she'd been consciously hoping she'd conceived on either her wedding night or the next morning. But now that she knew she had not, Anne realized she did want to bear Richard a child. Of course, when they'd spoken of children she'd been hopeful they would have them, but the thought had been abstract, now it was no longer abstract. She wanted a child, her child, Richard's child. 

Anne looked up as the door opened, and the serving girl walked in with a tray for her, as she politely thanked the girl, she was more than a little surprised to see Richard come in. 

As Richard looked at her, he did notice Anne seemed a little pale. He sat down on the bed. "What is it Anne?" He asked softly. 

Anne blinked, realizing he was probably actually worried about her. For a moment, she froze not knowing how to respond. She couldn't remember the last time someone had actually worried about her. As he took her hand, she said softly. "This is the wrong time of month for us to share a bed, milord." She spoke softly, formally. 

Richard leaned in and kissed her forehead, relieved that was all that it was. "That is no matter, Anne." He said softly. 

Anne looked up at him, through her eyelashes. "I am sorry to have worried you." She murmured. 

Richard moved to sit next to her, his arm immediately going around her shoulders and pulling her against his side. "Shush." He murmured, kissing the top of her head. 

Anne sighed softly, closing her eyes. "We should eat." She knew he had to be hungry. 

"Of course." He nodded, taking the trays off their plates. "Are you hungry?" He asked softly. 

"I'll eat." She said softly. 

Once, they'd finished eating, and the tray was taken away by the serving girl, Richard got into bed next to Anne. 

"You're staying?" She said softly, thinking perhaps he'd misunderstood. 

He kissed the top of her head. "The inn is rather full, sweetheart. Of course if you prefer, I can bed down with the horses in the stables. "He laughed softly. 

"No." She shook her head. "That I would not prefer." She snuggled close. Anne quite liked having Richard in bed with her. She liked the security of his arms around her. "May we talk?" She asked after a few moments. 

"Anne." Richard sat up a bit. "You do not ever have to ask if we may talk. We may always talk." He said softly. 

After a moment, Anne nodded. "You confuse me, Richard." She murmured. 

Richard hid his smile. "I confuse you?" He asked softly. 

"Very much so." She murmured. "Everything you do...this is nothing like...."

"Your first marriage." Richard said patiently. 

"Yes." Anne said very softly. 

"I am not him." He said softly. 

"I know." She murmured. 

Richard was silent for a moment. Truthfully, he felt like Anne was still realizing it, that he was nothing like Edward of Lancaster. He would be patient with her. Anne was more than worth all the patience he could give her. "I would never treat you the way he treated you." 

Anne turned so she could look at him. "How do you think he treated me?" She asked softly. If Richard already knew, then she would not have to tell him. 

Richard was quiet for a moment, his hand slipping under her gown to rub her shoulder. "Everytime he bedded you, it hurt." He said softly. 

Anne closed her eyes. "Every month....I would be so thankful for a few days respite from him." Anne said softly. 

"You did not want a child?" He asked very softly. 

"A child who only would have been taken from me, and turned against me. No." She shook her head. She felt Richard bury his head against her shoulder for just a moment

Richard was silent, gaining control of his own emotions. He knew beyond any doubt Anne would be a wonderful mother, and the idea that her child would have been turned against her absolutely sickened him. He started to rub her belly, not exactly why he was even doing it. 

Anne was a little astonished, did Richard possibly know that her belly would hurt during this time? She sighed softly, snuggling close to him. "Don't stop." She murmured. 

Richard looked up. "You like that?" He asked softly. 

"Helps with the pain." She murmured. 

He kissed her forehead. "No wonder you've seemed so pale to me." He said softly. "Is there anything else I can do?" He asked softly. 

Anne looked up, feeling more than a little shy. "No." She shook her head. 

"Close your eyes, darling." He murmured. "Sleep." 

Anne snuggled against him. Her mind registered that he'd just called her darling, but she didn't let herself think about what that meant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The journey to Middleham lasted three more days. Richard joined Anne in her room each night, and they talked late into the night. Anne would not have said she was understanding Richard more, but she did enjoy talking to him. She also liked falling asleep and waking up in his arms. Richard liked to hold her, he liked to have her close to him while they slept. 

Once, they had arrived at Middleham they kept to propriety and slept apart. Anne found she'd tossed and turned most of the night, and when she saw Richard the next day, she realized his night had passed in much the same manner. 

Anne sighed softly as Richard embraced her. She wrapped her arms around him. She found it strange to think of how easily she'd become used to having him by her side. 

"Less than a fortnight since we wed, yet I find that I miss you terribly when we are unable to be together." Richard murmured into her hair. 

Anne laughed softly. "I know." 

"You feel the same?" He murmured. 

Anne nodded. She sighed very softly as Richard nuzzled her neck. "Not much longer." She murmured. 

Richard smiled softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now." She murmured, finding she wanted to just stay in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anne sat in front of her mirror three days later. She'd dismissed her ladies, and was waiting for Richard. She'd sent Richard a note earlier, inviting him to come to her bedchamber. She picked up her brush, and started to brush her hair. She'd felt very forward writing the note to Richard, and she opened he didn't mind. She glanced in the mirror and found Richard standing behind her. "I did not hear you come in." She murmured. 

Richard laughed softly. "No, you did not." He picked up a strand of her hair, letting it fall against his hand. "Come here, Anne." He said softly. 

Anne sat her brush down and then stood. She moved easily into Richard's open arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

"Missed you." He murmured 

"Missed you." Anne said very softly. 

Richard placed his hand under her chin, and raised her head up to look at him. He bent and kissed her deeply, passionately. 

Anne's arms went around his neck, and she tangled her fingers in his hair. She found she quite like the thick curlyness of it. 

"Why don't we get you out of this dress?" He murmured. 

"You know what to do?" Anne teased softly. 

Richard laughed as he started to unlace her dress. "Most certainly." 

Anne quickly discovered Richard did indeed know how to unlace a dress, for he quickly had it removed. She laughed very softly, as he started to kiss her again. 

"Anne...." Richard murmured. 

"Hmmmmm?" She asked softly. She'd found the buttons of his doublet. 

"Go ahead and undo them." He murmured. 

After Anne had unbuttoned the doublet, she slipped it from his shoulders. She untied the shirt, and slipped her fingers inside. This time her touch was more sure, not as feather light as it had been the last time. 

Richard groaned softly, lifting Anne onto the bed, where he soon joined her. Anne wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. She moaned softly as Richard cupped her breast through the fabric of her shift. 

"Richard..." She moaned softly, as he pushed the straps of her shift off her shoulders. 

"Why don't we get this off you too?" He murmured, pushing it down her body. 

"Only if you remove something too." She laughed. 

Richard laughed softly, pulling off his shirt. “Better now?” He murmured. 

“Much.” She murmured, raising her hips, so he could remove her shift. She groaned softly as Richard started to kiss her breasts. She started to slowly explore his chest. Her hips raised off the bed as he slipped a finger inside. “Richard.” She murmured. 

Richard groaned, as he felt her hands go to lacing of his breeches. “Are you sure?” He said softly. 

“Yes.” She nodded, not stopping as she unlaced his breeches.

“Anne....” Richard murmured as her fingers closed around him. He placed his hand over hers, showing her how to stroke him. He took it as long as he could. “Anne, need....”

“Yes.” She murmured. She couldn’t help but moan as Richard slowly moved inside her. 

Richard had thought to slowly make love to her, but when Anne wrapped her legs around him, all of those thoughts went, and he lost control. He slipped his fingers between their joined bodies to see that Anne gained pleasure too. 

Later, Anne lay in his arms, the covers pulled up around him. “Stay.” She murmured. 

“Of course.” Richard said softly. “I am not going to leave you, sweetheart.”


	7. Chapter 7

Richard's duties as Lord of the North took him away from Middleham for weeks at a time, during the late summer and early fall months. Although Richard had invited her to travel with him, Anne had declined. She wanted to take the time to get the castle back into a good living condition, and to make her childhood home reflect her own tastes Anne found arras and other wall hangings she'd loved since childhood, and used them to decorate the Great Hall and her bedchamber. She supposed she should truly call it her and Richard's bedchamber. When he was home, Richard spent every night in her bed, even the nights when conventional wisdom said they should not share a bed. 

After first arriving at Middleham, they'd quickly realized they did not enjoy sleeping apart. They simply slept much better when they were sharing the bed. Anne quickly found one of the things she enjoyed the most in this world was having Richard in bed next to her. Anne had never thought of herself as being a snuggler, but she found being wrapped up in Richard's arms night after night to be quite pleasant indeed. That was the thing Anne found herself missing the most while Richard was gone, the feeling of falling asleep wrapped securely in his arms. The bed felt quite large without him, too large. 

Richard still confused her, a lot. As much as she tried, Anne simply could not figure out his actions. Richard seemed to always put her needs and feelings first. Anne could not remember anyone in her life who had ever done that before. Although she had no doubt her father had loved her, he'd certainly not put her feelings first, if that had been the case, she would have never ended up married to Lancaster. 

Richard valued her opinions as well. Anne found they were able to talk about anything. She enjoyed the nights when they would lie awake next to each other, talking for hours. Richard made her laugh, and after the events of the last two years, laughter was something she greatly needed. On the mornings, after they'd stayed up late talking, Anne would awaken to find the bed curtains drawn, and the fire had died down in the hearth; it was as if Richard had given orders to allow her to sleep as long as she wished. She found herself greatly anticipating his return for many reasons. 

When Richard returned, Anne had planned to be dignified, every inch the royal duchess she was now. But when she heard the horses in the courtyard, she could not stop herself from running out to him. She didn't stop to think about the emotions she felt, all she cared about was that Richard was home. Anne didn't care either that the sky was dark, and looked like rain would start pouring any moment. 

When Richard saw Anne running down the steps for a moment, he wanted to chide her for forgetting her cloak in the cool November air. Then he couldn't help but grin at the thought that she was running out to meet him. Clearly, she'd missed him too.

Richard reigned in his horse, and dismounted easily. He walked quickly across the courtyard, and once Anne was in his arms he wrapped his cloak around her. Anne buried her head against his chest. Richard could not help but smile to himself at that action, and he tightened his arms around her. 

"If this is the reaction I get perhaps I should go away more often." He laughed softly, his voice soft and teasing. 

Laughing softly, Anne looked up. "Don't you dare." 

At just that moment, it seemed the clouds burst, and the rain started to pour. It took no time time at all for both of them to be soaked. Richard kept his arm around Anne as they walked into the castle. Richard wanted to get Anne inside as quickly as possible. He well remembered how easily Anne had gotten sick during their childhood. 

Once they were inside, Richard immediately took Anne up to their bedchamber. He led her over to the fire. "Let's get you warm." He said softy. 

"Really, I am fine." Anne murmured. "My hair is damp, that is all." She leaned back against him. "You kept me quite dry with your cloak. Quite warm too." 

Richard kissed her neck. "Perhaps, I can think of a few other ways to keep you warm."

Anne laughed very softly. "I have no doubt of that." She sighed very softly, as she felt him start to unlace her dress. She closed her eyes, as she felt his warm hands on her skin, and they were soon replaced by his lips as he kissed the exposed skin. 

As he pushed the dress down to Anne's waist, he turned her to face him. Anne brought her hands up to unbutton his doublet. She unlaced his shirt, slipping her hand into his shirt, and caressing his chest. 

After pushing the dress down from her body, Richard lifted Anne and carried her over to the bed. She pulled Richard down against her as they kissed passionately. He shifted on the bed, starting to push Anne's shift up her body inch by inch. She moved restlessly as she felt his hands on her legs. She'd finally gotten to the point that Richard touching her legs did not bother her. She shifted on the bed, spreading her legs as Richard's hands inched up to her knees. As Richard pushed her shift up past her hips, he gently placed his hands on her hips. 

"Richard..." She murmured. 

"Trust me." He murmured. 

Anne nodded, of course she did trust him. She always had. She groaned softly, as Richard kissed her hips. 

"I am going to move you down the bed." He said softly. 

Although, she was more than a little confused, Anne nodded. She felt even more confused as he moved her to the end of the bed, and knelt in front of her. "Richard...." She moaned very softly as he kissed her thighs. 

"You're going to love this." Richard said softly. 

Anne moaned, as his mouth touched her, and her hips came off the bed. Richard's hands easily stilled her hips, and Anne moaned as he continued. She felt mindless as he did not stop, even as she reached pleasure, he did not stop. 

As Anne came back to herself, she realized Richard had moved her back up the bed, and his head rested against her stomach as he traced his fingers over her navel. Anne moved her hands down and ran her fingers through his hair. When Richard looked up, Anne couldn't help but laugh at the smirk on his face. 

"What?" He murmured at her laughter. 

"I would call that a self-satisfied smirk." She laughed softly. As Richard pushed her shift up, she sat up a little to help him pull it over her head. 

Richard laughed softlys, nuzzling her breasts. "Would you?" He murmured, kissing the underside of her breast. 

"Very much so." She murmured. As Richard moved to straddle her, Anne noticed he'd unlaced his breeches just a bit. "Uncomfortable?" She asked softly. 

Richard groaned softy, as Anne started to unlace his breeches. "A bit." 

"Perhaps, that's the next thing we should do something about." She murmured as she pushed his breeches down. 

"Perhaps." He groaned. Richard knew it was unlikely he was going to be able to take this slowly and gently, the way he usually made love to her. "Anne...." 

Anne looked up at him, studying his face for just a moment. So much control, she wondered what it would be like for him to take her without the control. She knew Richard always held himself under strict control when they were in bed. "I'm not going to break." She murmured. "You don't have to always be under so much control." She kissed him deeply. She groaned as Richard caught her wrists in his hand, and held them above her head. "Richard...." She closed her eyes moaning as he thrust into her. He'd never taken her this hard or this fast, and Anne found she quite liked it. 

Richard groaned, knowing he would not last long at all. He'd missed her too much, had wanted her too much. He cried out her name as he started to spill inside her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne lay quietly in Richard's arms. There were times she had problems sleeping. Thus far she'd managed to hide those problems from Richard. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered how he'd sought to reassure himself that he'd not hurt her. Of course, she'd told him that he'd not, on the contrary he'd given her much pleasure. 

While Richard had been gone, she'd found herself thinking a lot about him. Now that he was home, she knew he'd missed her just as much as she'd missed him. She was so very glad he was home. She slept much better when he was here. 

She couldn't help but think of how Richard treated her. He was always so gentle with her, he held himself under such control with her. She had to admit she'd loved it when he'd lost that control earlier. She couldn't help but hope she could get him to do that more often. He seemed to always want to be touching her. Often when he would pull her onto his lap as they were talking. Richard always seemed to want to be touching her, and she found she quite liked his little touches. 

With a start, Anne realized Richard treated her like he loved her. Was it possible did he love her? Could he love her? She still knew that had been the dearest wish of the girl she'd been. And the woman she was now? Yes, that woman wanted Richard to love her too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard slipped carefully out of bed the next morning. Anne was still sleeping soundly, and he didn't want to disturb her. He knew she thought he did not know about her sleeping problems, but of course he did. As much as she'd tried to hide it through her actions, he'd noticed the fatigue in her eyes yesterday. 

He shivered a bit in the chill of the chambers. After pulling his clothes on, Richard made sure the furs her tight around Anne. Sighing softly, he walked over to the window. Looking out, he couldn't help but smile as he saw the snow covered ground. He'd arrived home just in time. He knew it was possible they'd be snowed in for much of the winter, and honestly he couldn't think of anything better. Snowy, long winter nights, in bed with his wife. Perhaps by spring her belly would be rounding with their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that I've not updated anything much this week. I've been recovering from a sinus infection, and this weekend was the U.S. National Figure Skating championships. If you follow me on tumblr, you've discovered how much I love figure skating. And apparently writing is not an option when when it's lower ranked skaters who are skating. 
> 
> Anyway, should be able to write more in the coming week. Have chapters planned for most stories. And cannot begin to say how excited I am for this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Anne was certain she could not remember the last time she'd laughed so much. Richard had insisted they go out into the snow. She was bundled up in a fur cloak, and could not but think her husband was behaving like an overgrown boy. She liked it though. Anne liked that Richard certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Their Middleham was young, full of life, many of the boys Richard had grown up with served him now. After the dour nature of the Lancastrian court, her time with George and her sister, and her time in sanctuary; Anne found the liveliness of Middleham to be invigorating. 

Anne laughed softly as she felt Richard's arms encircle her waist. "Your hands are cold." She murmured. 

"Thought perhaps you could warm them." Richard murmured. 

"Oh, did you?" Anne laughed softly. 

"Truly, it is good to hear you laugh." Richard said softly. 

Anne smiled softly. "Is that so?"

"It is so." Richard said softly. 

"Richard." Anne said softly, looking up at him. "You said once we could talk at anytime."

"Yes, of course we can always talk." He murmured. "Would you like to go inside?"

"Yes." Anne nodded. 

Richard slipped his arm around her shoulder as they walked inside. Once they were in their chambers, Richard took Anne's cloak, and sat her near the fire. "What's on your mind, Anne?" He asked softly. 

Anne looked up for a moment, studying him. Suddenly she was unsure of what to say. What if she was completely wrong?

Richard sat next to her. "Are you still confused by me, Anne?" He asked softly. 

Anne looked up. "At times." She said honestly. 

"What confuses you?" Richard asked softly. 

Anne was quiet again, gathering her thoughts. "Your actions towards me." 

Richard frowned for a moment, inwardly cursing both Warwick and Lancaster. "Why?" He asked softly. 

"You're so good to me, Richard." She said softly. "You treat me....with love." She murmured. 

"Anne..." Richard said very softly. 

She looked up at him. "You love me, Richard." She said softly. 

"Yes." He murmured. "I love you."

"How long have you...." Anne murmured. 

"I've known since our wedding day. When you walked down the aisle, I knew."

"You said nothing." Anne said quietly as he knelt in front of her. "Why?" 

"Thought it would freak you out to know." Richard said softly, taking her hand. 

Anne looked down at their joined hands. "You were right." She murmured. "Probably would have back then." 

"I wanted you to be comfortable before I told you." He murmured. 

"Why?" She asked softly. 

"Because I knew how Lancaster had brutalized you." He said softly, squeezing Anne's hand as she stiffened at the mention of her first husband. "I know you do not like to talk about it." 

Anne shook her head. "But you believe we should?"

"Just this once." Richard looked down at her hand, so tiny in his own. He wondered yet again how anyone could have hurt her. 

Anne took a deep breath, and then nodded. "He was cruel, so cruel." She said very softly. "He never cared how much he hurt me. There were times it seemed he liked to hurt me." 

Richard rested her forehead against hers. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her tightly. But he knew that would probably stop her talking. 

"He used to talk about how he would kill all of you, the King, George, and you most of all." Her voice was a whisper now. 

Richard kissed her forehead, inwardly seething. As she took a shuddering breath, he took both of her hands into his. 

"The first time he said that, I lost it, told him, that would never happen..." 

"Oh, Anne..." He murmured. 

She took another shuddering breath. "You can guess what happened." 

"He brutalized you." Richard murmured. 

Anne looked up. "The only time he ever hit me." She said very softly. 

"I would never...." He murmured. 

"Trust me, I know you would never." She said softly, moving forward and into his arms. 

Richard lifted her up into his arms. "I love you." He murmured. "I love you, Anne." He kissed her forehead. "I know you are not...ready to say the same to me, but I want you to know how much I love you." 

"Richard...." Anne murmured and then kissed him. 

Richard pulled her tightly against him. "Anne..." He murmured. 

"Do you know the other thing that confuses me?" Anne murmured. 

"What is that?" He asked softly. 

"My desire for you." She blushed. 

Richard kissed her forehead. "Why does that confuse you?" He asked softly. 

"A woman should not...." She started to say. 

Richard gently placed his fingers over her lips for just a moment. "While I cannot speak for other marriages, my wife is certainly allowed to desire me." He ran his hand down her back. "My wife is allowed to enjoy anything we do in the bedchamber. 

Anne wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him deeply. 

Richard groaned softly, pulling her tightly against him, as they kissed. "Anne..." He murmured. 

"Bed." She murmured. 

Richard picked her up, and carried her over to the bed. He placed Anne in the middle of the bed, and was soon stretched out next to her. He gently pulled Anne to straddle him. 

"Richard..." Anne said softly, leaning down to kiss him. "I need to feel you." She murmured. 

Once, he'd unlaced her dress, and had pushed both it and the shift she wore underneath down to her waist, Richard gently rolled them so that he was on top. Anne raised her hips as Richard finished removing her dress. 

"Tell me what you want." He murmured, as her hands went to his breeches. 

Anne unlaced his breeches, and started to push them down his hips. "You." She murmured. "I want you to realize I like it when you lose control." She raised her hands above her hand. 

Richard caught her wrists in his hand. "You are certain, you want my control gone?" He murmured. 

"Yes." She nodded

Richard groaned softly, thrusting inside her. Anne's moans, and her legs wrapping around his waist, told him she did like this. She liked to be taken this way. He groaned, as his thrust became faster.

Anne moaned his name, wanting even more. She groaned as she felt his hand between their joined bodies. She threw her head back as she found her pleasure. 

Richard groaned, feeling Anne tighten around him. He couldn't take it anymore, as his body exploded. Anne sighed as he moved away, gathering her into his arms

"I trust you." Anne murmured, sleepily. 

"And that means the world to me." Richard said softly, holding her close. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne sighed softly, opening her eyes. She was snuggled against Richard, his arms tight around her. She felt so comfortable in his arms, she always did. She groaned softly, realizing she was not feeling well at all. She moved quickly from the bed, not wanting to get sick in the bed. 

Richard woke up almost immediately as Anne left the bed. He blinked, and then sat up as he realized she was sick. He immediately crossed over to her. "Shhhhh." He said softly, kneeling with her. "I've got you." He murmured, holding her hair back. 

Anne nodded, groaning as waves of sickness passed over her. She did not understand, she was almost never sick like this. 

When Anne leaned back against him, Richard held her for several moments. "Back to bed?" He asked softly. When she nodded, he carried her back to bed. He brought her a goblet of water, and held it for her as she drank. 

"I don't understand...." Anne murmured, laying back against her pillows. 

"You've not bled since my return." He murmured. 

Anne looked up at Richard, her eyes wide. "You think...." Her hand went to her stomach. 

Richard placed his hand over hers. "Yes." He nodded. "Most likely you're with child, Anne." He watched as she closed her eyes. "Shhhhh." He said softly as he saw her tears start to fall. He lay down next to her, holding her close. 

"We're going to have a baby, Richard." Anne murmured. 

He could clearly hear the wonder in her voice. "Yes, we are." He said softly. "Yes, we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse seems to want to get this story to the point where Anne realizes she loves Richard. I've not forgotten any of my other stories, in fact tried to write some on each of them this weekend. But was not pleased with anything I wrote. So updates to them will be coming.


	9. Chapter 9

Richard sat down on the bed, careful not to disturb Anne, who was asleep. He gently stroked her hair for a moment, which was braided in a single plait which was currently over her shoulder. He was relieved to see she was sleeping peacefully. The pregnancy was taking quite the toil on her. 

Morning sickness the midwives had called it, saying it was perfectly normal, albeit Anne did seem to have a severe case of it. To Richard it seemed quite misnamed, for she was not only sick in the morning, but at any time during the day. Although the midwives had assured him not to worry, he could not help it. He was concerned that Anne seemed barely able to keep any food down. He worried for her strength and for the baby she carried. 

He knew the sickness had embarrassed her at times. When he'd taken care of her, she'd apologized over and over again for being so sick. Nothing he'd been able to say had convinced Anne that apologies were not necessary. He'd yet been able to convince Anne that his job was to take care of her. 

She was resting on her side, with one hand protectively laying over her belly. Richard reached down and placed his hand over hers. She'd insisted on going to Mass with him this morning, it was Christmas after all. but even that little bit had sapped her energy. Once they'd left the chapel, Richard had insisted she go straight back to bed. 

He slipped his hand under hers. Richard could feel the slight bulge in her belly, which was apparent to him and to Anne alone. Still so small it was barely noticeable, but to Richard it was so reassuring to fell. The babe was still nestled safely within Anne's womb, and there he prayed it would remain. 

"Richard." Anne murmured as she started to awaken. 

Richard gently wrapped his arms around her. "Right here." He said softly, as she turned a little and snuggled against his side. Lately, she'd wanted to snuggle so much. At first, he'd thought sleeping alone would help her rest, so had moved to his own chambers. But he'd quickly realized sleeping alone was doing the opposite. Anne was tossing and turning at night, and not sleeping well at all. Since he'd started sleeping with her again, she'd slept well. 

Sighing softly, Anne snuggled close to Richard. Some Christmas this was turning out to be. She'd been looking forward to Christmas, of being able to celebrate with Richard. After all it had been during the previous Yuletide celebrations that she'd proposed to Richard the idea of their marriage. "One year." She said sleepily. 

"One year?" He asked, and then realized exactly what she meant. "So it has been, love." He said softly. 

Anne could not help but smile against his shoulder. Since she'd asked Richard if he loved her, he'd started to call her love often. She found she quite liked it. "This is not exactly how I expected things to be now." She said softly. 

Richard looked down at her. "You did not expect to be with child by now?"

"Did not expect to feel this ill with it." She said softly. 

He kissed the top of her head. "You know the midwives have said some women do get this sick. You are fine, the baby is fine, that is what matters." 

Anne nodded. "You're right." She said softly. 

"But the inactivity is getting to you." He guessed softly. 

"Very much so." Anne nodded. 

"This is what you need right now, the rest, to protect both you and the child." He said softly. 

"Richard, what if...." Anne trailed off, not even able to finish the thought. 

Richard closed his eyes, knowing immediately where her mind was going. "We are very young, there's plenty of time for children." 

"You will not blame me?" She asked softly. 

"Never." He murmured. "I could never blame you for the loss of our child, it would be God's will." He could feel her immediately relax. 

After a moment, Anne nodded. She wasn't certain why it meant so much to her for Richard not to blame her. After all, childbearing was a woman's domain, whatever happened while with child, that was on the woman. She could feel Richard gently rubbing her slightly swollen belly. Anne could not begin to express what that slight bump meant to her. The child was safe in her womb, and she would do whatever she had to do to see that it remained so. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To say that Anne was relieved by the coming of spring would have been an understatement. She'd spent almost the entire winter in her bed, the morning sickness so severe there had been times she had not wanted to move at all. Miraculously it seemed at the beginning of the fourth month of her pregnancy, the morning sickness went away. Richard had even remarked a few days ago that the color was returning to her face. 

More than anything, she wanted out of the castle. The weather had cleared, the snow was finally gone, and she could see the wildflowers in the surrounding moors. She wanted more than anything to be out amongst them. 

She sighed softly, laying her hand against her swollen belly. The child grew inside her womb. She was certain she felt the child moving inside her. Nothing had been strong enough for Richard to feel yet, but she could not wait for his reaction when he could. 

She sighed softly, as Richard slipped his arms around her. "Hello." She murmured. 

"Wife." He murmured, his hands came to rest on her belly. 

Anne smiled softly, he started calling her wife as of late, and from Richard it felt like a term of endearment, not as it had been Lancaster had called her that. She'd never mentioned to Richard how Lancaster had often addressed her as wife, as though her identity beyond that did not matter, nor would she. 

"I have a surprise for you." Richard murmured. 

"And what might that be?" Anne asked softly. 

Richard slipped his hand into hers. "Come with me." He said softly. 

Anne raised an eyebrow, but let him lead her out. She was more than a little surprise when he took her on a short walk to a meadow which was near the castle. "Richard...." Anne said in wonderment. 

"You wanted to be outside." He smiled softly. 

"That is very true." She smiled, then kissed him gently. 

"I remember a girl who liked picnics." He smiled softly. 

"Oh, do you?" She smiled. 

"Yes, so I thought we could have one." He smiled. 

Later, Anne lay against Richard, just relaxing. She was enjoying the warmth of the spring sun. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this contented, this happy. She'd buried her emotions for so long, finding that to be the only way to survive. She was safe with Richard though, she knew that, deep down she'd probably always known that. Her emotions and feelings did not have to be hidden from him. She sighed softly as she felt him kiss the top of her head. He was continually kissing or touching her, had been that way since the moment they'd married, and it was one of the things she loved about him. 

She loved him, and it was safe to admit that. She'd always loved him, but to survive with Lancaster she'd buried it. She would never tell Richard the full truth of the first time Lancaster had threatened him, how he'd threatened to take Richard alive, and make her watch as he was executed. Nor would she ever tell Richard how brutal Lancaster had been to her that night, how she'd stayed in her chambers for days to hide the bruises. But all of that was over now, Lancaster was dead, she was free of him, and it was time for her to realize it. She was Richard's wife, the mother of his child, his lover, and they were happy. He loved her, and she loved him. 

She lifted her head a little planting soft kisses along his throat. 

"Anne." Richard murmured. 

She raised up, turning so that she was facing him. "I love you." She said softly. 

Richard could not help but grin at her words, which had been long awaited. He pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly, not stopping until she moaned softly. "I love you too." He murmured, his hand going to her swollen belly to remind himself that he could not lay her back on the blanket and make love to her now. 

Anne gasped softly as she felt the baby kick. This was the strongest kick she'd felt thus far. As she looked up and saw Richard's wide eyes, she was almost certain he'd felt it too. 

"Anne...is that..." He murmured in awe. 

"The baby." She nodded. 

Richard leaned down, planting soft kisses against her bump, as he often did. Anne closed her eyes, she was the most fortunate of women. She had a husband who loved her deeply, and she could not fathom ever doubting that.


	10. Chapter 10

Richard had almost wanted to laugh as he watched Anne walk towards him. He'd always thought she had a graceful walk, but now she was so heavy with child that she was waddling. Richard found her to be just adorable. She was so heavy with child, and the midwife had said she would likely grow just a bit larger before the child was born. 

He placed his hands gently on her stomach. Later, he would kiss all over her stomach, but for now he would wrap his arm around her waist and steady her as she walked. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly. 

Anne could not help but smile. Richard seemed to continually ask how she was feeling. After how sick she'd been earlier in the pregnancy she could understand, if it it did make her crazy sometimes. "Well." She nodded. She hoped he would not see she felt a little troubled. 

"What troubles you?" He asked softly, helping her to sit. 

Anne looked up. She still sometimes wondered how he seemed to know her so well. "The baby will come soon." She murmured as she tried to make herself comfortable. 

Richard knelt in front of her. "Yes, that is true." 

Anne studied his face for a moment. "Childbirth is dangerous." She said softly. "There are no guarantees." 

"No." He shook his head. "God would not be so cruel as to only allow us this little bit of happiness. "

"Richard...." She said softly. 

"No." He shook his head, not wanting to hear it. 

Anne sighed softly, as he lay his head against her knee, tangling her fingers in his hair after a moment. She knew then she couldn't bring herself to ask it of him. Perhaps that was what loving someone was all about, putting that person's needs before your own. She could tell Richard could not bear the mere thought of losing her, and she would not ask him to choose the child's life over her own, at least not today. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Francis Lovell watched as Richard paced the chamber. He couldn't help but think of the menagerie of animals in the Tower, and compare Richard to one of them. As long as he'd known Richard, he wasn't certain if he'd ever saw Richard like this before. He was worried out of his mind, and there was not a thing Francis could do. 

"How long has it been?" Richard asked. 

"About seven hours total." Francis replied. 

Richard took a deep breath. Surely Anne's labor would be over soon. He could not believe God could be so cruel as give them this taste of happiness and then snatch it away. "Cannot be long now."

"No." Francis shook his head. 

Hours later though, they were still in the Chapel. Francis had steadfastly blocked Richard from leaving several times, and if they'd not been in the Chapel, probably would have the bruises to show for it. 

At the moment, Richard was kneeling in prayer, and had been for at least an hour. Francis watched as his friend's fingers moved over the rosary beads. As the candlelight caught one of the beads, Francis realized Richard held one of Anne's rosaries. He could not help but feel for his friend, and had no idea how Richard would react if the worst happened. 

"How long?" Richard asked hoarsely. 

"What?" Francis asked, stalling. By his count it had been about twenty-five hours since Anne's labor had started. 

"How long since it started?" Richard repeated. 

"About twenty-five hours." Francis reluctantly replied. 

Richard stood quickly heading for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Francis asked. 

"The tower, and if you know what is good for you....you will not try to stop me." 

Francis took a deep breath. "You remember what Anne said?"

Richard turned to look at him. "Twenty-five hours. I am going. She could be...."

"Don't think that." Francis said softly. 

Richard turned and left the chapel, with Francis following quickly behind. He knew that if the worst, well if the worst happened, he could not possibly leave Richard alone. 

"You know...." Richard said very softly, as they reached the tower rooms. "She was afraid....." At that moment, they heard Anne scream, and Richard immediately grew pale.

Francis took Richard's arm, holding him back. "No, stay." He shook his head. "She'll not want you to see her like this." 

Before Richard could reply, there was another scream, then the cries of a baby filled the air. Almost immediately though, he thought of Anne, and prayed she was fine. He pounded on the door to let them know he was outside. 

Although little more than a quarter of an hour could have passed, it seemed much longer before the door opened, and the midwife emerged with a swaddled bundle. 

Richard slowly took a step forward. "The Duchess...." He asked, a lump in his throat. 

The midwife looked up and smiled. "She is well." She nodded. 

Richard took a deep breath of relief as the baby was placed in his arms. "And the baby...." He finally asked. 

The midwife smiled. "He is healthy." 

Richard looked down at the baby, he now held in his arms. His child, his and Anne's son. A son, he had a son. He'd accomplished the one thing both of his brothers had not. His firstborn, with his wife, was a son. He looked down at the little boy, surprised by how small the child felt in his arms. 

"Yes." The midwife said softly. "He is rather small, but he is healthy and strong." 

After just a moment, Richard nodded. Anne was petite, so it was likely best their boy was small. He couldn't help but stare in wonder at the baby. His son. "The Duchess...." He wanted more than anything to see Anne now. 

"She is well." The midwife repeated. "You will see her soon." She knew that was not strictly allowed, but this was a royal Duke and Duchess, and she'd been at Middleham since the earliest stages of the pregnancy. She'd watched how the Duke had taken care of his wife, and she knew there would be no way to stop him from entering the chambers. 

Frankly the tender care the Duke had bestowed upon his wife would make anyone doubt the rumors which stated he'd married the girl for her fortune. No, it was clear to anyone with eyes to see that Duke loved his wife, and that she loved him. 

Richard was too absorbed with his son to even notice the midwife had turned and gone back into Anne's chambers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Richard walked into the bedchamber, the first thing he noticed was Anne sitting in the middle of the bed, the pillows propped up behind her. He smiled as she held her arms out for the baby. 

Anne smiled tiredly as Richard placed the baby in his arms. She doubted if he knew, but she'd only held the baby for a few moments before sending him down to his father. She'd always known Richard would be out of his mind with worry when she gave birth. That was why, when she'd heard the pounding on the door, she'd sent the baby down to Richard as quickly as she could. 

"He's beautiful." Anne said softly. 

"Yes, he is." Richard nodded, sitting next to her. 

She smiled softly as Richard kissed her shoulder. "What shall we name him?" She asked softly. As she saw it, there was one possible choice, at least for this baby. 

Richard looked at her for a moment. "Edward." He said softly. "After my brother, the King." His eyes searched hers to see if that would be fine. 

After a moment, Anne nodded. "We'll call him Ned though." She said firmly. 

"Ned." He smiled softly, looking down at the baby in her arms. He kissed her shoulder again. "Thank God you are both well." He murmured. 

"Yes, we are." She said softly. She knew she'd likely never tell him exactly how rough the labor had been, how she'd feared she would not make it through, nor how she'd called for him when she was at her weakest point. No, those things would remain her secret. 

"Hmmmm." He said softly, stifling a yawn. 

Anne laughed softly. "Tired?" She said softly. 

"Exhausted." He said softly. Then he realized what he'd said. "Sorry....should not have...."

"Shush." She said softly, resting against him. "The days have been long and hard for both of us." 

Richard sighed softly, fighting against closing his eyes. As Anne's breaths became deep and even with sleep, he stopped fighting sleep and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Anne was surprised when she felt Richard slip into the bed next to her. She was still in her confinement, so strictly speaking he should not be here at all. She knew that, he knew that; yet there he was. She smiled as she felt his arms slip around her and draw her close. 

“Seems we have a very kind midwife.” He said softly. 

Anne laughed very softly. “Yes, it does seem we do.” 

He kissed the top of her head. He’d missed having her next to him at night. He certainly could not wait until her confinement was over. 

“I’ve missed you.” Anne said softly as she snuggled close. 

“Not as much as I’ve missed you.” Richard murmured. 

She laughed softly. “Oh, should we playfully argue about who has missed whom more?”

He gently pushed her hair back. “Perhaps not tonight, but once your confinement ends, why not?” 

Anne looked up at him. “And just what does the winner of this argument win?” She grinned. 

Richard laughed softly. “Seems that we both would be winners of this argument.” 

“And how do you see that, Richard?” Anne asked, holding back her laughter. 

“Your confinement will be ended, we’ll have this playful argument in bed, you realize where my mind is going?” He gently nuzzled her neck. 

“To forbidden places.” She murmured. 

He looked up and laughed. “Not for much longer.” 

“End of the week.” She smiled softly. 

He leaned down and kissed her. “You should rest until then.” He said softly between kisses. 

“Why is that?” Anne asked softly

“Because you will not sleep much, if at all, that night.” Richard promised softly. 

Anne laughed softly. “Then I find myself anticipating that very much.” She murmured before kissing him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne’s confinement had ended that morning. She had spent little time with Richard during the day. The look he’d given her earlier though, it had made her burn to say the least. She found herself full of anticipation for him to come to their chamber. She had decided it would be best for them to dine privately in their chamber, and the dinner platters of meat and cheese were already laid out near the fire. 

She looked through the coffers which contained Richard’s clothing until she found what she wanted, one of his shirts. She had decided to wear it in place of a nightgown tonight. She did not expect to be wearing it for very long at all. 

Part of her was still amazed Richard had not taken a mistress during her pregnancy. She knew most men did, in order to satisfy their needs. Yet her husband had not, he’d lain next to her night after night when all they could do was kiss goodnight. There were times she still wondered if she’d ever truly understand Richard. She slipped her nightgown off, and then slipped the shirt over her head. She had to laugh as she looked down. The shirt went to just a little below her knees. She couldn’t help but think it looked quite funny. 

Her musings stopped the moment the chamber door opened. She looked up as Richard walked in. As his eyes raked over her, she almost laughed nervously; but before the sound could escape her, he’d crossed the chamber and taken her into his arms. 

There had been no preamble to his kiss, he’d swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply, passionately. Anne realized in that moment, she’d forgotten what it was like to have his sole focus be on her. He’d not kissed her like this during the pregnancy, nor had he kissed her like this once she’d given birth. She groaned softly, relishing the hungriness of his kiss. The knowledge that he wanted her, and her alone. 

Richard pulled back, resting his forehead against her. “Are you hungry?” He murmured, his lips just inches from hers. 

“Not for food.” She murmured. 

“Good.” Richard said softly, before kissing her again. 

Anne wrapped her arms around him tightly, clinging to him. To her it seemed she was aware only of him, of his kiss, his hands wandering all over her body, his body pressed against hers. 

He picked her up, carried her to the bed, and gently placed Anne in the center of the bed. She raised up, watching as he removed his doublet and shirt. She groaned softly as he moved back over to her, straddling her as they kissed. 

As he touched and kissed her, Anne forgot about all her earlier concerns that he would not like the changes the pregnancy had caused in her body. No, he seemed to like very much that her breasts were fuller now, he seemed to like very much that the soft curves of her body were more pronounced now. 

Richard slowly pushed the shirt up her body, kissing the uncovered skin as the shirt moved up her body. He paid special attention to her belly, kissing the marks which were there because she’d carried his child. He spent a long time just kissing her breasts, moving her hand away, and holding it back when she would have unlaced his breeches. 

“Richard…..please….” Anne moaned, more than anything she wanted to feel him inside her. Now. 

This time when she moved to unlace his breeches, Richard did not stop her, in fact once they were unlaced, he pushed them down his body. He groaned softly, entwining their hands together as he started to slowly enter her. He’d planned to take this slowly, to prolong the pleasure, but he quickly realized he was not going to be able to do that. He cried out hoarsely as the speed of his thrusts started to increase with each one. He reached his hand between their joined bodies, find the place that would make Anne cry out with pleasure. 

Anne arched against him, in time with each of his thrusts. She could hear the hoarseness of his cries, and realized she was just as hoarse as she cried out in pleasure. 

Richard groaned, his head falling against her shoulder as he felt his own orgasm start. He wrapped his arms around Anne tightly, not wanting to move away from her at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne groaned very softly opening her eyes as the sun hit them. She could tell by the shadows of the room, it was sunrise. She’d doubted she and Richard had been asleep for more than an hour, maybe two hours at most. She groaned softly as she moved against him in the bed. 

“More?” He groaned softly, not opening his eyes or raising his head from her chest. 

Anne laughed softly. “The sun is rising.” 

He opened one eye and raised up just a bit. “So, it is.” He groaned softly, raising up to look at her. “Good morning, beautiful.” He murmured. 

She laughed softly. “Good morning.” 

He groaned softly, nuzzling her neck. He had to admit the idea of watching her pleasure in the early morning light sounded wonderful to him. He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. 

“Again?” Anne laughed softly, as her hand moved down his body. 

“What do you think?” He murmured. “We have months to make up for.” 

Anne laughed softly as she straddled him. “You’re right.” She murmured. 

Later, she lay snuggled against him. “We aren’t leaving these chambers today, are we?” She asked sleepily. 

“Most definitely not.” He replied, as he closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

There had been many times in her life Anne had felt love for someone else; the love she’d had for her parents when she was a girl, the love she had for her sister, the girlish love and infatuation she’d felt for Richard, and even the stronger love she felt for him now. None of those feelings though had prepared her for what she’d feel for her son. She loved her little Ned with her full being. There were no dark memories or times which clouded her mind at times when it came to him. She often would go to the nursery just to watch him sleep during his naps, and there was nothing she liked more than to take him with her, and nap in her bedchambers. 

Anne’s newly awakened maternals feelings made it even less possible for her to comprehend her own mother’s actions. The Countess of Warwick had deserted Anne when her father had died. She’d left Anne with the Lancastarians, and Anne had never been able to fully understand her mother’s actions. Now, she could not understand them at all. Anne knew beyond any doubt that she would never desert her Edward as her mother had done. 

There were times she would have loved to confront her mother, but Anne was honestly reluctant to do it. The past was said and done. It was over, and she wanted to forget about it. She wanted to focus on her husband, her son, her family. Ned and Richard were now the most important people in her life. 

The evening had been long, and she’d spent most of it alone. Richard had sent word to her that he had many dispatches from London and York to work on, and he would likely not be retiring until late. Anne had taken the time to work on baby clothes she was sewing for Ned. Her son was growing, and although the nurses insisted the hems could be let down on the gowns he currently wore, Anne wanted to make new ones for him too. Of course, she’d chosen the finest and softest linen she could find for the gowns. She wanted the fabric to be comfortable against his skin. 

The hour was late as Richard came into their bedchamber, and he was surprised to find Anne still awake. He was relieved though, as he’d been able to spend little time with her that day. “I thought you would be asleep.” He smiled. 

She shook her head. “I wasn’t very tired yet, so I thought I would work on this.” She held the baby gown up for him to see. 

Richard grinned. “He’s already growing out of his gowns?”

Anne smiled as she put the gown into her sewing basket. “The nurses said the hems can be let out of them, but I wanted to make him some new ones.” 

He smiled, indulgently. “That does not surprise me.” He poured a glass of wine. “Join me?”

“I will.” She smiled, sitting the sewing basket down near her side of the bed. After slipping her robe over her gown, she walked over to him. 

He slipped his arms around her waist, under the robe, which she’d left untied. Richard sighed softly as he could smell her perfumed soap, the scent of which still clung to her. 

Anne sighed contently as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “What troubles you?” She asked softly. 

Richard had buried his head against her shoulder for a moment, and he could not help but smile for a moment. For all that Anne said he still confused her, she did know him and his moods very well. “You’re very observant.” He murmured. 

“Is it not a wife’s job to observe her husband and help him in any way that she can?” Anne murmured. 

He sat down on the settle near the fire, and pulled her onto his lap. He was quiet for a moment, playing with her open robe. “For all that I confuse you, it seems you still know me very well.” 

Anne blushed. “It is your actions towards me that confuse me mostly.” She murmured. 

He kissed the top of her head, privately vowing that someday she would understand she was worth every bit of his love and devotion. “George is being….George.” He shrugged just a bit. 

Anne stiffened a bit at Richard’s words, and he immediately started to rub her back. “What do you mean?” She asked. 

Richard was quiet for just a moment, rubbing her back until he felt her relax a bit. “George is still fighting the inheritance. Seems to believe that since he is Earl of Warwick he should have the inheritance. Edward has written that George seems to be planning to offer to bring your mother from sanctuary to Warwick Castle. I imagine then, he would fight to have the Beauchamp estates reinstated to her.” 

Anne stiffened again. “Therefore taking a good number of our holdings.” 

“Yes.” Richard nodded. “Money wise, we would be fine.” He said softly. 

“Half of the Beauchamp holdings are rightfully mine and therefore yours.” She said softly. “Surely there is a way to stop George.” 

“Edward did suggest something.” Richard said softly. His brother had also suggested keeping the plan quiet until it was done, but there was no way Richard was not going to tell Anne before the letters he’d written were sent to London the next morning. “First he suggested your mother does leave Beaulieu, but instead of going to Warwick and to George, she comes here.” 

“Here?” Anne echoed. “But would George not…”

“Say that I have coerced her, oh more than likely. Edward’s idea to solve that is to…” He took a deep breath. “Have her declared dead.” 

“Dead?!” Anne exclaimed after a moment. This entire scenario was confusing her. 

“She would not actually be dead.” He said softly. “She would live here, with us, or on her own in one of the towers. Legally she would be dead though. Therefore the inheritance would pass equally to you and to Isabel, as it should.” 

Anne was silent, her mind in turmoil. She did not want her mother at Middleham, but neither did she want to lose anything to George. Not after everything he’d put her through. Oh, she’d laughed it off, and tried to act strong. “She left me with the Lancastrians.” She murmured. “She left me on a battlefield, and felt for her own protection, without a thought of me, without a thought of what would happen to me.” 

“Yes.” Richard said evenly. “She did.” He would not let his own feelings about the Countess’ actions cloud his judgement or Anne’s thoughts. 

She took a deep breath. “I do not want her here.” She said softly. “Yet…”

“Neither do you want to lose anything to George.” He said softly. 

“No.” She shook her head. “Do you?”

“No.” He said softly, as her hands now started to run soothingly over his back as he stiffened with that admission. 

“We have little choice, Richard.” Anne said softly. “We must bring her to Middleham.” 

He nodded. “The letters agreeing to Edward’s scheme are already written. They will be sent to London tomorrow.” 

Anne looked up at him. “What would you have done if I had disagreed?” She asked softly. 

He was quiet for a moment. “Sent the second set of letters which would have told Edward I do not agree to his scheme.” 

Anne’s eyes grew wide for a moment. “You would truly have done something against our best interests for me?” She said softly. 

He brushed her hair back. “Silly girl, have you not learned I will do anything for you?” He said softly. 

She took a deep breath. “I believe that’s a lesson I just learned.” She was quiet for a moment, sipping her wine. “Where are the letters?” 

He unbuttoned his doublet and handed the letters to her, and then nodded for her to open them. 

Anne broke the seal on the letters and read them. Indeed he had written to Edward saying he would not agree to declaring the Countess dead and her coming to Middleham. After a moment, she stood and walked over to the fire. Without a moment’s hesitation, she tossed the letters into the flames. As she turned back to face Richard, she found he was standing in front of her. 

He reached out, wrapping his arms around her, and drawing her close against him. Her arms went around him tightly, as they always did. Their kisses and Anne’s closeness were having the usual effect, and he pulled her closer. 

Anne laughed softly. “Did you not get enough this morning, my lord?” She teased. They’d sleepily made love that morning when they’d awakened just before dawn. 

“That was this morning.” He murmured, kissing her throat. “This is now.” 

Anne laughed again, as Richard picked her up and carried her to the bed. There had been times her desires for him had confused her, and she’d wondered if other husbands bedded their wives as often as he bedded her. She’d finally realized that the intimacies of their marriage were normal to them, and if other marriages were not the same, then that was not her concern. As he pushed her nightgown up, and then over her head, she realized tonight would not be a leisurely love-making session, no this was going to be quick. She kissed him as she felt his hand drift down her body to arouse her. She cried out his name as he entered her. 

Later, Richard held her close as Anne fell asleep. He finally believed Anne realized she was more than a wife to him, she was his partner in all things, and he hoped she realized she always would be.


	13. Chapter 13

As Richard woke, he could feel Anne’s soft breath against his chest. He always enjoyed the mornings when he would wake before her, and he could watch her sleep for a bit. He still could not help but think of how peaceful she looked when sleeping. He knew she was content and happy now, and there was absolutely nothing which made him happier. 

He stroked her hair back from her face, as she snuggled closer. Her mother would be arriving at Middleham any day now. Honestly he was concerned about Anne’s reaction to her mother’s presence in their home. Although Anne did not speak much of the past, unless he strongly prompted, he knew she’d not forgive the Countess of Warwick for her desertion. Richard did not blame his wife for that at all. In truth, he’d forgiven neither of Anne’s parents for the past. He did not have to worry about the Earl of Warwick, as the man was dead, but the Countess of Warwick was another matter entirely. 

He knew Anne was starting to awaken the moment her breathing changed. He smoothed his hand down her side to her hip. “Good morning.” He murmured when he felt her smile against his chest. 

“Good morning.” Anne said sleepily. 

“I trust you slept well?” Richard asked softly. 

Anne laughed softly. “When you finally decided to let me sleep, yes.” She teased. 

He laughed softly. “I do not remember you complaining last night.” He turned to face her. “In fact, lady wife, I do believe the words coming out of your mouth indicated you wanted more.” 

She laughed, then her breath caught as his hand moved from her hip, and his fingers brushed against her thigh. “That is quite true, my lord husband.” She murmured. 

He sighed softly, his fingers gently stroking her thighs. He couldn’t help but laugh softly as she opened her legs more for him. “And you are wanting more now, are you not?” He asked. 

Anne laughed softly. “Yes.” She groaned as he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. 

He looked up at her, it was in moments like these when he didn’t care about what the Church said and taught. The sight of his wife above him would always bring him great pleasure. He groaned as their hands entwined, and she slowly started to take him inside. It amused him, she always wanted him to lose control, but when she had the control, their lovemaking was alway slow and gentle. 

She gasped as he cupped her breast. “Yes, like that.” She murmured. 

He groaned, raising up a bit so he could kiss her breasts, he relished the sound that escaped her lips, and his hands moved down to her hips which were moving faster now. He knew she was getting close. 

“Richard….” She gasped. “Oh yes….” 

Richard tightened his arms around her, as he felt her muscles tighten around him. “That’s it.” He said softly. “Let go, let me hear you.” He said as she cried out even more. 

Anne couldn’t help but mindlessly cry out his name, the force of the orgasm seemed overwhelming to her. She felt him thrust a few more times, then she felt his seed inside her, and felt his head buried against her shoulder

Richard lay back against the pillows, cradling her in his arms. He kissed the top of Anne’s head as he held her still trembling body close. 

“Richard….” She murmured. 

“I’ve got you.” He murmured. He sighed softly, kissing her shoulder. 

She snuggled close against him. “You are just….” 

He laughed softly, and was about to answer her, when one of his men knocked on the door. He got up, put his robe on, and went out to talk to the man. When Richard came back in, he found Anne sitting up against the pillows, she’d pulled the covers up around her. “Your mother has arrived.” He said softly. 

Anne stared at him for a moment. “There goes my idea of staying in bed all day.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne paused outside of the door to her mother’s chambers. The chambers were located in one of the other towers of the castle, far away from the chambers she shared with Richard, and far away from the nursery too. Anne did not want her mother anywhere near her son, honestly she did not trust her mother at all. 

The Countess of Warwick looked up as her daughter entered the chamber. She had to admit, Anne looked well. Much better than she’d ever looked in France. That was a relief to her. 

“Mother.” Anne said softly after a moment. 

“So this is to be my new prison?” The Countess asked. 

“Yes, it is.” Anne replied. 

“I had hoped….” She said softly. 

“What had you hoped, Mother? That things would be different? Why would you hope that?”Anne asked. 

“You are my daughter. I hoped you would not imprison me too.” She replied. 

“And I had hopes I would not be married to Lancaster, we do not always get what we want, Mother.” Anne replied evenly. 

“You have married Richard.” The Countess said. 

“Yes, I have.” Anne nodded. 

“Is that not what you’ve always wanted?” She asked. 

“You cannot be serious.” Anne stared at her in shock. 

“You always wanted to marry Richard. That was always clear.” She replied. “Now you have everything you’ve ever wanted.” 

“Do you have any idea what I’ve gone through to be here?” Anne asked. “Any idea at all, Mother?”

“Anne…” She tried to say. 

“Allow me to enlighten you. I’m certain you remember that you and Father married me to Edward of Lancaster. Do you have any idea what that was like? Oh you were there, but it was like you cared about nothing at all. Tell me Mother, did you care that my husband used to beat me? Or that he would force himself on me? Do you remember telling me that he was my husband now, and I needed to do as he said?”

“Anne that time was…” The Countess tried to explain. 

“I do not care what excuses you make, Mother! It does not change the past. You and Father married me to a monster, you married me to a man who was going to execute every person I ever cared about in front of me! Do you have any idea what that was like?”

She turned away, trying to control what she felt. She’d known the marriage was not happy, but she’d never thought it had been this bad. 

“My body was sacrificed for Father’s ambition, and you condoned it. I can neither forget nor forgive that.” Anne said softly. 

She bowed her head, knowing there was nothing she could say to Anne at this moment. 

“You will be safe and comfortable here, Mother, that much I can give you.” She said softly, turning to go. 

“You are fortunate daughter, you have given your husband a son.” The Countess said. 

Anne turned, it was on the tip of her tongue to say that was something her mother had never accomplished, but she found she couldn’t be that cruel. “I am fortunate indeed.” She said softly. 

Richard looked up as the door closed, and Anne came into the corridor. “Anne…” He said softly. 

Anne stopped and stared at him. “How much did you hear?” She asked softly. 

“All of it.” He said softly. 

She closed her eyes. “I never intended for you to know, for you to know the extent of what he did.” She said softly. 

He took a step towards her. “Do you think I did not know?” He asked softly. 

“How did you?” She asked softly. 

He gently wrapped his arms around her. “Because I know how much of a monster he was, not to mention the way you were when you came home, everything said he’d been horrible to you.” He gently stroked her hair back. 

Anne buried her head against his shoulder. “I never wanted you to know.” She said softly. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“I wanted the past to be the past, and most of the time it is.” She said softly. “But having my mother here, that reminds me….”

He brushed her hair back again. “What can I do?” He asked softly. 

“Love me.” She said softly. 

“You know I do.” He murmured. 

Anne reached up, brushing his hair back. “I want….no I need…” She took a deep breath, she’d never talked to him like this before. “I need to feel you inside me.” She said softly. “I need that so badly right now, Richard.” 

He took her hand, and took her back to their chambers. As the door closed behind them, he pulled her tightly into his arms and kissed her deeply. Anne wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. “Richard….” She murmured. 

He moved them towards the bed. “Wrap your hands around the bedpost while I unlace your dress.” He murmured. 

Anne did as he asked, and wrapped her arms around the bedpost, as he started to unlace her dress. Richard gently ran his finger down her spine as he unlaced the dress, causing her to shiver. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” He said softly. 

Anne closed her eyes. “How much I cannot wait to feel your hands on every part of me.” She said softly. 

“Only my hands?” He murmured, pushing the dress from her shoulders. 

She groaned softly as he kissed her shoulders. “No, your lips too.” 

Richard laughed softly, as he kissed down her spine, causing her to moan softly. He gently took her hands from the bedpost, and pushed her dress down past her hips. Just after she stepped out of the dress, he removed her shift. “Put your hands back on the bedpost.” He said softly. Once she had, he cupped her breasts with his hands. “What are you thinking now?” He asked softly. 

She moaned very softly, as his thumbs rubbed her nipples. “Richard, I want….” She moaned very softly. 

“Tell me what you want?” He murmured. 

She moaned again, her head falling against his shoulder. “You.” She murmured. “I want to feel you inside me, filling me.” 

He moved his hands down her arms, gently removing her hands from the bedpost. He gently lay her back on the bed, then he started to undress. As soon as he was undressed, he climbed onto the bed with her. He laughed softly as she brought her knees up and opened her legs wide. “You want this badly.” He murmured. 

She laughed softly. “I wasn’t kidding, Richard.” 

He groaned softly, kissing her deeply. 

She moaned as he brought her hands above her head. “Richard….”

“Slow?” He asked softly. 

“No.” She shook her head. “I need you, now.” 

He groaned softly, entering her in one swift thrust. He groaned again as her legs wrapped around him, pulling him in even deeper. “Anne…” He murmured. 

She groaned very softly. “Yes.” She murmured, she raised her hips, meeting each of his thrusts. She moaned as one of his hands slipped between their bodies. “Please….” She murmured. 

“Shhhhh, I know.” He murmured. He easily found the spot he knew would make her cry out. 

“Richard!” She cried out. “Oh yes…” 

He groaned, knowing she was close. “Let go.” He whispered. “Let go, Anne.” 

She cried out again, mindlessly as she reached orgasm. She closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them again, she found Richard looking down at her, smiling softly. “Richard…” She murmured. 

He smiled softly, then gently kissed her. “You passed out.” He murmured. 

She laughed softly. “That does not happen often.” She’d passed out a couple of times when he’d used his mouth on her. 

“No.” He murmured, then smirked slightly. 

“And you love that you made me pass out.” She laughed. 

“Of course I do. I’ve pleasured you well.” He sighed, snuggling close to her. 

She sighed softly, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. “Richard, do you think I am wrong?” 

“Regarding your mother?” He guessed softly. 

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“I think you are the one who knows best how much you suffered in France, and after.” He said softly. 

“She left me. She thought only of herself.” She murmured, then sighed softly. 

“You know that I will never leave you alone.” He murmured. 

“Of course, I know that.” She snuggled closer, closing her eyes. 

“Sleep.” He murmured. 

“You’re staying with me?” She asked. 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” He replied, wrapping his arms around her tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

It was with some reluctance that Anne climbed the stairs in her mother’s tower. The Countess had been at Middleham for several months now. Anne spent as little time with her mother as possible. She supposed it would be possible to spend no time with her mother, but she did like to check on the Countess’ welfare weekly. 

“Mother.” She said, after closing the door behind her. She imagined she would not be there long

“If is not my wayward daughter.” The Countess replied. 

Anne raised an eyebrow. This was clearly going to be a short visit. 

“Please have a seat.” The Countess gestured. 

“I’ll stand.” Anne said softly. 

“Very well then.” She shrugged. “Tell me daughter have you read the legislation which declares me dead?” 

“No, and why should I?” Anne asked. 

“You should. It contains some very interesting things about your marriage.” she looked up at her daughter. 

“And what might those things be?” Anne asked, honestly she did not truly care.

“It gives Richard your lands.” The Countess replied. 

“Richard is my husband, of course he hold my lands, Mother.” Anne reminded her. 

“Ah, but if he divorces you, he keeps the lands.” She replied. 

“Divorces me?” Anne could not keep the shock from her voice. Not shock at the thought Richard would divorce her, she knew that would never happen, but that her Mother was still trying to drive her and Richard apart. 

“Yes, if he divorces you, he keeps your lands.” She left out the part that it was provided Richard did not remarry.

Anne could not help it, she started to laugh. “Richard will not divorce me.” She said confidently. 

The Countess ignored her. “I’ve been considerable time thinking about this, my guess is you married quickly, you did not have a dispensation, and Richard promised to obtain one. Tell me daughter have you seen the dispensation?” 

Anne laughed again. “I do hate to spoil your conspiracy, but yes I have.” 

“Oh, have you?” She asked. 

“Yes, you see…” Anne grinned. “The marriage was all my idea. I am the one who approached Richard with the idea. I suggested a Neville bride could be very beneficial to him for many years. So you see Mother, this little scheme to tear us apart will fail, just like everything else you have tried.” She then turned and left without another word. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne sighed softly, turning in the bed and touching the empty pillow next to her. Empty yet again. She had no idea what was going on with Richard. He seemed to be coming to bed late at night, if at all. He seemed to be making certain she was asleep when he came to bed, and was gone before she awakened in the mornings. To say she found it frustrating would be an understatement. She glanced at the candle, and realized it would quite late, therefore unlikely he would be coming to bed tonight. She curled up trying not to let her fears get to her. Deep down, she could never believe Richard would break her vows, but she certainly could not understand what he was doing now. 

She decided to send word the next afternoon that she wanted to talk to him. She never did this, never imposed on him if she could help it, but she had to know what was going on with her husband. 

“Anne?” Richard said softly, as he came into their bedchamber. He was concerned, she never did this. 

“Ah, I see you do remember me.” She said without even thinking. 

Richard blinked. It seemed she was angry. The few times they’d argued, Anne had been quite sarcastic at times. “Yes, of course I do.” He said evenly. 

She blinked. She’d been hoping to make him angry, but at the moment it seemed that was not working. “You have deserted my bed.” She said softly. “Oh, you come sometimes, when I am asleep, and you leave before I awaken. The only way I know you’ve been there is your side of the bed is mused too.” 

“I’ve had a great deal of work.” He said softly. It was an excuse, he knew that. 

“And yet at other times when you’ve had a great deal of work you’ve stayed until I’m awake, or you’ve awakened me when you came to bed.” She replied. “What is the difference now?”

“Anne it is…” He started to say. 

“Is there someone else sharing your bed, Richard?” She asked. She did not really believe there was, but she wanted to see his reaction to the question. 

“What?!” He took a step towards here. 

“Answer the question, Richard.” She said calmly. 

“How can you even think that I would…” He shook his head. 

“You’re not coming to my bed, and even when you do, when we….make love...you’re…” She blushed. She knew he would think it to be embarrassment, but in truth it was anger. 

“Go on.” He prompted softly. 

“You don’t even…” She waved her hands around. “You want me to say it? Fine! You don’t even...you don’t even spill your seed where you should!” She was clearly flustered as she said the words. 

He took a deep breath. “Allow me to explain…”

“Then explain.” She said softly. 

“You remember how sick you were with Ned?” He said softly. 

She looked at him, confused. “Of course I do.” 

“You remember how long his birth took?” He asked, his eyes searching her. 

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“Do you have any idea how helpless I felt during those times?” Richard asked softly. 

“How?” Anne asked softly. 

“Helpless.” He said softly. “There was nothing I could do for you. Nothing I could do to help you when you were so sick in the beginning, nothing I could do to make Ned’s birth faster. I could do nothing for you.” 

“So you…” She stared at him for a moment in disbelief. 

“The only thing I can do is see you do not end up with child again.” He said softly. 

Again, she stared at him in disbelief. He would see that she did not end up with child again. Was he listening to himself? “You cannot be serious.” She said softly. No, she would not let him see this had hurt. 

“Completely.” He said softly. 

She lifted her eyes up to meet his, not able to hide the hurt, and as he drew a sharp breath she realized he knew he’d hurt her. “You do not believe Ned was worth all of that?” She asked. “Because I believe he’s worth all of that and more, and I would gladly go through all of it again to give him a brother or sister.” 

“It’s not that Ned is not worth it, Anne. It’s….” He couldn’t finish. 

She took a step towards him. “So you take the matters into your hands without consulting me. You abandon our bed, because I imagine that if you were in our bed your idea would be so difficult for you to keep. Then when you do bed me, you...I am your wife, Richard.” She said softly. “I am not a whore.” 

“Anne!” He cried, astonished at her words. 

“You think I do not realize what you have done is how a man treats a whore? How he keeps from getting a child on her? Well, I know. And if you think you are the first to treat me in such a way, then you are mistaken.” 

He again stared at her in shock. “Lancaster.” 

“Oh yes.” She said softly. “You really think he left me alone even after Barnet. Oh now, his male lusts must be satisfied, any female body would do, and mine happened to be the closest, and had the added bonus of being the one he owned.” 

He closed his eyes. “I’m a fool.” He muttered. 

Anne laughed softly after a few moments of silence. “If you are waiting for me to disagree, you’re going to have a long wait, Richard.” Her voice was softer now, warmer. 

He stepped towards her. “Anne…” 

She looked up at him. “You cannot do this to me Richard, you cannot spend over a year giving me your love when I want or need it, and then take it away.” 

He brushed her hair back, relieved that she didn’t move away from him. “That’s how I’ve made you feel?” He asked softly. 

“Yes.” She admitted very softly. 

“Can you forgive me?” He asked softly. “For being the biggest fool in England.” 

She laughed very softly. “If I could not, we would not be standing here now.” 

“You realize that if you get so sick this time, your mother is probably going to think I’ve poisoned you.” He said dryly. 

“Oh yes, because poison would be so much easier than divorcing me, of course you’d keep my lands either way.” She smirked. 

“Ah, you know about that.” He said softly. 

“My mother enlightened me, shall we say.” She said softly. 

“And what did you do?” He asked. 

“Enlightened her that our marriage was originally my idea.” She said softly. 

He laughed softly. “And here I thought there was little that happens in this castle I do not know of.” 

Anne burst out laughing. “Oh, I’d say there’s a lot you do not know of. For instance do you know how your very unsatisfied wife has been passing her time?” 

He pulled her tightly against him. “How?”

Anne looked down for a moment, she seemed to be measuring her response. “Let’s just say she’s discovered her fingers are not anywhere near as talented as yours.” 

He laughed softly. “Oh is that so?” He murmured. 

“Quite so.” She said softly. 

He took her hand in his. “Your fingers are not as long as mine.”

“Nor are they as big.” She mumbled. 

“I believe I should do something about that.” He said softly. “In fact it would be my duty, no make that my pleasure…” 

“It better be my pleasure, Richard.” She mumbled. 

He laughed very softly. “Are you challenging me?” 

She looked up at met his eyes, and could not help but grin. “Yes.”

He laughed softly, perhaps a big wickedly, and before Anne could register what was happening, he’d picked her up, and carried her over to the bed. As she fell back against the bed, Richard pushed her skirt up to her waist. She gasped as his finger slipped inside her. “That’s what you want isn’t it?” He murmured. 

“For now.” She managed to say. 

He laughed very softly. “What do you want?” He asked softly. Of course, he suspected he knew. 

“I want to feel you inside, filling me.” She murmured. “And you’re not pulling out this time, you’re giving me everything.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh at her bossiness, as he leaned down to kiss her neck. “You are so demanding.” He laughed softly. 

“I know what I want.” She gasped. 

“You’re so wet.” He murmured, then withdrew his hand. “Turn over, let me get this dress off you.” 

Anne turned over onto her stomach as Richard quickly unlaced her dress. As he finished, she raised up so it could slip past her hips. 

“You may turn over now.” He murmured once, he’d dropped her dress to the floor. 

As she turned over, her shift rode up her legs, and she raised up to pull it up, and then pulled it completely off. 

Richard laughed softly, looking at her. “I believe I am quite overdressed now.” 

She laughed softly as he took his shirt off, and then stood to remove his breeches. 

“You’re eager.” He said softly, watching as her hand slipped down. 

“Quite.” She murmured. 

He took her hand and moved it away. “One of these times, you’re going to let me watch while you do that, perhaps help you, but not tonight” 

“Not tonight.” She echoed. He wasn’t moving fast enough for her, and she raised up to kiss him. 

“Patience.” He murmured. “Haven’t you heard good things come to those who wait.” 

“I’ve waited long enough, and this is enough talking.” She murmured. She cried out as he thrust into her, filling her completely with one thrust. 

The room was then filled with the sounds of their groans, and moaned. In the end, Anne found herself calling out his name mindlessly as he brought her to a shattering orgasm, and when he’d spilled inside her, he collapsed against her. 

Anne nuzzled his shoulder later, and a moment later, he rolled to his back, bringing her with him. She sighed softly as she settled against his chest. “I swear.” She murmured. “If you abandon my bed again, I’m just coming to yours. You’ll find me waiting in your bed.” 

He laughed softly. “I do learn from my mistakes, Anne.” 

She laughed very softly, contently. “I know.” 

Once she was asleep, Richard’s hand slipped down to her stomach. He closed his eyes, quietly praying she was not fertile. He did not like himself for praying such a prayer, but neither did he like the idea of Anne bearing a child while he was gone. And while he’d not told her anything yet, it looked more and more likely that his brother would order an invasion of France.


	15. Chapter 15

As she watched Middleham fill with the men who were answering the call to arms, Anne could not help but remember the Middleham of her childhood. She could not help but remember when her father was in charge of the North, and when he’d raised men for the King. Now it was her husband who was in charge, her husband who raised Northern men who would fight for his brother. 

Having so many men housed at Middleham made life quite busy for Anne as well. She was often to be found in the castle’s kitchens speaking with the head cook about the menus, or speaking with the head steward about the accommodations for the men. 

One of Anne’s ladies was brushing her hair as Richard came in. She watched as he quietly dismissed her ladies, and then came over to her. “Allow me?” He said softly. 

“Of course.” She nodded, as he picked up the brush and started to gently brush her hair. It always amused her, how gentle he was when he brushed her hair. Her ladies always used vigorous strokes of the brush, but Richard drew the brush slowly through her hair. She knew he did not wish to hurt her, and to him it seemed he should be gentle when brushing her hair. 

“What are you thinking?” Richard asked softly. 

She looked up at him, and smiled. “It always amuses me when you brush my hair.” 

“And why is that, Anne?” He asked as he picked up a few strands of her hair. 

Anne laughed softly. “You’re so gentle when you brush it.”

“Unlike your ladies.” He said softly. 

“Exactly.” Anne agreed, watching as he sat the brush down. She smiled softly, reaching and taking his hand. She was trying not to think that he would depart in the morning. He would go to France, to fight, and who knew when she would see him again. If she saw him again, and that was a thought she most certainly did not allow. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed each knuckle. 

“Anne….” Richard murmured as he gently pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against him. He nuzzled her neck gently as he held her, enjoying how she felt in his arms. 

Anne smiled softly, as he held her. She closed her eyes, praying that when he returned from France she would be heavy with child. She turned her head towards him, seeking his lips. She wanted to feel his mouth on hers, to feel his hands roaming all over her body. She was surprised to feel the back of her legs hit the bed. She’d not realized they had moved that close to the bed. 

She fell gently back onto the bed, and started to move towards the pillow. She laughed softly as Richard followed her onto the bed. The expression on his face, she wasn’t certain why she found it so amusing. As she reclined against the pillows, Richard gently touched her cheek with his hand. 

“Whatever is so amusing to you, sweetheart?” He asked softly. 

“Your expression, it’s almost predatory.” She laughed softly. 

Richard laughed softly, kissing her neck. “You think I am going to devour you?” He murmured. 

“Perhaps you are.” She said softly. She groaned softly, as he started to move her nightgown up her body inch by inch. He slowly touched her legs, then the back of her knees, and finally her thighs. “Richard…” She arched her back, and he pushed the gown up past her hips. 

Richard’s hands slipped under the gown, and he cupped her breasts. He could not help but smile as she started to moan. He kissed the base of her throat, and then started to move back down her body. 

She moaned softly, realizing his intentions, knowing he would not stop until she was completely overwhelmed by the pleasure he would give her. Her hand slipped under the nightgown, and she cupped her breast. 

Later when she’d cried out twice in pleasure, Richard started to plant gentle kisses on her belly, as she tried to catch her breath. He smiled as he realized where her hand was. “Do not stop on my account.” He murmured, as he pushed her gown up. 

Anne sat up a little, and finished pulling the gown over her head. Her eyes met Richard’s as she cupped her breast again, she could not help but smile at his sharp intake of breath as her fingers brushed over her nipple. 

“Anne…” Richard said huskily 

She realized he would not be able to hold out much longer, and as he unlaced his breeches, she moved to help him remove them. She groaned softly, as he positioned himself. 

“Don’t close your eyes.” He murmured, just before entering her. 

Anne groaned as she reached for his hand and slipped her fingers into his. Her body moved easily in the familiar rhythm of their lovemaking, her eyes never leaving his. As her orgasm came closer, Anne could not keep her eyes open. She closed them as the pleasure washed over her. 

Richard groaned, not able to hold back anymore as he felt her muscles tighten around him. He collapsed against her. 

“Not yet.” Anne murmured later, as he started to roll off her. She wrapped her arms around him, wanting to keep his weight against her. 

Richard kissed her forehead, before rolling onto his back, and pulling her with him. He wrapped his arms around Anne, as she lay against his chest. 

“Are you frightened?” He asked softly, sometime later. 

Anne raised her head up to look at him. “Yes.” She said softly, not even certain where the admission was coming from. 

“Do not be.” He said softly. “I will come home to you. I will always come home to you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne pulled her cloak around more tightly in the early autumn air. Richard had sent word ahead that he would be arriving soon. She still could not believe they had not actually fought in France. She felt as if her prayers had been answered. As she ran her hand over her swollen belly, she couldn’t help but think more than one prayer had been answered. 

She’d not told Richard she was with child. Every time she put her quill to parchment to tell him, she just could not find the words. She supposed it was because she knew he still feared her being with child again. If asked, she would not deny the early part of this pregnancy had been rough, just as it had been with Ned. But now, she felt so much better. She seemed to have more energy than she really knew how to handle. 

She shielded her eyes, as Richard and his men appeared in the distance. She walked, slowly, easily down to the courtyard to greet him. She could not help but feel just a bit nervous about his reaction. 

Richard laughed softly, as he found Anne waiting for him in the courtyard. Of course, she’d probably been watching for his arrival. At that moment, he felt better than he had since he’d arrived in France. He was bitterly disappointed in his brother, but he was home now. He would try not to think of that disappointment for a few days. As he reigned in his horse, a gust of wind blew Anne’s cloak and dress. His eyes grew wide as he noticed her swollen belly. She was with child. 

Anne watched as he dismounted quickly, and moved over to her. She was certain her smile was tremulous now, for she was quite nervous of his reaction. When he reached her, Richard did not move to embrace her, instead his hands went to her stomach. 

“Hello, little one.” He murmured, tenderly. “It seems you and your mother are full of surprises.” 

As Anne looked up, he could see the relief on her face. “You’re not angry?” She murmured. 

“No, Anne.” He shook his head. “I am not angry.” He kissed her forehead. 

She slipped her arms around his neck. “I could never find the words to tell you in a letter.” She said softly. 

“Perhaps, it’s better you did not.” He said softly, knowing he would have worried for her. 

She looked up, and then nodded. “Perhaps it is.” 

“You were sick again?” He asked softly. He knew at times her letters had not been as frequent as he would have expected. 

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“And now?” He asked softly. 

Anne laughed softly. “More energy than I know how to handle.” 

He laughed softly, leaning his forehead against hers. “You think another boy, sweetheart?” He murmured. 

“I think we’ll know in late February.” She murmured. 

Richard slipped his arm around her waist, and started to lead her into the castle. “And where is our boy?” He asked softly. 

“He is napping. I thought that his papa is home would be a wonderful surprise for him. Although, I must say I am relieved you came when you did. He will be awake soon, and I rather promised him his papa would be here when he wakes up.” 

Richard laughed softly. “Then by all means, let’s go to the nursery.” He kept his hand on Anne’s back, steadying her as they walked into the nursery tower. He would have to be strong, and not show her how nervous it made him for her to be with child again.


	16. Chapter 16

During the first weeks he was home, much of Richard’s time was spent seeing that his army was disbanded. He made sure each man was paid for his services before returning home. 

Anne realized he considered everything that had happened in France to be a fiasco. He could not comprehend why Edward had made the peace. He felt it humiliating, and he’d wanted no part of it. She could not help but feel proud of him when he’d told her how he’d refused to be on the bridge when Edward had spoken with Louis, and how he’d refused ongoing payment, or as he called them bribes, from the French. She knew there was nothing she could do, only listen as he needed to talk. 

As she neared his chambers, she could hear giggling. Ah, so her two men were together. Anne opened the door and looked inside. She couldn’t help but smile as she saw Richard on the floor with Ned, playing with blocks, and wooden horses. Clearly the blocks were to be a castle, and Richard was defending it while Ned had it under siege. Anne held back laughter as she heard Ned say he would defeat the bad Scots and take the castle. 

Richard glanced over Ned’s head, and smiled when he saw Anne in the doorway. “I am certain your lady mother would want you to defeat the bad Scots.” He said to Ned. 

Ned turned swiftly and saw Anne in the doorway. He got up so quickly that he knocked over the castle blocks as he ran to her. “Mama!” 

Richard moved to quickly pick Ned up so that he could hug Anne. “Remember, Mama can’t pick you up right now.” 

Ned nodded solemnly. “Mama has a baby in her belly.” 

“That’s right.” Anne said softly, as Ned hugged her neck. 

“Mama was sick before Papa came home. Ned didn’t like that.” He shook his head. 

“Mama didn’t like being sick either.” She smiled. 

Richard guided Anne to the chair, he shifted Ned to one side as he helped her to sit. “Why don’t you show Mama how to build a castle.” He said softly to Ned, who immediately ran back to the blocks. 

Anne looked over at Richard. “You have no idea how much it warms my heart to watch the two of you together.” 

Richard moved the stool he was sitting upon closer to her. “Is that so?” He said softly. 

“It truly is.” Anne smiled. 

“Perhaps…” He placed his hand on her belly. “Perhaps I shall soon have the same joy from watching you with our daughter.” 

“You truly would not mind a daughter?” She said softly. 

“Why would I mind a little girl who is hopefully very much like her mother?” Richard said softly. 

Anne laughed. “Very much like me? Stubborn, headstrong…..” 

“Beautiful, intelligent, strong.” He murmured. “That’s how I would describe you.”

Anne smiled softly, blinking. “I love you.” She said softly. 

He reached up and touched her cheek. “And why do you blink away tears?” 

Anne laughed softly. “You seem to have forgotten how emotional I was at times with Ned.” She smiled. 

“You’re right.” Richard said softly. “Perhaps I have.” 

Anne laughed softly. “I do promise to try not to throw a pillow at you this time.” 

Richard laughed softly, remembering that just before she’d gone into confinement with Ned, he’d said something that upset her. He honestly could not remember what, and she’d thrown one of the pillows at him. “I will hold you to that.” He laughed softly, and then kissed her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard looked up as Anne walked into his work chambers. When she let the door almost slam behind her, he knew there was something wrong. He immediately stood and moved towards her. 

“Anne?” He asked. “What is it?”

“Why is my mother the single most infuriating woman on the earth?” She asked. 

“What has she done now?” He asked evenly. 

Anne looked at Richard for a moment, no she could not tell him this. It would probably make him too angry. 

“Anne?” He asked again. 

“It’s not what she’s done, it’s just what she is.” Anne replied. 

Richard looked at her for a moment. “Ah, but she has done something to provoke this reaction in you.” 

Anne sighed. “Yes.” She said reluctantly. 

“And what has she done?” Richard asked. 

“Questioned the validity of our marriage.” Anne finally said. 

“Questioned the validity of our marriage.” Richard repeated. “And just how has she done that.” 

“She seems to believe we married without papal dispensation.” Anne replied. 

“We both know that to be untrue.” Richard said softly. 

“Of course.” Anne nodded. “It’s….she infuriates me. What exactly have I done to make her hate me so? Is it because I survived, I made a way for myself, and I’ve found happiness?”

Richard gently brushed her hair back. “She’s the only one who can answer that.” 

Anne took a deep breath and nodded. 

“What else did she say, Anne?” Richard questioned. 

“She implied our children are….bastards, and that I should….” 

“You should….”

“Leave you, leave them, and join with her and petition for her lands back.” Anne said softly. 

Richard laughed softly. “Now we get to her real motive.” 

“She also….she said that it’s written into the statute that if you divorce me, you keep the land.” Anne said softly. 

Richard sighed softly. “Edward put that in, yes.” 

Anne nodded. 

He stepped towards her. “You know very well, I would never divorce you. “ He said softly, placing his hands on her belly. They both laughed as the baby started to kick. “You are my love, my wife, the mother of my children, we will not be parted on this earth.” He murmured. 

Anne stepped into his arms, and he held her close. “I love you.” She said softly. 

He kissed her forehead. “And I love you.” He stepped back a bit, and looked down at her. “I believe though it is time for your mother and I have to have a rather abrupt conversation.” 

Anne said nothing as he left. Of course she’d glimpsed the anger in his eyes. Richard had always steadfastly maintained it was better for her to deal with her mother. Surely, he would not kill her. No, he would not, she could not see him doing that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard paused for a moment outside the Countess’ chambers. He was furious, even more than he’d allowed Anne to see. However, he did imagine his wife would be upset if he harmed her mother, and as Anne being upset was what he was trying to prevent, he would need to control his temper. 

The Countess raised an eyebrow when he came into her chambers. “You have steadfastly refused to see me since my arrival, so to what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“I doubt this visit will bring pleasure to either of us, Countess.” Richard replied. 

“Why are you here?” She asked. 

“Might I remind you, Middleham is my castle now, you live here under my charity.” He watched as her face blushed. “Ah yes, that is an issue to you isn’t it, that you live here under my charity. Your pride has not allowed you to accept defeat.” 

“Hmmmph.” She replied. 

“Might I remind you, Middleham was never yours. It was part of the Neville holdings, and as such forfeit to you the moment the Earl committed treason. Now as for your holdings, perhaps it would have been better for you not to take sanctuary, but as you did…” He shrugged. 

“You had me declared legally dead so you could take them.” She said angry. 

“Wrong.” Richard said softly. “The King had you declared legally dead to prevent George from taking all of your holdings. You however are very much alive, and upsetting my wife every time she comes to see to your well-being.” 

“Hmmmmph.” She replied. 

Richard stepped closer to her. “It may have escaped your notice in your haste to declare our marriage invalid, but Anne is carrying my child.” 

“Your marriage is invalid.” She looked into his eyes. 

Richard laughed. “Would you like me to bring you a copy of the papal dispensation? I would be happy to do so.” 

“Provided you have one.” She replied. 

“Oh, I do.” Richard said softly. “Why do you think it took months for Anne and I to marry.” He watched as she shrugged. “Understand this Countess, it is detrimental to your health to upset Anne while she carries our child. Anne has a hard enough time being with child without you adding to her difficulties.” 

“Anne has difficulties being with child?” She asked. 

“The earliest part of the time she carried Ned was spent in bed. Her morning sickness was horrible. I imagine she has been through the same this time.” 

After a moment, she nodded. 

“Upset her like this again, and perhaps a relocation would be in order, to Bisham Abbey, where you would join your husband.” Richard then turned and left her chambers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne lay back against her pillows. She almost felt like laughing. The two parts of her being with child that bothered Richard the most, and he’d missed both of them. He’d been in France during the earliest stages when she’d been so sick. Now, he’d called away to York to deal with problems involving the Earl of Northumberland. That a Percy was causing problems came as no surprise to her. He’d come to talk to her before leaving, breaking her confinement. She knew him well enough to know it had been at the back of his mind that perhaps the worst would happen while he was gone. She’d done her best to reassure him, and she’d known he’d left orders with the midwives that if it came to it, her life was to be the one saved. She felt fortunate she did not have to forgive him for that. 

She’d written almost immediately after their child had been born. She’d told him she’d safely delivered of a healthy babe. She’d forgotten to mention whether she’d had a boy or girl. Or rather, she’d omitted that information, for she’d wanted to see his face, for as much as she knew he’d hoped for a girl, she could not see him being disappointed in a second son. She smiled, thinking she could hear horses in the courtyard below. She laughed softly, realizing Richard would still need to wait a bit to find out, for their son was with the wet nurse. 

Richard was removing his gloves as he walked into Anne’s chambers, he’d taken some of the steps two at a time, and he’d pushed his men the entire journey from York. He’d felt like cursing Percy for calling him away at this time. He walked swiftly over to the bed, noticing the empty cradle by the fire. “Anne?” He said softly. 

She took his hand. “The baby is with the wet nurse, and is fine.” She said softly. 

He kissed her forehead. “Thank God.” He murmured. “And you?” 

She smiled softly. “I am well.”

“Wonderful.” He murmured, as he leaned down to kiss her. 

Anne sighed softly, kissing him back. “You did not even take the time to shave this morning.” She laughed softly. 

Richard smiled ruefully. “I would have left York upon receiving your note last night, however I was talked out of it.” 

Anne laughed softly. “Tis better to travel in daylight.” She murmured. 

“So I was told.” Richard said softly. “And you, my love, are steadfastly refusing to say if you’ve given me a boy or girl.” 

“Humor me.” She said softly. “The wet nurse will be back with the baby soon.” 

“Very well.” He murmured before kissing her again. 

“Richard!” She laughed softly. 

“Would you not agree it has been far too long since I’ve kissed my wife?” He murmured. 

She laughed softly. “Perhaps, I would.” 

By the time the wet nurse returned with the baby, Anne was snuggled against Richard’s side, and they were quietly talking. “Bring him here.” Anne said softly as she pulled away from Richard, just a bit. “Let His Grace, hold our son.” 

Richard glanced at her, saying nothing as their two day old son was placed in his arms. He could not help but smile as the baby stared up at him. “It seems to me he has your eyes.” He said softly to Anne. 

“Yes.” She smiled softly. Ned had also at first, then they had turned to match Richard’s brown eyes. 

“What is his name?” Richard asked softly. 

“It seems fair to me that you should name the boys, and I should name the girls.” Anne replied. 

He laughed softly. “Tell me how is it you can be thinking of another pregnancy so soon?” 

Anne looked up at him. “Because the moment you hear the child cry, the moment he is placed in your arms for the first time, you forget everything that has happened before.” 

He kissed her forehead, then continued looking down at the baby. “Edmund.” He said softly after several moments. 

Anne turned, kissing his neck, then she looked down at the baby in his father’s arms. “Edmund.” She said softly. 

Richard laughed softly. “Do you realize something?” 

“What?” Anne said softly. 

“Edward had three girls first, George had a girl, but you’ve given me two sons.” He laughed softly. 

“Hush.” Anne said softly, as he placed the baby back into her arms. 

He kissed the top of her head. “Well done.” He murmured. 

Anne laughed softly, as his arm went around her. She could not remember being as happy as she was in this moment. She sighed softly as he kissed the top of her head. 

“Happy?” Richard murmured. 

“Ecstatically so.” She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends just section of the story. The next chapter will skip forward. As I am writing George's demise currently on Between the Raindrops, I have no wish to repeat that over here. Therefore, I will be skipping the next chapter forward to....1483.


	17. Chapter 17

End of March, 1483

 

Richard thought he should be used to this by now. The hours of waiting while his wife was giving birth. This was Anne’s fifth pregnancy in the eleven years they’d been married, and the fourth time he’d kept vigil awaiting the birth of his child. It was strange, when Anne was carrying them, and after they were born, the children were always their children; but while Anne was in labor he always thought of the baby as his child. It was his child causing her pain, his actions causing her pain. 

The children were always kept away while their mother was laboring to bring their new sibling into the world. The boys were currently at the tiltyard. At almost 10, Ned was well on his way to becoming a skillful knight, and his eight year old brother Edmund was determined to follow in Ned’s footsteps. 

Then there was the girls. Five year old Elizabeth and three year old Cecily. They were in the nursery with their nurses. Richard had spent time with them earlier that morning, just after Anne’s pains had started. 

It always amused Anne when he referred to their girls as his princesses. But to him that’s exactly what they were. He loved his daughters deeply, and differently than he loved their boys. Richard felt so protective of the girls, and he already dreaded for them to marry. Given Anne’s experiences in her first marriage he knew beyond any doubt he wanted the girls to be married to good and honorable men. 

He fingered the rosary in his hands. It had been at least eight hours since Anne’s pains had started. He prayed he would soon receive news that she’d safely delivered. 

“Your Grace.” The young midwife’s assistant said sometime later. 

Richard immediately turned to face her. “Yes?” 

She smiled. “Both Her Grace and the child are fine, and they are waiting to see you.” 

He took a moment to smile his thanks to her, before racing upstairs to Anne’s confinement chambers. He knew he would likely find her sitting up against the pillows, their child in her arms. He was certain she would have unwrapped the swaddling by now, for they both liked to see the baby in those first few hours of life. They both would count toes, fingers, and just marvel over their new child. 

“Anne?” Richard said softly, as he entered the chambers. As always, he worried until the moment he saw her. 

Anne smiled softly. “Come here, my love.” She smiled. “Come and meet our new daughter.” 

Richard laughed softly as he sat next to her. “I believe I told you the baby would be a girl.” 

She laughed very softly. “Yes, you did.” 

Richard looked down at the baby in her arms. He couldn’t help but smile as their little girl started to wave her arms around. “She looks so much like you.” He said softly. 

“You think so?” She said softly. 

“I know so.” He said softly. 

Anne laughed softly. “Then I should not have to ask what you wish to call her.” 

“Her name is Anne.” He said very softly. 

Anne lay her head against his shoulder. She remembered how he’d wanted to name Cecily after her, and she’d been so against it. She remembered their playful arguments throughout this pregnancy when he’d brought up naming the baby Anne. She looked down at their little girl. She honestly did not see the resemblance to her that Richard seemed to see. “Anne.” She said softly. 

“We can call her Annie or Nan, if you’d like.” He said softly. 

“Why don’t we decide which is the best later.” She said softly. 

“Certainly.” Richard said softly. 

Anne looked up at him and smiled. “Why don’t you take her for a few minutes, I know you want to become better acquainted.” 

He tenderly kissed her neck before taking baby Anne from her. Anne settled back against her pillows as Richard took their small daughter over to the window seat. He’d done the same with with both Elizabeth and Cecily when they’d been born. His voice was soft, so soft that Anne could not hear the exact words, as he spoke to the baby. When Elizabeth was born, she’d asked what he’d said to their small daughter His response had been there were some things which should remain secrets between father and daughter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the commotion in the courtyard which first alerted Anne that something was happening. She had been sitting in front of little Anne’s cradle, and she quickly rose to look out the window. 

Sitting in the window seat, she looked out at the courtyard. She watched as Richard descended into the courtyard to speak with the messenger. She was certain the messenger came from London, and had made the journey as quickly as possible. What puzzled her though was the messenger did not seem to be an official royal messenger. She watched as Richard took the letter, and even with the distance, she could see his shoulders slump. She watched as Francis Lovell came up to her husband and the two spoke. When Francis’ arm went around Richard for a moment, she knew the news was bad, very bad. 

It was from one of her ladies that Anne first heard the news, learned that her brother-in-law the King was dead. She was shocked. He’d not been old. She did remember Richard being concerned for his brother’s health at Christmas though. 

She was still sitting at the window when Richard came into her chambers. “Leave us.” She said softly to her ladies. She shifted the baby to one arm, as Richard sat in front of her. When he lay his head against her knee, she started to run her fingers through his hair. 

“You know?” He murmured. 

“Yes.” She nodded. “My ladies have told me.” 

“I was always Edward’s man.” He murmured. 

“Yes, you were.” Anne agreed softly. 

“He appointed me Lord Protector.” Richard said softly. 

Anne’s breath caught, as she remembered the fates of the last two men to hold that position. Men who had also been Duke of Gloucester. “When will you leave for London?” She asked softly . 

“I want to know more of what is happening first.” He murmured. “I’ve sent messengers to the Queen and to Hastings.”

“My ladies said the messenger you received was from Hastings.” Anne said softly 

“Yes.” He replied. 

It remained unspoken between them that it should have been the Queen to inform him. 

“I also heard from my cousin, Buckingham, who is willing to join with me.” He said softly. 

“How many men will you take?” 

“Under one thousand.” He said softly. 

“Should you not take more?” Anne asked softly. 

“I cannot risk it.” He murmured. “I cannot appear to be marching on London with a large group of armed men.” 

After a moment, Anne nodded. She could see how that was true, but she also wanted him to be safe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne was still in confinement as Richard prepared to leave for London. Richard had come to visit her each evening. Although they were not intimate, he had stayed with her last night. They’d stayed up long into the night talking. Richard had tried to alleviate her unspoken fears, and she’d not been able to tell him there was simply no way for him to remove those fears. 

She had quietly given him a wife’s blessing before he’d prepared to leave. She’d prayed over him for his success, and most of all for him to return home to her. She could not help but snuggle close as he held her. He’d kissed her forehead gently, and had promised to write when he could. 

Again, Anne sat at the window, watching the commotion in the courtyard below. She watched as Richard’s magnificent white warhorse was brought out for him to mount. She watched as he knelt and spoke with each of the older children. From Ned’s solemn face, she just knew their eldest was promising to look after his mother and siblings, and from Edmund’s nod; she knew he was promising to help. She watched as Richard rode towards her window, and raised his hand in a final farewell to her. She placed her hand on the window, knowing he would be able to see it. 

As Richard rode out of Middleham’s courtyard, Anne realized exactly what she was feeling. Fear, for the first time in eleven years, Anne felt afraid for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels short to me, but I do believe it sets the stage for what is to come.


	18. Chapter 18

Early June 1483

 

Anne was relieved to be nearing London. It had been nearly six weeks since Richard had left Middleham. To say she had been concerned about him would have been an understatement. She’d not expected him to write her daily, but she’d barely received any news at all from him. She was concerned by how everything was in the capital. 

She had to admit though, that she hoped he would be working when she arrived. She wanted time to refresh herself from the journey. She knew her husband, knew it was unlikely she would sleep much tonight. 

She laughed softly, as she rode into the courtyard of their house and saw Richard standing there waiting for her. As she reigned her horse, she could see the impatience in his stance, and that made her want to laugh even more. She came to a stop directly in front of him. 

Richard reached up to help Anne from her horse. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she slid down from the horse. He stood there for a moment, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms. It had been far too long. 

Anne was shocked he’d not immediately kissed her. Instead, he’d held her close for a long moment. It was good to feel his arms around her again, to feel the strength of his hands as her waist. 

He bent his head to kiss her. The kiss was deep, passionate, leaving Anne breathless. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. 

“Welcome to London, my lady.” Richard murmured. 

“Thank you.” Anne murmured. 

With his arm around her waist, Richard turned to talk into the house. As they went inside and were walking through the Great Hall, Anne started to laugh softly. 

“Whatever is so funny?” Richard asked as they started up the stairs. 

“Richard, you realize everyone knows exactly where we are going, and why we are going there.” She was still laughing. 

Richard laughed softly, opening the door to their bedchamber. “Let it be written into the chronicles, on the day the Lord Protector’s wife arrived in London, he immediately took her upstairs to the bedchamber, where he proceeded to vigorously exercise his marital rights upon her.” 

“Vigorously?” Anne found herself laughing. The moment, they’d entered the bedchamber, Richard had started to unlace her dress. It was starting to slip off her shoulders now. 

“Vigorously.” He promised softly. He slipped the dress from her shoulders, as she started to unbutton his doublet. 

The moment Anne slipped his doublet from his shoulders, Richard’s hand slipped inside her shift, and he cupped her breast. Her low, throaty moan caused him to groan. Again, Anne laughed as he took her over to the bed. When he would have lifted her and placed her on the bed. she lay a hand on his shoulder to stop him or just a moment. 

Richard watched hungrily as Anne pushed the straps of her shift from her shoulders, and let the shift fall from her body. He quickly removed his shirt, and was unlacing his breeches when Anne got up on her knees. He groaned softly, as her hand touched his belly, and then she started to move it lower. As her hand would have closed around him, he took her hand and pulled it up. “Not now, Anne.” He groaned softly. He simply could not take that right now. 

Anne groaned softly as Richard lay her back against the pillows. She’d wrapped her legs around him almost immediately. She found herself laughing softly again, and then laughed more at the quizzical raise of his eyebrows. 

The moment her legs went around him, Richard no longer cared what she found so amusing. He groaned softly, entering her. 

Anne gasped as he thrust inside. He’d entered her with one swift thrust, and he was not slowing at all. She could not help but start to moan, and she moaned even more as his hand slipped between them. 

Richard knew he would not last at all. But he would not seek his own pleasure without Anne’s coming first. 

Anne cried out as her climax started. She cried out his name tightening her arms and her legs around him. Richard groaned, his head buried against her collarbone as his own pleasure came. 

Anne snuggled close when Richard rolled to his side. There was so much she wanted to ask him, so much she wanted to know. But she could feel the familiar lassitude taking over her body, and when she looked up at Richard, she realized he was feeling the same. She snuggled close, closing her eyes. Her answers could come later, after they’d both slept. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne sighed softly as she woke. Richard’s arms were still tight around her, and she could tell he still slept. She sat up to look at him. She sighed very softly, gently touching his face, even in sleep he was not completely relaxed. 

“If you’re trying to let me still sleep….” Richard murmured. 

“I truly did not intend to wake you.” Anne said softly. 

He took her hand and kissed it. “I know that sweetheart.” 

She kissed his forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

Richard pulled her down, and back into his arms. “Too late.” He murmured. “I’m awake, and I’m sure there’s much you want to know.”

Anne closed her eyes for a moment, snuggling close. “You’re right, there is much I want to know.” 

He kissed the top of her head. “Everything is….” He shook his head. “There’s no way to describe it, Anne.” 

“Everything is difficult?” She said softly. 

He laughed softly. “More than difficult. My dear sister-in-law goes into sanctuary, after absconding with half the treasury, and sending the other half of the treasury out to sea with the fleet and her brother.” 

Anne gently rubbed his chest for a moment. “You do have people you can trust?”

He laughed just a bit. “That’s the hell of it, Anne. I’m barely certain of anyone.” 

She looked up. “Hastings wrote you.” 

“Hasting is currently sharing his bed with Jane Shore, who was sharing her bed with Thomas Grey.” He murmured. 

“So you think Hastings could be brought to their side?” Anne asked. 

“Maybe.” He murmured. “I know Hastings was loyal to Edward, and one presumes would be loyal to Edward’s son.” 

“One would think.” She murmured. 

He sighed very softly. “I’m almost certain of Buckingham.” He murmured. 

“Because of his actions on the road to London?” Anne asked. 

“Exactly.” He murmured.

Anne looked over at him. “And the others?” She said softly. 

“Stanley’s an opportunist.” He murmured. “He’ll go with the prevailing wind.” 

“Then that prevailing wind must be from you.” Anne said softly. 

“Exactly.” He murmured, pulling her close. “Is there anything else you want to know?” He murmured. 

Anne realized he was finished talking, at least for now. “No.” She said softly, praying to be forgiven for the lie. 

He wrapped his arms around her, knowing she’d just lied to him, but also knowing the reason. He knew he should let her sleep, the journey from Middleham to London taxed her under the best of circumstances. He knew Anne well enough to know she’d pushed herself to get to London as quickly as possible. 

Anne brushed his hair back. A moment later, she took the decision from him, as she gently pushed him to his back. 

Richard could not help but laugh softly as Anne straddled him. “Ah, you’re going to take care of me now.” He murmured. 

Anne leaned down to kiss him. “Don’t I always?” She murmured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Although it was only early June, the heat felt sweltering to Anne. More than anything, she wished she could turn back time. She wished she could be back at Middleham with Richard and the children. She realized that was likely never to be again. Even if Richard thought he was protecting her by not telling her, she knew the truth. They would need to stay in London, possibly permanently. 

As much as she hated it, she could not see a good outcome to this. Her mind could not escape the fate of the previous Lord Protectors. She did not want to see Richard suffer the same fate, yet she could not see the Woodville boy forgiving the actions Richard had undertaken since the death of his brother. No, she imagined when the boy came of age, Richard would be arrested on a treason charge, and she would not think of what would happen then. She would not let herself think of that. 

She could find only one solution, and she was loathe to admit that, and would not tell it to Richard. He doubted he would understand, it would be against his very nature, and she knew it. Richard had to take the crown for himself, that was the only solution she could see.


	19. Chapter 19

The night was warm, and Richard could feel the breeze coming through the open windows. He’d not fallen asleep yet. Anne had drifted off easily, and for that he was grateful. She was asleep against him, her head against his shoulder. He’d thought of getting up, but he was reluctant to disturb her rest. So there he stayed, unable to shut his mind down, unable to sleep. 

Occasionally, he pressed his lips against Anne’s temple or the top of her head, He was relieved she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, that the fear was not disturbing her sleep. 

He knew Anne was afraid for their future. The peace and security he’d promised her were the things he could not give to her right now. He prayed daily for a solution, one for the realm, and one for his family. Yet, thus far, God was silent. 

He felt Anne stir, and was immediately reminded of the first year of their marriage, when she had so many nightmares. They had faded to almost nothing over the years, but his memories of them were still very clear. 

As Anne started to stir more, Richard realized she was having a nightmare. “Anne.” He said softly, rubbing her arm. “Wake up, love. It’s only a dream.” 

Anne sat up with a start, pushing away the thin sheet which was their only cover. Richard immediately sat up, and wrapped his arms around her. “A dream, Anne.” He murmured. “Only a dream.” 

Anne blinked, trying to focus. “Richard….”

“I’m here.” He murmured. 

She reached up, touching his face, as though to reassure herself. Yes, he was there. It had only been a dream. 

“Only a dream, Anne.” He murmured. “Whatever it was, it was only a dream.” 

She nodded, snuggling close to him. 

Richard pushed the pillows behind his back, and then sat against them. He gently stroked her hair. He’d never forced her to talk about her nightmares, and it had only been since the boys were born that she’d really become comfortable sharing them. 

Anne slowly relaxed in Richard’s arms. The dream had been probably one of the worst ones she’d ever had. It was strange, all of Lancaster’s talk of executing Richard in front of her years ago, had not terrified her as much as this dream of him being arrested for treason. She had awakened just at the moment he’d been taken away from her, and she could not get the terror off of her mind. It had been a dream though. Richard was there, she was in his arms, she could hear the steady beat of his heart in his chest. It was only a dream. 

“I know you’re afraid.” He said very softly. 

Anne raised her head and looked up at him. “I’ve never truly been able to hide much from you.” 

“No, you’ve not.” He murmured. 

“I know what happened to the last men who were Lord Protector.” She murmured. “I cannot help…” 

“I am not them.” He said softly. 

“That I do realize, but….” She said softly. 

“You think we will take retribution when he comes of age.” Richard said softly. 

“Yes, I do.” Anne murmured. 

Richard closed his eyes. He could not deny the possibility. “We cannot live our lives paralyzed with that fear though, Anne.” 

“No, of course not.” She said softly. 

Richard opened his eyes. “Look at me.” He said softly. 

Anne raised her head up again, and looked into his eyes. 

“Whatever happens, we will go through this together.” He said softly. 

“Together.” She nodded. 

Richard pulled her back down against him. “You need your sleep.” He murmured. 

“So do you.” She said softly. 

“Unlikely to come.” He said softly

“Turn over.” She said softly. 

Richard groaned softly. He knew she thought a back rub would help, but he could not see how. Yet, he obediently turned over. 

“No wonder you cannot sleep Richard.” Anne murmured, as she felt his tense muscles. 

“I don’t believe tense muscles are the problem tonight, sweetheart.” He groaned as she found a particularly tense spot. 

“What is the problem?” She asked softly. 

“My mind does not seem to want to sleep.” His voice was muffled by the pillow. 

“What is on your mind?” She asked. 

Richard sighed softly. He’d hidden little from her during their marriage, and he truly did not want to start now. He trusted her completely, but in truth his thoughts were only half formed. He did not yet know for certain if Hastings and the others were involved in a plot against him. 

“Half formed thoughts.” He murmured. “Nothing to concern you.” He said softly. 

Anne was silent, if these half formed thoughts were keeping him awake, it seemed to her she should know about them. She would not push them though. In time he would tell her. 

He turned back over, and gently drew her against him. “Whatever happens, I promise you will be safe.” He murmured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne walked into the solar, Richard had sent for her. She knew he’d been in a meeting with Buckingham and Bishop Stillington when she came home. When she entered the solar, she was surprised to see Francis Lovell with Richard. 

“Francis.” She smiled and hugged him. 

“Watch it, Lovell. I might become jealous if you hug my wife for too long.” Richard laughed. 

“Then you would have been jealous long ago.” Francis laughed. 

Anne had noticed something in Richard’s voice. Oh, she knew it had nothing to do with her hugging Francis. “What’s wrong?” She asked immediately. 

“For a moment, I forgot how well you know me, Anne.” Richard replied. 

Anne sat down and picked up the bottle of wine, which was almost empty. “How much of this did you drink?” She asked as the realization dawned. 

Richard looked up at her. “If you’re asking if I am drunk, the answer is no.” He replied, at least he was certainly not drunk enough for what he’d learned tonight. 

“Alright.” She nodded. “What happened with the meeting?” She was startled when Richard started to laugh, and she immediately looked at Francis, who only shook his head slightly. 

“You are looking at the man who should be king.” Richard replied. “At least according to Stillington I should be king.” 

Anne was shocked into silence for a moment, before exclaiming. “What?!”

Richard looked at her. “Apparently my beloved brother was never free to marry Elizabeth Woodville. He had already been through a ceremony with another woman. And not just any woman of course, Eleanor Butler, the daughter of the Earl of Shrewsbury.” 

Anne blinked. “Then the children…”

“Are illegitimate.” Richard nodded. “Making me the heir.” 

“Well, that’s…..well….” She was in shock. 

“I wonder if I ever knew Edward.” Richard mused. “I mean I know he whored and fucked around but….” 

At that moment, no matter how much he would deny it, Anne knew he was drunk. He never used such coarse language in front of her. She reached over and touch his hand, and then was surprised when he winced. “What have you done, Richard?” 

“Go ahead and tell her Francis.” Richard said. 

Anne turned and looked at Francis for a moment. 

“When Stillington told him, he might have punched the wall.” Francis replied. 

“Might?” Anne said softly. 

“Well…...yes.” Francis nodded. 

Anne turned back to look at Richard. “Let me see it.” As he stretched out the fingers of his hand, Anne gently felt of it. She could tell it was slightly swollen, but she did not think she felt anything broken. “I don’t believe you’ve broken anything.” 

“That’s very good to know.” Richard replied. 

“Why did she not come forward when Edward married Elizabeth?” Anne asked. 

“Oh, she was in a convent.” Richard replied. 

“Well that’s convenient.” Anne replied. 

“Indeed.” Richard replied. “And she’s dead now.” 

“Hmmmm.” Anne said softly. 

“So according to Stillington, I should be king, and I should not allow this bastard to reign.” Richard said softly. 

Anne looked at him for a moment. “I think it’s best to not make a decision tonight.” As Richard looked up at her, she continued. “In fact I think we should retire for the evening.” 

“Ah, that is a good idea.” Richard picked up the bottle of wine 

Anne immediately went to him and took the bottle of wine. “And you should sleep this off.” 

“If I’m going to sleep it off, a little more is not going to hurt.” Richard took the bottle again. 

Anne decided that was a losing fight. She shook her head to Francis, indicating she did not need help with getting Richard to bed. 

Once they reached the bedchamber, Anne immediately unbuttoned his doublet. She sighed very softly, as Richard pulled her close, nuzzling her neck. “Anne…” He murmured. 

“You need to sleep this off.” She murmured. 

He kissed her forehead. “Of course.” He let her finish removing his clothing, and got into the bed wearing only his shirt. “In the morning….” 

Anne turned and smiled. “In the morning, Richard.” 

When she got into bed, Richard pulled her close. Sighing softly, he stroked her hair for a bit. Anne closed her eyes. She’d only saw him drunk a handful of other times. She couldn’t imagine what was going through his mind. She could barely comprehend her own mind. 

“This almost feel like an answer to prayers.” He murmured. 

“I know.” Anne said softly, closing her eyes. She knew sleep would not come easy to her tonight, and Richard was lightly snoring long before she went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Anne woke in the middle of the night, she reached her hand out, and encountered nothing. She sighed softly, sitting up. He still had not come to bed. Since Stillington had visited, it seemed Richard had so many more problems sleeping. She sat up, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the chamber, she searched for Richard, but could not find him. With a soft sigh, she got up, and slipped on her robe. Well, if he would not come to her, she would go to him. 

She slipped quietly down the corridor to his chambers. When she opened the door, and saw the candles burning, she knew she’d found him. 

Richard was sitting at his desk, his back to her. As she walked to him, Anne could tell he was deep in thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head. 

Richard placed his hands over hers. “You’ve always said that if I did not come to you….” 

Anne smiled a bit. “I would come to you.” 

“Yes.” He said softly, his hands trailing up her arms. 

She smiled softly. “That’s not why I came.” 

Richard laughed softly. “I would not complain if it were.” 

She laughed very softly. “Perhaps….” 

Richard easily drew her down to sit on his lap. “Perhaps.” He murmured, his hand gently stroking her hip. “I know you want to know what is happening.” 

“I do not deny that.” She murmured. 

“If Stillington is correct, and if I am rightfully king…” He said softly, his hand still gently stroking her hip. 

Anne looked up, she knew she thought he should take the throne, but she would not push him in that direction, not if she could help it. 

“Then I must take the throne, mustn’t I?” He said softly. 

“If Stillington is correct, then it seems to be the only thing you could do.” Anne said softly. 

Richard closed his eyes. “Everything would change for us.” He said softly. “Our life at Middleham would be gone…” 

“Our life at Middleham is already gone.” She said softly. “You will have to be here in London, no matter what.” 

“And you will be where I am.” He murmured. 

“Of course.” She nodded. 

He kissed her forehead. “You would be fine with it?” He murmured. 

“With what?” Anne said softly. 

“Being queen.” He said softly. 

For a moment, Anne was certain her heart was beating faster, and he had to hear it. There was no way he could not. “I am your wife, I believe I vowed to follow where you go.” 

“Even if where I go takes you far from home?” He murmured. 

She was quiet for a long moment. “Haven’t you realized it?” She said softly. 

“Realized what?” Richard murmured. 

“That where you are is home to me.” She said softly. There had been a time in her life, when Anne would have thought that admission to be incredibly weak, however she did not feel that way at all now. She’d long ago realized that Richard was home for her. Perhaps this was how life was meant to be. Perhaps this was why Scripture taught a wife was to cleave to her husband. 

He looked up at her, and smiled softly. “You have no idea what those words mean to me.” 

She sighed softly, as Richard caressed her neck. “Richard…” She murmured. 

“Shhhhh.” He said softly. “I’m finished thinking for the night.” 

“And what do you want now?” She said softly. 

“Only to feel.” He murmured, he slipped her robe from her shoulders. 

Anne gasped softly as he started to kiss her collarbone. 

Richard gently pushed her to stand, and as soon as she stood, he took her over to the bed. The covers were pulled back for him to sleep, and he pulled them down more, before removing her nightgown. 

Anne scooted to the center of the bed, and held her arms out to him, as he joined her on the bed. “You are so overdressed, Richard.” She laughed softly. 

He removed his shirt. “Is that better?” He murmured. 

“Much.” Anne murmured as her finger grazed over his nipple, causing him to moan. 

She gasped softly as his thumb gently rubbed her nipple. “Yes….’ She murmured. 

His lips had soon replaced his thumb, and as he gently sucked, Anne’s fingers went into his hair, holding him there. 

“Richard…” She gasped as he kissed down her belly, her fingers tightening in his hair as he spread her thighs. She cried out at the first touch of his lips. One hand tightened his in hair, as the other held tightly to the tangled sheets beneath her. Her last coherent thought was that she knew he would not soon start. 

Richard rested his head against her belly as her breath came back to normal. He raised up, and gently kissed away the tears. 

“Richard….” Anne gasped his name yet again. She sighed softly as she felt him take her hands in his. She could feel him against her. She knew he was not finished with her. Already she felt as if there were no other reality, only Richard, her, and the bed they were sharing. That was all that mattered. 

Richard kissed her, as he slowly entered her. He wanted to prolong it, to make their lovemaking last just as long as possible. He wanted these moments where the only thing that mattered was the feel of her body writhing beneath his was the only thing that mattered to him. 

Anne ran her hands down his back as she wrapped her legs around him. She wanted so much for him to move faster, but soon realized he would not. As he pinned her hands above her head, she realized he was very much in control, and he wanted this to last. 

In the end, it was Anne’s soft moans and the slow movements of her body; perfectly matched in time with his, which drove Richard over the edge. He spilled inside her with a hoarse cry, and as he rolled away he gently drew her against his side. 

Anne sat up, looking down at him. “Are you better now?” She said softly. 

Richard laughed softly. “Hmmmm, quite a bit.” He murmured. 

She gently kissed his forehead. 

He opened his eyes, and looked up at her. “What I must do…” He said softly. 

“Take the throne.” Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. 

“This is not going to be pretty, it’s not going to be pleasant.” 

“I imagine you will approach this like you do a battle.” Anne murmured. 

Richard looked up at her. “Make no mistake Anne, this is a battle, this is a battlefield, and it is one I can ill afford to lose.”

“You will not lose it.” She murmured. 

He smiled just a bit, at her confidence. “When it is over, you will send for the children.” He said softly. 

“I would like that.” She smiled softly. 

“Yes, they should be here when we are crowned.” He said softly. 

“We….” Anne said softly. 

“You are my wife.” He murmured. “Of course it will be a joint coronation.” 

Anne’s eyes grew wide for a moment, then Richard pulled her back against him. “There will be things…” He said softly. 

“If you are worried you will lose my trust and support, that could never happen, Richard.” She murmured, as she stroked his chest. “Never.” 

“Whatever happens.” He murmured. “Know I am doing what is necessary to fight for us.” 

Anne kissed his cheek. “I will always believe you.” 

As he fell asleep, she lay there watching him. She would be queen. Her father had died to put her on the throne, to put Lancaster on the throne. She would have never wanted to be his queen though. But with Richard everything was so different. She wanted to support him in whatever way she could. Just as she always had. Then, she would be queen, and she would fulfill her father’s last wishes. She would be Queen Anne.


	21. Chapter 21

Anne woke slowly that morning. She felt such a sense of foreboding. She could not even begin to explain it. She turned in the bed, seeing Richard’s side of the bed was not wrinkled at all. It was as if she’d slept alone all night. She knew he’d not come to bed before she’d fallen asleep. She slowly sat up, and looked around the chamber, there was not a sign of him at all. 

As soon as she was dressed, Anne went downstairs. There were several things she needed to do that day. She started her domestic tasks by seeing to the menu for their dinner. It was not long until she started to hear rumors of what had transpired at the council meeting. 

She completely could not believe what she was hearing. Yes, Richard had warned her he would need to undertake actions she would not understand. But executing Hastings? It did not make sense to her at all. She could not comprehend how Richard could have made such a decision. It seemed each piece of news was stranger than the last. That Richard would have done this without giving Hastings a trial was incomprehensible to her. 

As the hours passed, Anne grew more frantic and worried. She wanted to know what was happening. She needed to know. 

She stood with a start as Francis Lovell was shown into the solar. “Francis! Please tell me you know what is happening.” 

“That’s why I am here.” He nodded. “Richard sent me.” 

Anne took a deep breath. “Is it all true?” 

He nodded. “Yes, it is.” 

Anne sat down. “I do not understand, why….how…”

Francis sat down. “As near as I know, he received proof of Hastings’ deception.” 

“Hastings was with the Woodvilles?” She asked softly. 

“Yes, he was.” Francis nodded. 

She closed her eyes. “He was given a priest?”

“Of course, Anne.” Francis said softly. 

She nodded. “And Richard?”

“If you’re asking how he’s taking all of this, then you’ll have to see for yourself when he comes home.” Francis said softly. 

She took a deep breath. “I cannot help but worry….” 

Francis smiled just a bit. “You know his strength of character, Anne.” 

“Which is exactly why I worry.” Anne said softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hours later, when Richard finally came home. Anne was already in their bedchamber, prepared for bed. She knew it was unlikely she would sleep though. She immediately got up from the bed the moment the door opened. 

Before Richard could react or say anything, Anne’s arms were around him tightly. He closed his eyes, thanking God for her in that moment. 

Anne buried her head against his shoulder. She knew he would probably not want to talk, and she would not force him to talk. 

He kissed her cheek. “Thank you.” He said hoarsely. 

“You don’t have to thank me.” She murmured. 

“Ah, but yes I do.” He said softly. 

“For what?” Anne asked softly. 

Richard ran his fingers through her hair for a moment. “For being you.” He said softly. “For just showing me support the moment I walked in.” 

Anne looked up at him, and smiled just a bit. “What else would I do, Richard?” 

He didn’t answer, his hands slipped under her robe and he gently rubbed her back for a moment. “I crossed the Rubicon today.” He murmured. “There’s no turning back.” 

“There’s been no turning back since Stillington came to speak with you.” She murmured. “Perhaps no turning back since you left Middleham.” 

“I’ve sent orders to Pontefract regarding Anthony Rivers and Richard Grey.” He said softly. 

She nodded. “They are to be tried?”

“Yes.” He nodded. 

After a moment, Anne nodded. She was quiet as Richard took her over to the bed to sit. She watched as he picked up her feet and started to gently rub them. 

“I couldn’t afford indecision, Anne. I know you wonder why I did not afford Hastings a trial.” Richard said softly. 

As he was the one bringing it up, Anne responded. “I have wondered that.” 

“A jury could have been stacked, the combination of Hastings and the Woodvilles is very powerful. Conceivably, they could have stacked a jury in their favor.” He was quiet for a moment. “Something will have to be done about that ability.” 

She nodded. “What is being said on the streets…” 

“Go on Anne.” He said softly. 

“Your mood was jovial when you originally went into the council meeting this morning, then you left for awhile, came back in a much different frame of mind.” Anne said softly. 

“While I was out of the council chambers, I received conclusive proof of Hastings’ treachery.” He explained. 

Anne nodded. That made sense to her. “The writhered arm….” 

“The what?” Richard looked up at her. 

“The stories the servants heard say that you had a writhered arm, your sword arm, and that is from Elizabeth Woodville’s witchcraft.” 

He laughed softly, taking off his doublet, and then pushing up the sleeve of his shirt. “Does my look writhered to you?” 

She laughed very softly. “No, it does not.” 

He kissed her forehead. “Don’t believe everything you hear, sweetheart.” 

“And the strawberries?” She said pointedly. 

He looked away for a moment. “A bite or two only.” 

“Richard!” Anne cried. “You know strawberries make you sick.” 

He turned back to face her. “And those are the last people I wish to realize that.” 

Anne moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him. “How are you now?” 

He sighed very softly. “I am not sick.” He said softly.

She lightly kissed his neck. “Very well.” 

He gently pulled her down onto the bed. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight.” 

“You did not sleep at all last night.” She murmured, stroking his hair. 

“No.” He shook his head. 

“Come here.” She murmured. 

Richard moved closer to her, laying his head near hers on the pillow. “I will have my case for taking the throne presented to the people soon.” He said softly. 

Anne kissed the top of his head. “What do you need me to do?”

He looked up at her. “Stand with me.” 

She smiled softly. “You know I always will.” She held him as he snuggled back against her. As she realized he was not falling asleep, she started to fight sleep as well. 

After some time, Richard looked up at her. “Don’t fight sleep.” He murmured, kissing her forehead. 

“You’re still awake.” She murmured sleepily. 

He kissed her forehead. “Close your eyes” 

Anne closed her eyes. “When should I send for the children?” She murmured. 

“Write the letter tomorrow. I want them here for our coronation.” He murmured. He turned, bringing Anne closer to him, he started to rub her back. She soon had stopped fighting sleep. Richard closed his eyes once he knew she was asleep, and silently prayed he would be able to sleep without dreaming of the day’s events.


	22. Chapter 22

Anne waited anxiously for Richard’s return. Today, that he should be the King was to be publically announced. The case was to be made, and she was anxious for the outcome. She sat down her embroidery, she was probably going to need to take out every stitch at any rate. Perhaps, it was best to stop. 

She rose as Richard came into the solar. Studying his face, she tried to ascertain how everything had gone. She was unable to tell though. 

Richard moved over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. “I should probably count myself fortunate my lady mother is not in residence at the moment.” He said ruefully. 

“Whatever do you mean, Richard?” Anne asked. 

“Buckingham mentioned the old rumors about my mother and the archer, that Edward was not my father’s son.” He replied. 

Anne looked up. “Anyone who knows your mother at all discounted those rumors a long time ago.” 

He kissed her forehead. “You have a point.” He said softly. 

“How else did it go?” She asked. 

“I expect Parliament will approach me in the next few days to take the throne.” He said softly. 

Anne took a deep breath and nodded. “Then we will wait for that.” She murmured. 

Richard looked at the chessboard near the window, and picked up one of the pieces. “I would imagine the children have left Middleham by now” 

Anne smiled softly. “I certainly hope so.” 

“Our poor Annie.” He said softly. “Almost three months old, and her parents gone the majority of her life.” 

Anne smiled, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She lay her head against his shoulder. “You’ve decided to call her Annie then?”

“I believe I have.” He covered Anne’s hand with one of his. 

She smiled. “It will be good to have the children with us.” She said softly. “To be a family.” 

He turned to look at her. “Are you ready to be Queen?” He asked softly. 

Anne looked up at him. “You may not like this, Richard, but I am aware I am fulfilling one of my father’s dearest dreams.” 

“A Neville on the throne.” He said softly. “His grandson to be king.” 

“Exactly.” Anne murmured. 

“I don’t fault you for that.” Richard said softly. 

Anne looked up and smiled just a bit “I know you do not.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne waited impatiently in the courtyard. Word had been sent ahead, and she expected the children to arrive within the hour. Richard had been named King the day before, and preparations were well under way for their coronation. Richard was still quite insistent for it to be a double coronation. Anne found herself liking that idea. She loved the idea of having Richard next to her during this time. 

She grinned as she saw the litter carrying her children come into the courtyard. She wanted to just run out, but she forced herself to stay still, to be dignified. 

“I am surprised you are not running out to them.” Richard said softly, slipping his arm around her waist, as he came up behind her. 

“I thought of it.” Anne laughed softly. “But perhaps I should try to remain dignified.” 

He laughed softly, as the boys climbed out of the litter. It was clear they’d been informed of, and understand the new status of their parents; for they did not run to their parents. 

Both Ned and Edmund walked over to them. “Lord Father, Lady Mother.” Ned bowed to them. 

Immediately Richard wrapped his arms around Ned and drew him close, as Anne did the same with Edmund. 

“I took care of Mama and the children, while you were gone, Papa.” Ned said softly. 

“I know.” Richard replied. “I’m very proud of you son.”

The girls were climbing out of the litter now. Elizabeth came down the stairs easily, but Cecily was in such a hurry to see her parents that she tripped on the bottom step. As she landed on the ground of the courtyard, Cecily started to cry. 

Almost immediately both Richard and Anne turned to look at their daughter. After a few whispered words with their sons, they both went to Cecily. Richard gently picked her up, and Cecily wrapped her little arms around her father’s neck. 

Anne stroked her daughter’s hair back. “Did the bad ground fly up and hit you?” She asked softly, managing to keep a straight face, even as Richard grinned at her over top of Cecily’s head. 

Cecily raised her head from Richard’s shoulder and looked at her mother. Her tears were forgotten as she started to laugh at the silly question her mother had posed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As per tradition, they slept apart on the night before the Coronation. Richard was presiding over the investiture of the Knights of Bath, while Anne was supposed to be asleep in her chambers in the Tower. She had quickly realized sleep would not come easily to her that night though. 

She never slept entirely well apart from Richard. It had been that way since those long ago days in sanctuary when she would ask him to stay. Tonight though, it was her thoughts keeping her awake. She had no doubts that they were doing the right thing. Richard was the rightful King of England. Yet she also knew the Woodvilles will still have their supporters. She slipped out of the bed, and wrapped her robe tightly around, after a moment, she knelt at the prie-dieu to pray. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne laughed softly as she watched the festivities of the Coronation Banquet. She and Richard sat side by side on their thrones, their hands joined on the table, as they both watched. On either side of them were the children. The boys next to Richard, although they would retire for the night soon, the girls had been next to Anne, but they’d already been sent upstairs to bed. 

Anne was relieved she’d made it through the day. She’d managed to sleep a couple of hours the next before, finally. She glanced over at Richard, who had started to gently caress her wrist. 

Richard leaned over. “Perhaps we can retire soon.” 

Anne smiled softly. “Perhaps, do you have something in mind?” She was certain she knew exactly what he had in mind. 

“It occurs to me, I’ve never bedded a queen before.” He murmured in her ear. 

Anne laughed softly, and then leaned closer to him. “And it occurs to me, I’ve never been bedded by a king.” 

He laughed softly. “Then we should do something to change that.” 

“I most definitely agree” Anne replied. 

Richard took her hand and kissed it. 

“How quickly do you think we can leave?” Anne said softly. 

“I say now.” Richard murmured. 

“Then allow my ladies to prepare me for bed.” She said softly. 

Richard turned to look at her. “Ah yes, that is much too fine a gown.” 

She smiled softly, and after a few minutes, she stood to leave. Richard took a sip from their wine goblet. It was a few minutes before he left to join Anne. 

Anne smiled softly as he entered their chamber. “Perfect timing.” She said. “My ladies just left.” 

Richard laughed softly. “Did I mention how lovely you looked today?” 

“No.” She smiled, as she stood. “You did not.” 

Richard drew her into his arms, his hands slipping inside her robe. “You are a very beautiful woman, Anne. You looked so regal today, every inch a queen. However, I must say, seeing you with your hair down, never fails to do something to me.” 

“And what might that be?” Anne murmured. 

“I start imagining you in bed, your hair spread out on the pillow.” 

“Oh, you will have that tonight.” She grinned. 

“Oh yes, I know.” He murmured, as he slipped the robe from her shoulders. 

Anne groaned softly as his fingers stroked over her sides. She pressed her body into his. 

Richard easily took her over to the bed, and placed her upon it. After removing his shirt, he joined her on the bed. Anne wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. He kissed her deeply, his hands buried in her hair. She gasped as she felt his hand slip inside her nightgown, cupping her breast

“Yes.” She murmured, arching up against him. 

Richard moved the straps from her shoulders, and his lips replaced his hands, causing her to moan. 

Anne moved restlessly against him. “Richard….” 

He kissed her neck. “Hmmmmm?” He murmured. 

“Don’t make me wait.” She murmured. 

He laughed softly, removing her nightgown. His hand went between her legs, and he found she was quite wet. He started to unlace his breeches, and was not all surprised when Anne reached up to help him. He groaned softly as her hand closed around him, and she started to stroke. A moment later, he pulled her hand away, and held it. 

Anne moaned softly as he slowly entered her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. She moved easily in time with him, her hands running along his back. She gasped as his fingers slipped down, easily finding the correct area to touch her. She cried out, her head falling back as her orgasm started. 

Richard groaned, falling against her. After a moment, he moved away. He could not help but smile as Anne snuggled close against his side. 

“How was it?” She murmured. 

“Hmmm?” He asked softly

She looked up. “Making love to a queen. How was it?” 

He laughed softly. “Extremely pleasurable. And what about making love with a king?” 

She laughed softly, glancing up at him. “Extremely pleasurable.” 

He hugged her close. “Then we shall have to do this again, but first we should sleep.” 

Anne laughed softly, as she snuggled close. By the way his hands moved over her skin, she knew he would wake her in the middle of the night.


	23. Chapter 23

She’d not been to Warwick Castle in years, since her family had fled to France when her father rebelled. It was strange coming back. Anne could not help but wonder if the old castle would hold ghosts for her. She supposed she would soon know. 

Richard had gone on progress immediately following the coronation. He had strongly suggested Anne stay behind at Windsor to rest. He’d quickly realized she was exhausted from the coronation, and everything which had led up to it. The boys had gone on the progress with their father, while the girls had stayed behind with Anne at Windsor . 

Anne was very much looking forward to her family being reunited. She’d missed Richard and her boys, of course. She sensed the girls had missed their father as well. The last few months had been full of chaos for all of them, and she could not help but hope everything would settle down now that they’d been crowned. 

She could not help but smile when she noticed Richard waiting in the courtyard for her. After dismounting her horse, she swept into a low curtsy. “My lord.” She murmured. In the past, they’d never truly been that formal with each other, especially at Middleham. But Anne knew everything had changed now. They were King and Queen now, and the formalities must be seen to, at least in public. 

Richard took her hand, raising her up. He wanted more than anything to just wrap his arms around her. That would have to wait though, until they were inside and alone. “My lady.” He smiled softly, taking her hand in his. 

He glanced over Anne’s shoulder, and could not help but grin as he watched his daughters climb out of the litter. 

“Papa!” Bessie and Cecily both cried as they ran to him. The ground at Warwick Castle was quite nice and did not fly up to hit Cecily. 

Richard knelt and hugged both of them tightly. “Papa has missed his girls.” He said softly. 

“Missed you, Papa.” They both said at the same time. 

“Did you miss Mama too?” Bessie asked. 

“Of course I did.” Richard said softly. 

“Then why hasn’t Mama gotten a hug?” Bessie asked. 

Richard laughed softly, as he let go of the girls. “You think Mama needs a hug, Bessie?” He asked. 

She nodded. “Mama should know how much you’ve missed her.” 

Anne had been talking with the boys, and she turned as she heard Richard approach her. She sighed very softly as he wrapped his arms around her. “What’s that for?” She murmured. 

“Bessie thought Mama needed a hug, and should know how much Papa has missed her.” Richard murmured. 

Anne laughed very softly. “I have no doubt you will show me exactly how much you have missed me later when we are alone.” 

“Of course I will.” He murmured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, Anne sat before the dressing table in their bedchamber. Her ladies had helped her to undress, then she had dismissed them. She knew beyond any doubt Richard would be sharing her bed that night, as he did most nights. One of the things she was trying to get used to as Queen was the presence of her ladies all the time. 

She glanced down at the white silk gown she wore. It felt decadent against her skin. Of course she imagined she would not be wearing it for long. She looked up as the door to the bedchamber opened, then laughed to herself as she noticed Richard was carrying baby Annie. She tied her robe tightly around her waist before standing. 

“We’ve spent so little time with her.” He said sheepishly. “And she’s awake now.” 

Anne grinned. “She will be for a little while.” She’d taken to bringing Annie to her chambers at night to spend time with her during the last few weeks. 

“Oh, will she?” Richard asked, as he sat down on the bed. 

“I’ve been bringing her in with me for awhile at night.” Anne smiled. “A little mother, daughter time.” 

“Then perhaps we should make this a routine.” He dropped a kiss against her shoulder. “I spent a little time with her in the nursery, letting her get used to me again.” He said softly. He didn’t want to admit how much he’d hated it when she’d cried when he first came into the nursery. 

Anne glanced over and studied his face for a moment. “She cried, didn’t she?”

“How’d you know?” Richard asked softly. 

“Because she did the same with me.” Anne said softly. That was why she’d been spending her evenings with Annie. 

“I hate that she’s not used to us.” He said softly. “We are her parents, yet the circumstances since her birth have meant we’ve spent so little time with her.” 

Anne gently touched his shoulder. “And we’ll change that while on this progress.” She said softly. 

“Of course we will.” Richard said softly, as he turned Annie in his arms, so she was facing him. 

Anne laughed softly, as Annie’s little hands reached out and grabbed Richard’s curls. All of their children had done that while babies. They seemed to have this fascination with their father’s hair. Something Anne could well understand. 

Richard laughed softly, but he didn’t pull Annie’s hands away. “Just like your mother, aren’t you? Your mother likes to pull at my hair too.” 

“Richard!” Anne cried. Yes, she did have a habit of pulling at his hair, while they were in bed. 

He laughed softly. “I really doubt our four month old daughter is going to understand exactly when her Mama is pulling her Papa’s hair.” 

“Well, still…” Anne said softly, blushing. 

He grinned. “You’re adorable when you blush, Anne.” 

“So you always tell me.” She said softly. 

Annie held her hands out for her mother, and Richard passed the baby over to Anne. She kissed the top of Annie’s head. “She’s about to fall asleep.” Anne said softly. 

“How can you tell?” Richard asked. 

“Watch how she snuggles.” Anne said softly. 

“Ah, another way she is just like her mother.” Richard said softly. He leaned over and kissed the top of Annie’s head. She turned her head and looked up at her father. 

Anne laughed very softly. “She’ll fight sleep for just a bit, but in about fifteen minutes or so, she’ll be out. “ 

Richard watched as Annie snuggled against her mother’s chest. He brushed Anne’s hair back for a moment. “You’re feeling better now?” 

Anne looked over at him and smiled. “Yes, I am.” She nodded. “I truly think it was just exhaustion from the coronation and everything.” 

“And how are you feeling about being Queen?” He asked softly. 

Anne was quiet for a moment. “I admit the loss of privacy has taken some getting used to.” She said softly. “Having two of my ladies sleeping in a trundle bed in case I need anything during the night.” She laughed softly. 

He kissed her forehead. “And you know when we are together you will not have to worry about that.” 

“Of course.” She nodded. “You’ll be with me.” 

“Yes, I will be.” Richard said softly, slipping his arm around her shoulders and drawing Anne against his side. “That is one thing that will never change. We will share a bed when we are together.” 

Anne smiled softly. “It better not change, because remember if you don’t come to me, I will come to you.” 

Richard laughed softly. “I imagine there are several who would be shocked by that.” 

“I imagine you are correct.” She smiled. She looked down at Annie, who had fallen asleep. “I do believe our daughter enjoys being with her Papa as much as I do.” 

“Why do you say that?” He asked softly. 

“She’s already asleep.” She said softly. 

“And that means she likes being with me?” He grinned. 

Anne kissed his neck. “You calm her.” 

“Is she a calm baby?” He asked softly. 

Anne smiled. “She can be, but if she’s not pleased, she’ll certainly let everyone know.” 

“Ah, Neville temperament then.” He grinned. 

“Plantagenet.” Anne grinned. 

“Hmmmmph.” Richard said. “I’ll take her back to the nursery.” 

After Richard left for the nursery, Anne got up, she poured a goblet of wine for them to share, and she removed her robe and placed it on the back of the chair at her dressing table. 

“You are truly quite an amazing sight.” Richard said softly, as he came back into the chamber. 

“How so?” She asked softly. 

“Your hair falling down your back, a white gown.” He reached out and touched her belly. “Silk.” He said softly. 

“Why be Queen if I cannot entice my King with a silk gown.” She smiled softly. 

“You do not need a silk gown to entice me, Anne.” He murmured, pulling her close. 

She smiled softly. “Of course not, but it is fun.” 

He laughed very softly, and kissed her. 

As Richard sat down on the bed, and reached up to push the straps from her shoulders, Anne realized Richard was feeling quite tender and would take his time as they made love. She closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around him, as he gently pulled her onto the bed. His kisses were long, deep, and slow, and she knew tonight’s lovemaking would be very slow. 

She snuggled against Richard later, as his hands skimmed gently over her back. “I’ve missed you.” She said softly. 

“And I missed you, love.” He said softly. He kissed the top of her head. “We’ll figure all of this out, being King and Queen, being parents to our children, and being ourselves.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne rushed into Richard’s work chambers. It was quite unusual for him to send for her, and she knew something had to be wrong. “Richard?” She asked softly. She wanted to gasp as he looked up. “What is wrong?” She asked, moving over to him. 

He leaned back as Anne wrapped her arms around him. “They’ve disappeared.” He said softly. 

“Who has disappeared?” Anne asked softly. 

“The boys.” He said softly. “My nephews.” 

“What?” Anne said softly. They had been in the Tower, safe. 

“There was an attempt to rescue them just after we left London, and that failed. Now, they are gone.” He said softly. 

Anne closed her eyes. Of course she must have them, the boys mother. That could be the only explanation. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and kissed the top of his head. “Then we will find them.” She said softly. 

He took her hands and kissed them. “Yes, we will.”


	24. Chapter 24

It was late as Richard slipped into their bedchamber. Truthfully he suspected Anne must have gone to sleep hours ago, for it was well past midnight. He’d spent hours closed in with his council members. They were still no closer to solving the mystery of his nephews. 

He was so tired of thinking of it all. In truth, it sickened him. He knew Anne believed Elizabeth had taken her boys, but the evidence he saw, it pointed to something more sinister. If Elizabeth had taken the boys why was she still in England? Why was she still in sanctuary at Westminster? It seemed to him, she would have fled overseas with the boys by now. 

As he approached the bed, he saw Anne asleep on her side. He couldn’t help but smile a little. She always slept facing his side of the bed. He was certain as soon as he got into the bed, she would sleepily snuggle against him. He would wrap his arms around her, and enjoy the feeling of having her in his arms. It had been days since they’d last made love. That he was coming to bed late, and rising early did not help. Not to mention all the time spent with his council. 

When he pulled the covers back, he discovered Anne was wearing the silk gown she’d had made. He could not help but laugh softly to himself. Clearly his wife had been hoping he would come to bed early, and he had clearly disappointed her. He eased close to her in the bed, gently pushing her hair back from her shoulder. It was loose, hanging down her back, clearly an invitation for she knew he preferred it to be down. He gently traced her collarbone. It would be selfish to wake her, to satisfy his own needs, but he wanted nothing more than to wake her. To wake Anne, and just lose himself in her

He leaned in, intending only to lightly kiss her neck. She was wearing his favorite perfume, the one that almost left him feeling intoxicated. He gently kissed her neck, letting his lips travel up to her earlobe. 

Anne groaned very softly. She was having the most perfect dream, and most certainly did not want to wake up. She and Richard were in the field near Middleham, the one where she’d first confessed her love to him. They were lying on a blanket, the warm summer sun beating down on them. She tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning as he kissed her breast. He was inside her, his thrusts achingly slow. It was driving her mad. 

Anne moaned softly, as she started to awaken, and realize Richard’s hands and lips on her body were not just a dream. “Richard.” She murmured, sleepily. Oh this had to be one of her favorite ways to wake up. 

He laughed very softly, slipping his hand under her gown to cup her breast. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“I’m glad it was not just a dream.” She murmured. 

“You were dreaming of me?” He was now rubbing her nipple with the pad of his thumb. 

“Hmmmmm.” She moaned very softly. “The field at Middleham, we were making love.” 

Richard could not help but grin. “We’ll be at Middleham in a few weeks, perhaps I should endeavour to make that dream a reality.” 

Anne arched her back. “Oh my….”

Richard slipped the gown off her body. “I could not resist touching or kissing you.” He murmured. 

“I don’t want you to resist.” Anne said softly, then gasped as one of his fingers slipped inside. 

“That must have been quite a dream, Anne.” He murmured. “Tell me about it.” 

Anne gasped as he added another figure. “You were...inside...moving so slowly…”

He laughed very softly. “Oh, I know how much you like that, rather I know how crazy it makes you.” 

She moaned softly, as he removed his fingers. “Richard…” She murmured as he straddled her. 

“Was it like this?” He said softly, thrusting slowly inside her. 

“Richard….” Anne moaned softly. 

“Was it, Anne?” He murmured, continuing to move slowly. 

“Yes!” She cried. 

He gasped, his fingers running down her body, caressing her breasts, then moving down to her thighs. “Is this what you want?”

“Richard….” She moaned, moving with him. 

“Is it Anne?” He groaned, fighting for control. 

“Richard, oh Richard….” She moaned, as his fingers slipped between their bodies. “Yes, oh yes…”

He groaned as he felt her muscles clench around him. “Anne…” He groaned, dipping his head to kiss her. 

Anne wrapped her arms around his neck, as they kissed. She cried out as his lips traveled across her chin. 

“That’s it, Anne. I want to hear you.” He murmured. 

She cried out again, as the pleasure overtook her. 

“Anne….” He groaned, as he started to spill inside her. “Oh God, Anne….”

She held him close as he collapsed against her. She kissed his forehead. “My love….”

He smiled softly. “Am I your love?” He murmured. 

She smiled softly. “Always, and you know it.” 

He rolled onto his back, pulling Anne gently with him. “And you are my love.” He murmured. 

“That was….” She sighed softly, stroking his chest. 

“Hmmmmm.” He groaned softly. “I think your passion was heightened by the dream.” 

“Oh yes.” She murmured. 

He groaned as her fingers stroked over his nipple. “And I will make that dream a reality.” He promised softly. 

“When we are at Middleham, after Ned is invested as Prince of Wales.” She sighed softly

“Exactly.” He murmured. He groaned softly, her hands were still on his chest, and he could feel the first stirrings of desire again. “Anne…” 

She raised her head from his chest and looked up at him. “Richard?” She smiled. 

“You little minx.” He murmured. “You know exactly what you’re doing.” 

She laughed softly. “And what is it I am doing?”

“Tell me, do you want to sleep tonight, Anne?” He murmured. 

Anne grinned. “I can stand a night without much sleep, can you?”

He groaned softly, rolling over and pinning her to the bed. “Yes.” He answered, before kissing her deeply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The welcome they received upon arriving in York was deafening. Watching Richard, Anne could not help but think Richard was enjoying this. In truth so was she. No matter that the remainder of their lives would be spent in the south, in London, the north would always be home to her. She imagined it was the same for Richard. 

This was the first time the entire family had been in York, even baby Annie was with them, in her nurse’s arms. Elizabeth and Cecily were with their nurses as well, and Anne was glad to see they were on their best behavior. Their boys were with Anne, this was not the first occasion they’d ridden into York with their parents. 

The bells were ringing in the Cathedral on the day Ned was to be invested as Prince of Wales. As Anne slipped into the chambers were Richard and Ned were preparing, she found her husband kneeling in front of their son as they spoke. 

“Father, does this mean I will be King someday?” Ned asked. 

“Yes, you will be, Ned.” Richard said softly. 

Ned was quiet for just a moment. “But that means you would be dead, Papa. I don’t want to be king if it means you have to die.” 

Richard took their son’s hands. “I will not die for many years, Ned. I promise, and don’t I always deep my promises?” 

Ned nodded. “Yes, Papa.” 

Anne closed her eyes for a moment. Their boy would be king someday, her father would have a grandson on the throne. She hoped, he was able to see that from wherever he was, and that he was proud. 

She stepped closer to her husband and son. “It is almost time.” She said softly. 

Richard smiled, looking up at her. “Look at your mama’s new dress.” He said softly to Ned. “Doesn’t she look pretty?”

Ned grinned. “Mama always looks pretty.” 

Richard took Anne’s hand and kissed it. “Are you ready?” He asked softly. 

“Yes.” She nodded. “I am.” 

He leaned in. “I would like to think they are proud today.” 

“Who?” Anne asked softly. 

“Both of our fathers.” He whispered. 

Anne looked up at him, marveling at how well he knew her. “I do believe you are right.” She murmured, as she made ready to go into the Cathedral and take her place. Their coronation day had been thrilling, but she couldn’t help but think this would be one of the most memorable days of her life; the day she would watch her husband invest their son as his heir. The day her son would be publicly recognized as the future King Edward VI of England.


	25. Chapter 25

Although they’d only been away from Middleham for a few months, Anne could not help but feel relieved as they crossed the drawbridge into the castle. It had always been home to her, and she could not imagine a time when Middleham would not feel like home to her. 

She slipped easily down from her saddle and into Richard’s waiting arms. She looked up at him and grinned. “We’re home.” She said softly. 

“Yes, we are.” He said softly. Richard knew beyond any doubt that Anne was thrilled to be at Middleham. In truth, so was he. 

She laughed very softly, as they walked into the castle. “You have no idea how good it feels to be home.”

Richard’s hand was securely at her waist. “Oh, I believe I do know, Anne.” He murmured. 

She looked up at him, and smiled. “I should see that the children are comfortable in their nursery.” 

“Of course.” He nodded. 

She stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed him. “Then I will return to our chambers, and see to your comfort.” 

Richard laughed. “I do like the sound of that, and I can think of several things you could do to see to my comfort.” 

Anne reached up and gently touched his face. “Of that, I have no doubt.” 

He wrapped his arms around her. “Then I will see you in just a little while.” 

Anne kissed his chin. “Yes, you will.” She said just as she pulled away from him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne smiled to herself as she stood in the doorway of Ned’s bedchamber. Her eldest was sitting in his bed, reading a book. So much like his father, her Ned. She watched as he turned another page in the book. 

“What are you reading?” Anne asked. 

Ned looked up and smiled. “King Arthur and his knights.” 

She laughed softly. “Why am I not surprised.” 

Ned grinned. “Mama?” 

“What is it?” Anne asked as she sat on his bed. 

“Papa seems worried.” Ned said softly. 

Anne stroked Ned’s hair for a moment. He was perceptive, just like his father. She took a deep breath. “Being king, it is at as easy as being Duke of Gloucester.” 

Ned thought for a moment. “The people in London, they didn’t cheer for Papa like the people in York.” 

Anne smiled. “The people in London, they do not know your papa the way people in York and here in the North do.” 

“They will grow to know Papa.” Ned said softly. 

“Yes, they will.” Anne said softly. “They will need time to get to know your Papa, and to get to know us.” 

Ned was quiet for a moment. “Mama, people keep talking about my cousins.” 

“Where did you hear that?” Anne asked quickly. 

Ned looked up at her. “Servants do talk, Mama.” He shrugged. “And you can’t help hearing the gossip of the court.”

“No, you can’t.” Anne agreed. “You know your papa though.” 

Ned gave her a look, that she couldn’t help but think reminded her of Richard. “Of course, Mama. He would never hurt anyone.” He blushed a little. “Well, he would in battle, but I doubt my cousins would have been battling with him.” 

“Exactly.” Anne nodded. “Don’t worry about it. The people in London, and the rest of England will come to know your father as the good, honorable man he truly is.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she left the nursery area, Anne stopped by the chamber where Annie was. As she came to the door, she could hear Richard’s low voice as he talked to their baby daughter. She smiled to herself. She was not truly that surprised to find Richard with Annie. She knew he still felt he’d missed a lot of Annie’s life thus far, and wanted so much to make up for the lost time. She could not help but smile, as she listened to Annie’s contented coos, and wanted to laugh as Annie reached for Richard’s curls. 

“No.” He said softly. “We do not pull Papa’s hair, little one.” 

Anne covered her mouth to keep from laughing out. 

“I do hear you there, Anne.” Richard said softly. 

She laughed softly. “I will be surprised if you ever manage to keep any of our babies from pulling your hair.” 

“I don’t remember the boys doing this so much.” He remarked. 

“Ned is ten and Edmund is eight, perhaps you do not remember.” She grinned. “After all you are getting older.” 

“Thirty-one is not old.” He grumbled. He looked down at Annie. “Please tell your mother that thirty-one is not old at all.” 

Anne laughed softly as she listened to Annie’s jabbering. 

Richard turned and kissed her forehead. “See, Annie agrees with me.” 

“Oh, so that’s what you heard?” Anne murmured. “I believe I heard her agreeing with me, and saying her thirty-one year old father is practically ancient.” 

He laughed softly. “Ah, so you’re thinking I am ancient, are you?”

“You have reached the advanced age of thirty-one, husband.” Anne murmured. 

He looked over at her, as he placed Annie in her cradle. “Advanced age is it?” He smiled. He could easily see the mirth in Anne’s eyes, and knew she was up to something. 

“Why yes, of course it is.” Anne laughed. 

Richard kissed Annie’s forehead, and pulled the light covers over her. She would likely kick them away shortly. 

Anne leaned over and gently kissed Annie’s forehead also. “She’ll kick these covers off, you know.” 

“Oh, I know.” Richard nodded. “I feel better to cover her with them though.” 

“Come.” Anne said softly. “I believe we are expected downstairs.” 

Richard slipped his arm around her waist as they walked. “You realize I know you’re up to something.” 

She looked up at him. “Up to something? Me?” 

“Yes, you.” He smiled softly. 

“And what do you believe I am up to?” She laughed softly. 

“Since you have been teasing me about my age, I imagine this has something to do with my birthday.” He murmured. 

Anne looked up. “Your birthday? Is that near?”

“Anne!” He groaned. 

“Yes?” She fought to keep from laughing. 

“Today is October 2.” Richard replied. 

“Is that supposed to mean something?” Anne laughed softly. 

“Anne!” Richard said as he gently pushed her against the wall. 

Before he could lean down to kiss her, Anne pushed gently at his chest. “We are needed in the hall, Richard.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne stood to the side, watching as Richard was talking with Francis Lovell and Robert Brackenbury. She couldn’t help but think her idea of a small birthday celebration for Richard had been a good one. It was good to see him laughing and enjoying himself. There had been such little laughter in their life since taking the throne. She meant what she’d said to Ned earlier that night, the people would come to know her husband as a good man, she would see to that. 

Later, she laughed softly as they went upstairs to their bedchamber. They both were a little tipsy from all the wine they’d had that evening. 

Once they’d reached the bedchamber, Richard started to unlace her dress. “Thank you.” He murmured. 

“For what?” Anne asked softly. 

“Tonight.” He said softly. “I needed that.” 

After he’d slipped her gown from her shoulders, Anne stepped out of it, and turned to face him. “I know you did.” 

Richard wrapped his arms around her tightly, and carried her over to the bed. 

She gently pulled him down to her, and sighed softly as his hands started to move over her body. She laughed very softly, Richard always felt particularly amorous after drinking wine. She kissed his neck. 

“You know me so well.” He murmured. 

She laughed very softly, as he started to slip her shift from her shoulders. “I should after all these years.” 

He laughed very softly, gently kissing her. “I love you.” He murmured. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. “I know, love.” She murmured.


	26. Chapter 26

Perhaps it was being at Middleham, being at home where everything seemed safe, secure, and normal that caused Anne to let her guard down. Ever since Edward had died, she’d been waiting for the next thing to happen. But at Middleham she forgot about her fears and worries. She enjoyed the time with her children. She enjoyed the time with Richard, although it had turned too cold for them to make her dream of making love in the meadow come true. She didn’t think about London and all of its problems. 

She couldn’t help but think Richard was the same. At least he seemed much more relaxed with her, and with their children. They slipped easily into a routine of having Annie with them for at least awhile on most nights. 

Because her guard was down, Anne was not ready for the next thing that happened. She had been with the children when the messengers started to arrive. She’d watched as Richard spoke with them, and knew there was something wrong, something very wrong. She’d watched as they’d retired to chambers to talk. She was surprised when they’d not emerged by dinner, and made arrangements for dinner to be taken to them. 

Later that evening, she was tucking the children in, and she sat down on Ned’s bed. 

“What’s happening, Mama?” He asked. 

She shook her head. “I have no idea, Ned.” 

He sighed softly. “Papa looked…” He did not know how to describe it, only knew he had not liked how his papa looked earlier. 

“I know sweetheart.” Anne stroked his hair back. 

“Why does it seem all of this is happening?” He asked. 

“I do not know the answer to that, Ned. I wish I did.” 

“Do you think it has anything to do with my cousins?” He asked softly. “Maybe they’ve been found.” 

“We will have to wait and see.” Anne said softly. 

Ned looked up. “You do not believe this is good news, do you?” 

Anne was quiet for a moment. “No, sweetheart. I do not.” 

He took a deep breath and nodded. “Will you stay until I am asleep, Mama?” 

“Of course.” She nodded. 

Anne was quiet, as she lay next to her son, just as she had when he was little. Of course to her, at ten, he was still little. Her little boy, her firstborn. Honestly, he had grown up too fast in the last few months. She lay there for a bit, watching as he slept peacefully, and she quietly prayed for his continued peace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne was quiet as her ladies helped her get ready for bed. She had hoped to find Richard in their bedchamber when she’d left Ned’s chamber. However, he was not in their chamber. She imagined he was still with his council, and there was no way to know when he’d join her.

After her ladies left, Anne fought to stay awake. She wanted to speak with Richard, wanted to know what was happening. She soon lost the battle with sleep though, and had curled up after pulling Richard’s pillow against her. 

Richard’s footsteps were heavy as he opened the door to their chamber. Although the chamber was awash in candlelight, he quickly realized Anne was asleep. He wasn’t surprised, after all it was nearly midnight. He couldn’t help feeling some disappointment though, he desperately wanted to talk to Anne. He could not put it off, she needed to know. 

He sat down on the bed, he smiled a bit as he noticed she had his pillow. Her hair was braided, and she wore a plain linen gown. He pulled the covers back, and got into the bed. He stared up at the canopy. That Buckingham was taking part in a rebellion was shocking to him, even more shocking to him were the rumors that were being spread in the south. 

“Richard?” Anne murmured sleepily. 

“Shhhh.” He said softly. “Go back to sleep.” Although he knew he would not sleep, he certainly did not want to keep Anne from sleeping. 

She opened her eyes. “I tried to wait up for you.” 

“I noticed that. You have my pillow.” 

She laughed softly. “You were not here to stop me.” 

He smiled a little, but it did not reach his eyes. 

She sat up, and when he raised his head, she placed the pillow under it. “What’s happened, love?” 

“There is a rebellion brewing in the south.” He said calmly. 

Anne stared at him for a moment. “You’re very calm.” She finally said.

He looked at her for a moment. “Do you think I was calm earlier?” 

She shook her head. “No.” 

He sat up, pushing the pillows behind his back, as Anne sat up he did the same for her. “It seems that Elizabeth Woodville and Margaret Beaufort have joined together.” 

“Why would those two…” Anne started to say, but as Richard held his hand up, she stopped. She would try to wait patiently for him to explain. 

“They are not the only ones involved.” Richard said softly. “Buckingham seems to be the leader.” 

“Say that again.” Anne said softly. 

“Buckingham is the leader.” Richard repeated. 

“Buckingham.” Anne said, the shock apparent in her voice. “But you’ve always…”

“Oh yes, my cousin and I have always gotten along well, especially since France, and even more since George…” He shook his head. “I suppose he became tired of being a kingmaker, and decided he wants to be king.” 

“Elizabeth Woodville and Margaret Beaufort joining with him makes no sense under those circumstances.” Anne replied. It seemed to her that her minding was spinning with this news. 

“Think of it this way, they rebel against me, are successful, Buckingham and his men are tired, and he thinks he has the throne. Then what happens? An invasion led by Henry Tudor from Brittany. Buckingham’s men are tired, they’ve already fought one battle, they lose, and Henry Tudor is King.” 

Anne’s eyes grew wide as Richard was explaining the theory. “And if you defeat Buckingham, all of that still hold true for you.” 

“So they think.” He said softly. 

“So they think?” Anne exclaimed. “It would be true, you would be fighting two battles, perhaps in just a few days.” 

“Do you truly believe I would let Tudor choose the time and the place of the battle?” Richard asked. “Absolutely not. Of course, I could defeat Buckingham, make Tudor think the rebellion is ongoing, lure him ashore, and it is all taken care of.” 

“And does Elizabeth hate you so much that she would see a Lancaster on the throne.” 

He shrugged. “I suspect, Elizabeth was originally told they would rebel for her son. But now…” 

“What?” She asked immediately. 

He closed his eyes for a moment. “There are rumors being spread in the south that I’ve had the boys murdered.” 

“And since they’ve disappeared we cannot prove otherwise.” Anne murmured. 

“Exactly.” 

She closed her eyes. “I’ve been naive to think Elizabeth had them, haven’t I?” 

He placed his hand under her chin, and Anne turned to look at him. “I would not say naive, what I would say is you’ve been thinking with a mother’s heart, not a political brain.” 

Anne lay her head against his shoulder. “You’ve known this was possible since they disappeared, haven’t you?”

“Yes.” He said softly. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

He turned to look at her. “I kept hoping you were correct.” 

She lightly kissed his neck. “No one you knows you will think you harmed them.” 

“And now many in the south truly know me? 

“Richard…”

“You know the truth is, even declared illegitimate, they could have been dangerous to me.” He said softly. “Men would have fought for them, to put one of them on the throne, and that would have endangered you and our children.” 

“What are you saying?” Anne asked softly. 

“That I foresaw the possibility of having to execute them in the future.” He said softly. “That I wonder if someone else, someone close to us, didn’t see what I saw, and decided to handle it.” 

“Like Henry II and Beckett.” Anne murmured. 

“Exactly.” 

She wrapped her arms around him. “You haven’t said what Elizabeth Woodville gets out of all of this now. Of course perhaps revenge against us would be enough.” 

“Henry Tudor is unmarried....”

“If I were Margaret Beaufort…” She shuddered as she said the words. “I would remember Elizabeth has a daughter, who could marry my son.” 

“And then the Houses of Lancaster and York are united. The wars are ended.” 

Anne looked up. “The wars ended when Henry and my former husband died.” 

“I believe Tudor wants to make last claim for Lancaster.” He murmured. 

“You sound as if you’re thinking Tudor is the main problem, not Buckingham.” 

“Do you really think Buckingham would be able to defeat me in battle?” Richard asked. 

Anne thought for a moment. “Only if he had a really good day.” She didn’t say that all he needed was one really good day

“He will not.” Richard said confidently. 

“So what happens now?” Anne asked. 

“I gather my forces, and go out to face Buckingham. You and the children stay safe here behind Middleham’s walls.” 

She nodded. 

“And if the worst happens, you flee with the children to Burgundy.”

“Very well.” Anne murmured. 

“I want you to promise.” He said softly. 

“I promise that if...I will go to Burgundy.” She could not bring herself to say if he died. 

Richard wrapped his arms around her tightly, and pulled her close. “You know I hate to put you through this, I hate that it jeopardizes your safety.” 

“You cannot change it.” She said softly. “We both know things would have been worse if you’d not been the legitimate heir.” 

“Yes” He said softly, as he closed his eyes. 

“When will you leave?” Anne murmured. 

“Probably by the beginning of next week.” He replied. 

Anne sat up, and looked at him. “Who informed you of these plots?”

“Now that is the interesting part, it was Lord Stanley.” 

Anne caught her breath. “Stanley informed on his own wife?”

“Indeed.” He said softly. 

“And do you trust him, Richard? I mean do you truly trust him?” Anne asked. 

“About as far as I could throw him.” He murmured, as Anne lay back against him. “I can feel your relief at those words.” 

She laughed softly. “I suppose you can.” 

“I have been married to you for eleven years, I have picked up a bit of your suspicious nature.” He murmured. 

Anne laughed softly, as she snuggled close. “I should hope so.” 

He laughed softly and gently kissed her. “Sleep.” He said softly. 

“And will you sleep?” She asked softly. 

“You’re snuggled up against me, I’m certain I can be persuaded to sleep.” 

She snuggled against him, making herself comfortable in his arms. “Ned knows.” She murmured. 

“Ned is very observant, just like his mother. I suppose we need to tell him as much as we can.” 

“I think he’ll feel better if he knows what is happening.” She said softly. 

“We’ll talk to him tomorrow then.” He said softly. He started to rub circles on her back. “Sleep.” He murmured. As soon as he was certain she was asleep, Richard closed his own eyes, hoping sleep would come to him soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Preparations started for Richard to leave to confront Buckingham and the other rebels the next morning. Anne watched quietly as Richard's men were readied. She knew it would be likely a few days before he left. 

She was not a stranger to seeing such preparations. After all, Richard had fought in both France and Scotland since they'd married. This time though, everything felt differently to her. She could not help but feel trepidation as she watched the preparations. She would do her best to hide her fears from Richard, and more importantly from their children. 

During the mid afternoon hours, she brought Ned into Richard's study. They had decided to tell Ned what was happening. After all, he already realized there was something going on, and at eleven years old, he was old enough to start to understand. Anne certainly wished it was not necessary to tell him. In truth, she wished none of this was happening. But Ned was Richard's heir, he was Prince of Wales now, he had to learn how to rule a kingdom, and this would be his first true lesson in statescraft. 

Anne closed the door as she and Ned entered the chamber. Richard was on his own now, pouring over papers which were on his desk.

“Father?” Ned said softly. 

Richard looked up from his desk. “Sometimes I believe you and your mother are the quietest people in the world, son. I did not hear you enter.” 

Ned laughed softly. “You're quiet too, Papa.”

Richard laughed softly. “Sometimes.” He leaned against the front of his desk, and motioned for Ned to sit. “Your mother tells me you have realized there is something happening.” 

Ned looked up. “Yes.” He nodded. 

“How does it appear to you, Ned?” Richard questioned softly. 

Ned thought for a moment. “Everything is like it was when you went off to Scotland last year, Papa.” 

He nodded. “That is a good analogy.” 

“Are the Scots making war again?” Ned asked. 

Richard shook his head. “No, the problems are much closer to home, son.” He took a deep breath. “Sometimes, there are subjects who do not like their king, so they rebel. News reached us yesterday of a planned rebellion.” 

Ned looked up, studying Richard's face. He could not realize why people would not like his father as king. Everyone here in the north always liked his father. Then he remembered his father had said the rebellion was in the south. “They do not know you as well, do they, Papa?” 

Richard smiled, impressed with the way Ned's thoughts were going. “No, some of them do not.” He said softly. “Some of them are displeased I have taken the throne.” 

“They think my cousin Edward should still be king?” Ned guessed. 

“Hmmmm, so they are letting some people believe.” Richard said softly. 

Ned looked up sharply. “What do you mean, Father?”

“There are those who support this rebellion who believe it is for your cousin, yes.”

“But it is not?” Ned asked, feeling a little confused. 

Richard glanced at Anne before continuing. They had discussed everything this morning, and had decided to be honest with Ned if he asked about his cousins. “No.' He shook his head. “Ned, you remember when I told you what happened to my father and uncle?”

“They died in battle, and when I was very little they were reburied.” Ned said softly, wondering what this had to do with his cousins. 

“We live in a tough world, you know there have been wars since your mother and I were children.” Richard said softly. 

Ned nodded. “The bad Lancastrians.” 

“Exactly.” He said softly. “There is a man in Brittany, who is the last Lancastrian heir, the rebellion is likely ultimately for him.” 

Ned frowned. “Why would anyone want a man who is in Brittany on the English throne?”

Both Richard and Anne could not help but laugh at that. “It's a pity some of the nobles are not as sensible as you, Ned.” Anne laughed softly. 

“Your mother is correct.” Richard said softly. 

Ned laughed softly. “You told me long ago that Mama is always correct.” 

Richard laughed softly. “I thought we were going to keep that as our secret.” 

Ned's eyes grew wide. “Ooops.” 

Richard laughed softly. “I believe we all needed that bit of laughter.” 

Ned looked up after a moment. “Papa, what happened to my cousins?”

Richard looked up, his eyes seeking Anne's before he answered. “More than likely, they never left the Tower.” He said softly. 

Ned turned back and looked at Anne, before turning back to Richard. “They are dead?” He said very softly. 

“Yes.” Richard said softly. 

Ned stared at Richard, more than a little shocked, before looking back at Anne again. He took a deep breath. “The people rebelling killed them?”

“More than likely.” Richard said softly. 

Ned took a deep breath. He wanted to just go and bury his head against his mother's chest, let her stroke his hair, and tell him everything would be fine. He was eleven now though, older, and he was Prince of Wales. He had to be brave, be brave like his father. He swallowed, trying to control the tears forming in his eyes, the fears. He couldn't do it though, he stood and threw himself into Anne's arms. A moment later, Ned felt his father's arms encircling both of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days until Richard's departure were long. Anne saw little of Richard during those days. He came to bed, long after she'd retired each night. She would wake in the middle of the night, and find him snuggled against her, his hand resting on her stomach. 

It was the night before he would depart. Anne knew he would retire early that night, or at least earlier. He always did the day before he was to leave. They would not sleep of course, not for some time. Their nocturnal activities would be much more pleasurable. 

She'd dismissed her ladies as soon as they'd helped her out of her dress. For a few moments, she'd thought of wearing the silk nightgown she'd had made several months earlier, but in the end she'd decided against it. For a moment, she thought of waiting naked for him, but then she remembered how much he truly loved to undress her. So she left her shift on. The bed covers were turned invitingly down. Now all she had to do was wait for her husband. 

Richard smiled softly as he opened the door to their chambers. He'd missed Anne being awake when he retired the last few nights, but it could not be helped. There had been much to plan, much to do. Tonight though, he was earlier, and he knew she would still be awake. 

Anne moved over to him, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. His arms were just as tight around her. 

“My beautiful wife.” He said softly 

“You make me feel that way.” She murmured. 

“It's very true.” He said softly 

She slipped her hand under his shirt, her fingers skimming over his back and shoulders. 

He laughed very softly. “I do believe you've traced the freckles enough to have them memorized.” 

Anne laughed very softly. “You're right, perhaps I do.” 

He traced his fingers over her lips before gently kissing her. “It is strange.” He said softly, as he pulled back a little. “I want you in my arms, yet I also want to just spend the night talking to you.” 

Anne smiled softly, gently kissing him. “I see no reason we cannot do both, my love.” She said softly. 

“I've missed you.” He said softly. “Yet, there's been so much for me to do these last few days.” 

“I know.” She said softly. “Come to bed, there will be time for everything.” 

He kissed her forehead. “Sometimes, I wonder...” He said softly, as they sat on the bed. 

“What?” Anne asked, sensing his need to talk was greater than his other needs for now. 

“Am I being punished?” He murmured. 

She turned to face him. “Punished for what?”

“Taking the crown. Was that the act of a righteous man?” He looked away for a moment. 

“What answer do you get when you pray?” She asked softly. 

“None.” He admitted. 

She was not surprised when he pulled her down to the bed, and curled his body against hers. It was the way she'd awakened to find him nightly. She reached up, running her fingers through his curls. “You were the rightful heir.” She said softly. “Their marriage was invalid, which made those children bastards.” 

“The boys dead, this rebellion...” He murmured, as if he'd not even heard her. 

She closed her eyes. The death of the boys did unsettle her, especially given their ages were so close to those of their own boys. “You cannot afford this doubt, Richard.” 

He laughed just a bit. “The hell of it Anne, is that I know that.” He sighed softly. “I feel as if...I am not the man you married, the man you came to for protection.” 

She smiled softly. “I disagree. You are still very much that man.” 

He looked at her doubtfully. “I do not feel much like him.” 

“Buckingham's rebellion it has shocked you.” She murmured, stroking his hair again. “You have been close to him for so many years, since France. He helped you in your time of need this spring. You believed you had his full support, and perhaps you did then.” 

“But someone reminded him of his own royal blood.” He murmured. 

“And perhaps of his family's traditional ties to Lancaster.” She kissed the top of his head. “It does not mean he has always been false.”

He sighed softly. “He is the one who brought Stillington.” 

“Do you truly believe Stillington lied for him?” Anne questioned. 

“I pray he did not.” His voice was incredibly soft as he spoke. 

“If he did, then it is on him, not on you.” She said softly. She knew he would blame himself though. 

“Hmmmm.” He said softly. After a few moments of Anne quietly stroking his hair, he spoke again. “I hate that you have been afraid. I swore that I would never let you know fear again.” 

She was quiet for a moment. “I do agree the future is unsettled, and I don't believe we can change that, at least not at this moment. I won't deny I have been afraid, I won't deny there's a part of me that is still afraid, but it is the fear I've always felt when you march off.” 

He raised his head off her head, his eyes soft as he started to stroke her hair. 

She reached her hand up, and gently covered his mouth with her fingers. “I'm not finished.” She said softly, smiling as she felt his own smile beneath her fingertips. “I think, sometimes when you believe I am afraid, you remember the girl that I was.” She murmured. 

“Perhaps, I do. I pledged that I would never allow you to be afraid again, that my love would heal you of the past.” He murmured. 

“And it has, I strongly believe your love, and having Ned, healed me. But as for the other, we lived in an unsettled world, and who should know that better than us. We cannot control everything that happens.” She murmured. 

“No, we cannot.” He agreed. 

“What I can say is that, in this bed, with you, I have never felt fear. I think we both know that was quite the victory in our earliest times.” 

His thumb gently stroked her cheek, as he acknowledged the truth of her words. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, before finally kissing her lips. 

Anne sighed softly, as they kissed. As his fingers slipped beneath her neckline, she realized his thoughts had shifted to his other needs. Ones she shared, it had been well over a week since they'd last been intimate, which was a long time. She moaned softly as his thumb gently rubbed her nipple, and he started to remove her shift. 

He stilled her hands, as she would have started to undress him. “Tonight is all about you.” He murmured. 

“Then let me touch you.” She whispered, and when he removed his shirt, she started to trace her fingers along his shoulders again. 

The night was slow, easy, gentle, Richard's fingers and mouth brought Anne to completion long before he entered her. When he did, his thrusts were slow, gentle, the kind that generally drove her absolutely mad. Tonight, after the intimacy of their conversation, the slow, gentleness of his movements felt right. 

He snuggled close, curling his body against hers. “I love you.” He murmured. 

Anne kissed the top of his head. “I love you too.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Anne woke, there was no longer a warm body curled around hers. She already felt bereft without his presence. She had her ladies quickly dress her, and went in search of him. She found him, already armored, kneeling at the pri-dieu. She stood there, waiting patiently, for him to finish his prayers. 

Richard crossed himself, and then stood. He smiled when he saw Anne standing in the doorway, and held his arms out to her. Anne quickly crossed the chamber to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I meant to let you sleep.” He said softly. 

“It is no matter.” She said softly. She searched his eyes for a moment. “You feel better than you did last night.” It was not a question, she could tell by his eyes he did. 

“I do believe you renew me.” He murmured. 

“I want to give you my blessing, here, in private.” She said softly. He knelt easily in front of her. She reached down, touching his curls as she prayed softly over him. “Come back to me, my love, come back to all of us.” She said softly. 

He stood, sheathing his sword. He bent his head and gently kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers. “Come, my queen, the hour draws near.” He said softly. 

Hand in hand, they walked out to the courtyard, where Richard's men awaited them. The children were out there as well to see their father off. He stopped and spoke with each of the children, giving them his blessing before leaving. Anne stood apart, she was not able to hear the words which passed between her husband and their sons. She supposed it was best that way, after all some things best remained between a father and his sons. 

After Richard had mounted his horse, he motioned for Anne to come to him. She stepped out the mounting block, until she was face to face with him. She couldn't help but grin, for there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

He leaned close, his voice pitched for her ears alone. “Somehow, I doubt the night we are reunited will be as gentle and slow as last night.” 

Anne knew she had to be blushing. “You are horrible for making me blush in front of everyone like this.” She laughed softly. 

He threw back his head and laughed. “Ah, but I wanted to see your quite becoming blush before I left, and I am certain you will think of an adequate repayment for this.” 

Now it was Anne's turn to be mischievous. “Oh, you can count on that.” 

He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. “I leave everything in your very capable hands, my queen.” He murmured. When she nodded, he motioned for Ned to come forward to help his mother down from the mounting block. 

Ned squeezed her hand. “Everything will be fine, Mama. I will be as brave as my Lord Father.” 

Anne could not help but hug him tightly at his words, a few moments later, she opened her arms to Edmund, Bessie, and Cecily. When Richard turned to look back at his family one last time, he saw his wife holding their four eldest children.


	28. Chapter 28

It was late, most definitely time for the children to be in bed. Anne quietly opened the door to the nursery to check on them. She stopped at the girls' chamber first. Bessie was curled up on her side, asleep with the covers pulled tightly around her. She leaned over and kissed Bessie's forehead. She then turned her attention to Cecily, and as she looked at her second daughter, Anne almost wanted to laugh. Cecily was sleeping on her belly, and had pushed the covers off. Clearly their second daughter was very much like her father. He just didn't push the covers off so much anymore, because of Anne. The chamber felt chilly to Anne, so she picked up the covers and placed them over Cecily again. She then went to check on the boys. Richard had insisted, a couple of years ago, for them to have separate chambers. She'd always supposed it was because of his growing up with George. She looked into Ned's chamber, and was not at all surprised to find it empty. She knew beyond any doubt, she would find Ned in Edmund’s chamber. 

Their boys were close, and Anne never ceased to be thankful for that. Ned and Edmund were nothing like George and Richard had been, and she could never see them becoming that way. She opened the door to Edmund's chamber, and sure enough Anne found both of her boys in the bed. They were both on their backs, eyes closed, and she just knew, as only a mother could, they were not asleep. She walked quietly to the bed, and pulled the covers up around them. She would have to give them credit for being very good at faking being asleep. 

“I know you're awake, boys.” She said softly. 

Edmund kicked the covers off. “Mama!”

“I told you she'd know.” Ned mumbled as he sat up. 

Anne lit a couple of candles, and then sat down on the bed. “What is troubling you?” She asked them. 

Edmund moved closer to her, and Anne gently wrapped her arm around him. “Mama...” He said softly. 

“What?” She asked very softly. 

“Papa will be fine?” He asked softly. 

Anne wrapped her arms around him. “Of course your Papa is going to be fine.” She said softly. 

Edmund snuggled back against her. “I don't like that he had to go away to fight.” 

“I know.” Anne said softly. 

“He's king now. He should be able to send other people out to fight. That's what he did for Uncle Edward.” 

Anne kissed the top of Edmund's head. “Your Uncle Edward was not able to fight, that's why he sent your father.” 

“But Papa is able to fight, so that's why he goes. Right Mama?” Ned looked over at them. 

Anne looked over at Ned and nodded. “Yes, that's right.” 

Edmund sighed, closing his eyes. “Then Papa will be home soon?” 

“I suspect Papa will go to London when this is all over, and we'll go to him.” Anne said softly. 

“London is home now though, since Papa is king?” Ned asked. 

“Yes, it is.” She said softly. She would never tell the children, nor Richard, that it would take a lot for London to seem like home to her. “Now, it's time for you to sleep.” She said softly to them after a few moments. 

“Yes, Mama.” They both echoed. 

Anne stood, pulling the covers around the boys. She leaned over and kissed both of them. “I love you.” She said softly. 

“And Papa loves us too.” Ned said softly. 

“That's right.” Anne replied. “Papa loves you both very much. 

“Good night.” Anne said softly, before blowing the candles out. 

As she was leaving the nursery, Anne stopped by Annie's chamber. She was certain the baby would likely be asleep. As she looked down at the crib, Annie waved her little arms at her. Anne laughed very softly, and picked her up. “What are you doing awake, my girl?” She asked softly, as she bounced Annie. 

Annie looked over her mother's shoulder, as if she were looking for someone else. 

“Ah, you miss your Papa too?” Anne murmured. 

Annie lay her head against Anne's shoulder, as she started to suck her thumb. 

Anne turned her head slightly and kissed the top of Annie's head. “So do I.” She said softly. She laughed softly a moment later, as Annie's hand went to her earrings. “Oh no, we do not play with Mama's earrings.” Anne said softly, taking Annie's hand. 

Annie looked at her, and Anne was almost certain Annie was pouting just a little. 

Anne laughed softly. “No wonder your Papa says you're just like me.” She was certain Annie's face had lit up with the word Papa. Anne kissed the top of her head again. “It's time for you to be asleep though, my girl.” 

Annie looked up at her mother and frowned. 

Anne hide her smile as she knelt and placed Annie back in the crib, and started to gently rock it. Annie immediately kicked the covers off. Anne smiled and started to softly sing to Annie, as she rocked the crib. She watched as Annie fought closing her eyes, but finally they did close. After a few more moments, Anne covered Annie with the blanket and stood. She quietly turned and left the nursery. If she'd turned around, she would have noticed Annie kicked the blanket off before she was even at the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were times he could not help but imagine this must have been like just before the Flood. It had been raining for days, and it had not stopped. It seemed sacrilegious, but Richard wondered if someone should be building an ark. 

He wrapped his cloak tighter around his body. The omnipresent rain made it impossible to light a fire, even within his tent. Everything was wet, he'd been riding in the rain. The only good thing, the rain was making it impossible for Buckingham's men to cross the Severn. The river was much too high to be forded, and it looked as if it would remain that way for the foreseeable future. 

He looked over as the tent flap was opened. Somehow, he was not surprised to see Lord Stanley enter the tent. 

“Your Grace, it seems the rain is not going to let up at all.” Stanley said. 

“Indeed it does not.” Richard replied. 

“Quite fortuitous, Your Grace.” Stanley looked around the tent. “Especially if it is like this over the Channel.” 

“Ah, yes that would mean Tudor is unable to sail, which would be very good.” Richard replied. 

“Indeed, Your Grace.” Stanley agreed, or at least appeared to agree. 

“Once we are back in London, we will discuss what to do with your wayward wife, Lord Stanley.” Richard looked up, holding Stanley's eyes. 

“I have been much too lenient with her, Your Grace. That is very clear to me.” Stanley replied. 

“I imagine it is.” 

“I do realize she must not be able to correspond freely.” Stanley admitted. 

“No, she must not.” Richard agreed. 

“And there will likely be other measures to be taken.” Stanley probed. 

Richard looked up, realizing Stanley was trying to figure out exactly what Richard had planned. “More than likely.” He replied. He then turned away, a clear dismissal. 

“Your Grace.” Stanley bowed and left the tent. 

Richard sat down at his small writing desk. Anne's suspicions of Stanley had certainly rubbed off on him. He still did not trust Stanley completely, and he doubted he ever would. He picked up a piece of parchment, and started to write, “ _Dearest Anne..._ ”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne stood by the window, as she read Richard's letter. She shook her head at his account of Stanley's visit to his tent. Yes, something did need to be done about Margaret Beaufort. 

“Mama?” Ned asked. 

Anne turned to face him. “What is it?” She asked. 

“That's a letter from Papa?” Ned had watched the rain-soaked courier ride into Middleham. 

“Yes.” She smiled. “And he sends his love to you, of course.” 

“Is it raining where he is?” Ned asked. 

“Yes, it is.” Anne nodded. “Which is probably a good thing.” 

“How so?” Ned frowned. 

Anne walked over to one of Richard's maps. “Come here, and I'll show you.”

Ned walked over and looked down at the map. “Papa's here, right?” He pointed to an area on the map. 

“That's right, and what do you see nearby?” Anne asked. 

He studied the map for a moment. “The Severn River.” 

“Indeed, which is currently too rain swollen to be crossed.” Anne said softly. 

Ned looked up at her. “Is Buckingham on the other side of the river?”

“Yes, he is.” Anne nodded. 

Ned smiled in understanding. “Then I hope it keeps raining.” 

“As do I.” She nodded. 

“Mama?” He asked. “I don't like to think of Papa in all this rain though.” 

Anne gently hugged him. “You mustn't worry about your father. He is strong, and he will be fine.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain had stopped by the time Anne received the courier. It was a relief to receive a letter from Richard, which was completely readable. The last one had been so rain-soaked, she'd not been able to read all of it. She opened the letter, as Ned and Edmund ran to her. She quickly scanned over it, and looked heavenward in thanksgiving. It was all over, Buckingham had been defeated and executed. 

“Mama?!” Ned asked excitedly. 

She turned to her boys, and held her arms out to them. “It's over.” She said softly, holding them close. “Your father has been victorious, and we are to leave for London as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt a little short to me, but the next chapter is partially written, and will serve as a reminder of why this fic is rated "E."


	29. Chapter 29

As she neared London, Anne felt excited each moment. She could not wait to see Richard. She'd missed him so incredibly much. She was relieved it was all over. She'd always known Richard would be victorious. The rains though, those had been a godsend. It was all over now though, Anne could not have been more relieved. 

She was surprised Richard did not meet her in the courtyard. She was quietly directing her ladies as they put away her things, when the door opened. She was not at all surprised to see Richard standing in the doorway. 

“Leave us.” He said softly to her ladies. 

Anne walked over to him, as the door closed behind her ladies. “I must admit, I was surprised you did not meet me in the courtyard.” 

“If I'd met you in the courtyard, then I could not have done this.” Richard said softly, as he pulled her against him, and kissed her deeply. 

Anne wrapped her arms around his neck, as she kissed him back. “That's quite a greeting.” She said softly, as she pulled back to breathe. 

“And one which is best to be private.” Richard murmured. 

“Indeed.” She smiled softly, tangling her fingers in his hair. 

Richard groaned softly as they kissed. There was no way he could put into words how much he'd missed her. “Anne.” He groaned softly, moving his hands to her hips and pulling her tightly against him. 

She could feel he was already becoming aroused, and could not help the small, husky laugh which escaped her lips. “You're quite eager.” She murmured. 

“You have no idea.” He groaned, as he tried to unlace her dress. 

Anne laughed softly. “I believe I do have an idea.” She ran her hand along his chest, causing him to groan. “In fact, I am thinking you just need to take me now.” 

He groaned softly, watching mesmerized as Anne stepped back, and started to take her hair down. “You're right.” He managed to say. 

Anne stepped back to the bed, and started to slowly pull up her dress. She laughed softly, as she watched his face. She pulled the dress up to her waist. “Aren't you going to come over here?” 

Richard laughed softly, moving over to the bed. He picked up her right leg, and moved his hand from her thigh down to the top of her riding boots. He started to slowly unlace the boots.  
He then unlaced the other boot. He bent down and gently kissed the side of her knee, before his hands went up and started to caress her thighs. “Sometimes, I forget how fortunate I am to have you.” He said softly. 

Anne gasped as he slipped a finger inside her. “Yet, I always remind you.” 

“Yes.” He nodded. “Anne, I need...”

“I know exactly what you need, come here.” She murmured. 

As he started to unlace his doublet, Anne shook her head. He laughed very softly, as he straddled her. He unlaced his breeches, and pushed them down just enough. 

Anne moaned his name, as Richard slowly slid inside her. She raised her hips, moving in time with his thrusts. 

Richard groaned, kissing her neck. His hands moved down to where their bodies were joined. “Close.” He murmured. 

Anne tightened her muscles around him. She could tell he was close. She'd not expected him to last long, not this time. “Oooooh...” She cried out as his fingers found just the right place to touch. 

He cried out her name as he spilled inside her. He let his weight rest against her for a few moments, before moving off her. 

As Anne caught her breath, she turned her head and looked at Richard, who was lying next to her. He turned his head and looked at her, and they both could not help but laugh. 

Richard gently caressed her cheek. “It's been quite awhile since we've not even taken the time to undress.” 

Anne giggled. “I know.” 

“If you sit up, I will help you out of that dress.” He murmured. 

“Oh, will you?” Anne laughed. “I think you have an ulterior motive.” She said as she sat up. 

He gently brushed her hair aside. “Did you truly think I was finished with you?” 

She laughed even more as he started to unlace her dress. “I know you aren't finished with me, Richard.” 

“Not even near finished with you.” He murmured and kissed her shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne sighed contently as she snuggled against Richard's side. They'd undressed each other slowly, and by the time they'd finished, their passions had been aroused again. Their love-making had been slow and gentle that time. Anne had almost cried with the pleasure. 

Richard kissed her forehead. “You dozed off for a bit.” He murmured. 

She laughed very softly. “You quite exhausted me.” 

“I am certain I can exhaust you again.” He murmured, as his hands roamed over her body. 

Anne moved to sit up a bit. “You've already had me twice. Surely that's enough, even for you” 

He laughed softly, pushing a pillow behind his back. “For now.” 

Anne leaned back against her own pillow. “How is it I've forgotten how insatiable you can be?”

“I have no idea.” He murmured before leaning over to kiss her. 

Anne gently kissed him back. “Richard...” She murmured. 

“I suppose you want to know everything that happened?” He asked softly, resting his forehead against hers. 

“I do.” She nodded. “Especially considering several of your letters were unreadable due to the rain.” 

He laughed softly. “That rain was a godsend.” 

She looked up. “I am sure it was.” 

“It trapped Buckingham on the other side of the Severn, unable to join with those loyal to the Woodvilles who would have fought with him. Then his men started to melt away, and the entire rebellion just drizzled out.”

“And then you caught Buckingham?”

“We did.” He said softly. “He was trying to flee. Perhaps he thought he could make it to the coast, join with Tudor.” He shrugged. “Of course, he was guilty of treason, the trial was quick.” 

“And so was the execution.” Anne said softly. 

“Hmmm.” He said softly. “I suspected you would have questions about that.” 

“All Souls Day, Richard?” She said softly. It had surprised her, especially given Richard's piety. 

“Edward's birthday.” He said softly. 

She turned to look at him. “Ah, I believe I understand now.” 

He took her hand and kissed it. “I am glad you do. There are many who will not.” 

“They do not know you the way I do.” She said softly. 

“Hmmmm.” He nodded. 

“What happened with Tudor?” She asked. 

Richard laughed softly. “He almost came ashore, he was almost convinced my men were Buckingham's men, and I'd been defeated. But he went back to Brittany.” 

“Pity.” Anne said softly. 

“Indeed.” Richard murmured. 

“It's all over now.” She said softly. 

“Except for Tudor.” He said softly. “I doubt he'll give up.”

Anne was quiet for a moment. “You're right.” 

“But that is something we will deal with when the time comes.” He kissed her gently. “Instead we'll plan for the Christmas court.” 

Anne smiled softly. “I am looking forward to that.” 

He grinned. “I know you are, my little queen.” 

Anne laughed softly. “There's quite a bit to do, clothing for me, clothing for you, the children..” 

Richard burst out laughing. “Jewels for you.” 

“Oh, I do like that!” She laughed. 

He turned onto his side. “Sapphires like your eyes.” He said softly. “Diamonds...” 

“Hmmmmm, rubies.” She said softly. “I'll certainly have a red gown.” 

He gently brushed her hair back. “Perhaps pearls for our daughters.” 

She nodded. “I do like that as well.” 

He kissed her forehead. “How are our children?” 

Anne smiled softly. “They are well.” She then laughed softly. “Ned spent just about every night in Edmund's chambers.” 

“You've always thought separating them was a mistake.” He said softly. 

“They aren't you and George.” She said softly. 

“No, they are not.” He said softly. 

Anne smiled softly. “I went to tuck them in one night, they tried to fool me into thinking they were asleep. It was Edmund's idea.” 

“Why do I feel like Ned told him you would realize they were awake?”

“Because he did!” Anne laughed softly. 

He kissed her forehead. “What about Annie?” He asked softly. 

She smiled very softly. “Annie is still kicking her covers off, and she does not like to sleep at night.” 

“Perhaps we've spoiled her by having her with us.” He said softly. 

“I believe we have.” Anne agreed. She was quiet for a moment. “She's missed you.” 

“How could you tell?” He asked softly. 

“Often, when I held her, she was looking behind me, as if she were looking for you.” Anne said softly. 

He closed his eyes. “I truly should not have favorites, but I believe...” 

“She's stolen your heart completely.” Anne said softly. 

He opened his eyes and looked over at her. “Just like her mother did many years ago.” 

Anne leaned over and kissed him. “I do believe that's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne tied her robe tightly around her waist, before sitting at the table in her presence chamber. She looked at the bread, cheese, meat, and fruits Richard had ordered from the kitchen. She picked up an orange and started to peel it, as Richard sliced the cheese and meat. 

“Thank you.” She smiled softly, as he placed a plate in front of her. 

He nodded, watching for a moment as she took a slice of the orange and held it to his mouth. A few moments later, he took her fingers and kissed them. 

“I've been thinking.” He said softly. 

Anne smiled softly, resisting the urge to remark thinking could be dangerous. “What about?”

“My nieces.” He said softly. 

Anne tore off a bit of the bread. “What about them?” She asked. 

He took a deep breath. “Do you truly think there's a reason for them to stay in sanctuary?”

“I never thought there was a reason for them to be in sanctuary.” Anne replied, as she picked up a bit of the cheese. 

“Of course not.” Richard agreed. 

“So what are you thinking we should do?” Anne asked. 

“Invite them to court, the eldest two can be amongst your ladies, we'll find them good marriages, and give them dowries. Then do the same for the others as they grow older.” He explained. 

Anne was quiet for a moment. “And when are you imagining we'll do this?” 

“Soon.” He replied. “Perhaps before Christmas.” 

Anne shook her head. “No, it should be after Christmas. This is our first Christmas court, we should be showing this is our court. If they are here, then...it looks as it always has.” 

He was quiet for a moment. “You do have a point.” 

Anne laughed softly. “I usually do.” 

He reached for the orange, and held a slice of it to her lips. “When do you think we should bring them to court?” 

“Sometime after Christmas. It also gives them a chance to be together, and right now I imagine that would be important to Elizabeth.” Anne said softly. 

“Yes, I believe you are right.” He said softly. “I want the girls at court with us.” 

“Why?” She asked softly. 

“Because, if they are at our court, if they are seen as supporting us, then their supporters will not support Tudor.” He said softly. 

“Then we need to accept them as family.” Anne murmured. 

“Yes, we do.” He said softly. “Just as we do George and Isabel's children.” 

“Then we will do that.” Anne said softly.

He took her hand. “Thank you.” He said softly. 

She smiled. “The actions of their parents are not their fault.” 

After they finished eating, they went back into the bedchamber. As Richard closed the door, Anne turned and slipped her robe off. 

He couldn't help but smile as his, now quite naked, wife walked towards him. “Really Anne, you've already had me twice.” He teased her just as she'd teased him earlier. 

“Oh hush.” She said softly, wrapping her arms around him. She undid his robe. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The children had arrived in London, and were settling into their chambers. Richard was currently in a meeting with this advisers, and would come to see the children later that evening. Seeing that Annie was awake, Anne decided she would surprise Richard. 

“Do you want to go see Papa?” Anne said softly to Annie. She couldn't help but grin as her almost eight month old daughter grinned and nodded. So of course, she took Annie to Richard's work chambers. 

“Richard?” She said softly. 

“Have the children arrived?” He asked before looking up. When he looked up and saw Annie, he grinned. “Ah, I see they have.” 

“Indeed.” Anne grinned. 

He gently took Annie from Anne's arms. “How's my girl?” He grinned, as she started to jabber. He listened attentively to her, nodding his head a few times. Anne could not help but laugh as Annie waved her little arms around, apparently Richard should not have nodded then. Annie squealed in delight, as Richard held her up, above his head. “Ah, you like that, don't you?” He smiled. 

As she watched them, Anne couldn't help but wish everyone could see this side of Richard, the side that was an incredibly loving father. No one who knew him like this, would ever think he would have harmed his nephews.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been a warm day, likely to be one of the last warm days until spring. Anne had chosen to go to Greenwich. Officically she and the children would be moving into the palace after Yule. Of course it would also be Richard's residence as well, unless something required his presence at Westminster. She could only hope little would require his presence at Westminster. 

She slipped into his work chambers, and was greatly surprised to find them empty. She would have imagined he would be here during the middle of the day. She walked around his desk, which had parchments scattered all around it. She laughed quietly to herself. It had always amused her how Richard would fill his desk with parchments when he was working. He was meticulously neat with everything but his work space. When they'd first married she'd tidied his desk for him from time to time. Afterwards, he'd always been unable to find anything on the desk. She'd quickly learned to let him live with the scattered parchments. After all, he seemed to know where everything was. 

“I do hope you are not entertaining ideas of tidying my desk.” Richard said softly. 

Anne turned to face him, as she laughed softly. “I believe those were lessons I learned well years ago.” 

He kissed her forehead. “I trust your journey to Greenwich went well?”

“Yes, it did. Everything will be ready for us after Yule.” 

“I am certain it will be a wonderful home for you, the girls, and I.” Richard replied, without thinking. 

“You, the girls, and I?” Anne questioned. 

He could have kicked himself. He'd never intended to mention anything to her yet. “I had not intended to discuss this with you until after Yule, but I have been giving some thought to our boys.” 

“What have you been thinking?” Anne asked softly. 

He sat down, and looked up at her. “Our Ned is Prince of Wales now.” He said softly. “You rememeber that Edward's son was at Ludlow.” 

“Yes, of course.” Anne nodded. 

“There were sound political reasons for the boy to be at Ludlow. Breaking Welsh loyalty to the Tudors was important then, and it likely even more important now.” He explained softly. 

“So our Ned should live at Ludlow?” Anne asked. 

“Yes, he should. His own household where he would begin to learn the art of governing would be beneficial for his future.” Richard explained. 

“And Edmund?”

He smiled softly. “At this point, I am not certain it would be good to separate the boys.” 

“No, it likely would not be.” Anne agreed softly. 

He sat down next to her. “What are you thinking?” He asked softly. 

“You once said I have a remarkable political mind.” Anne murmured. 

“And you do.” He nodded. 

“Politically, I can see the advantages of sending the boys to Wales. Ned, as Prince of Wales, becomes our representative in Wales. Edmund, supports his brother, as I imagine he always will.” 

“Ah, but the mother...” He said softly. 

Anne laughed a bit. “The mother does not wish to let her babies go.” 

He leaned closer. “Between us, neither does the father.” He murmured. 

Anne looked up. “But the king realizes he must?”

“Alas, he does.” Richard murmured. 

“So does his queen.” Anne said softly.

“I am glad you do.” He said softly “I do think though, we should wait until after Yule to tell them.” 

“I agree.” Anne said softly. “They are certainly looking forward to spending the Yule season together, as a family.” 

He smiled softly. “They aren't the only ones.” 

Anne laughed very softly. Last year, Richard had been called to court for Christmas, and as she'd been pregnant he'd not wanted her to travel with him. Of course, the children had stayed with her, at Middleham. 

“Sometimes, I wonder who is more excited by Yule.” Anne said softly. “You or the children.” 

“Definitely, the children.” Richard replied. 

Anne laughed softly and kissed his cheek. During the Yule season, she often thought she had an extra child, Richard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fires had been stoked high against the night's chill. The children had been put to bed hours earlier. It was the night before Epiphany and presents would await them in the morning. 

“I don't hear anything, Ned.” Bessie said quite softly. 

“Of course not.” Edmund replied. “St. Nicholas comes quietly, and we have to be asleep.”

“But we're not asleep.” Cecily said. “So is St. Nicholas going to come?”

“Of course he is, but we have to pretend we are asleep.” Ned replied. “So we should all pretend to be sleeping.” 

Cecily sighed softly. “I will pretend to be asleep.”

“You will need to do more than pretend.” Richard said softly. 

“Papa!” Cecily stood up in the bed, holding her arms out to him. 

Richard picked her up. “You must sleep, or St. Nicholas will not come.” 

“But we want to see him, Papa.” Bessie said softly. 

“He doesn't come unless all children are asleep.” Richard explained. 

“We can stay with the boys though, right? Cecily asked softly. 

“Of course you may.” Richard said softly, as he placed Cecily back in bed. 

“Papa?” Cecily asked softly. 

“Hmmm?”

“Will it be a good present?” She asked curiously. 

“You've been a good girl?” He asked, hiding a smile. 

“It's hard being good sometimes.” Cecily replied. 

Richard struggled not to laugh. “You will have to show your mother and I the present in the morning.” 

“I will!” She cried. 

“Now though, you must sleep. If you don't...” He said softly. 

“Then St. Nicholas will not leave a present.” She replied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was still laughing softly to himself as he got back into bed. The children deciding to stay awake to see St. Nicholas was so funny to him. 

“What is so funny, Richard?” Anne murmured. 

“Our children, they are all in the boys' chamber, trying to stay awake to see St. Nicholas.” He laughed softly. 

“Ah, so that's why there's baskets of puppies in our chambers now.” Anne looked up at him, clearly amused. 

He laughed softly. “I couldn't very well leave them with the children, could I?”

“Of course not.” She shook her head. 

Richard got into bed. “I'll take them back later.” 

“I am certain the children will love them.” She said sleepily. 

Richard leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I believe I had to talk Cecily into going to sleep. I told her to bring the present to us in the morning.” 

Anne laughed very softly. “Is she asleep?”

“Hopefully.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cecily ran down the corridor, holding the spaniel puppy close. Papa had been right, she did like the present. In fact, she loved the present. She could not wait to show Papa and Mama what St. Nicholas had brought her. The boys had received wolfhound puppies, which looked a lot like Papa's dogs.

She pushed open the door to her parents bedchamber, and went inside. She found them still asleep. How could they be sleeping now? It was time for presents. 

“Papa!” Cecily cried. 

Richard sleepily opened his eyes. “What is it, Cecily?” He asked. 

“Papa! Look! Puppy!!” She cried happily. 

Richard exchanged a quick, amused glance with Anne before sitting up. “Ah, St. Nicholas brought you a spaniel puppy.” 

Cecily nodded happily. “Bessie has one too, and the boys have wolfhounds.” 

Richard pulled the covers back, and reached to help Cecily into the bed. “You like your present, sweetheart?” 

She nodded happily. “Yes.” 

“What are you going to name the puppy?” Anne asked softly. 

“I don't know, Mama.” Cecily thought for a moment. 

Richard kissed the top of her head. “I am certain it will come to you.” 

She looked up. “Did Annie get a puppy too?”

“We'll have to see.” Anne said softly. “But Annie may be a little too young for a puppy.”

Cecily nodded. “She's just a baby.” 

“Yes, she is.” Anne nodded, as Cecily snuggled close. 

Richard watched them for just a moment. The Yule season had been wonderful so far. He had high hopes for his Parliament in a few weeks. It was time to put the troubles of the last few months behind him, and move on with his plans for governing England. He could not help but feel hopeful for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel like this chapter was a little short. I'd planned to include something at the end, but decided it would fit better with the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

Anne laughed softly as she watched the children with their new puppies. Clearly, the puppies had been a good idea. Both she and Richard could not help but think the puppies would be especially good for the boys, once they were at Ludlow. Ned, unsurprisingly, had named his puppy Galahad, while Edmund had called his Gawain. It had taken longer for the girls to name their puppies, in the end Bessie had named hers Fleur, and Cecily had named hers Rosie. 

Anne glanced across the chamber, as the messenger came in for Richard. She watched as he read the message, and as his expression darkened. She closed her eyes, and whispered a quick prayer that they were not facing another rebellion or invasion. Upon opening her eyes, Anne glanced around, and was relieved to find the children had not noticed anything. They were too engrossed in their new puppies to notice the messenger and their father's reaction. She sat Annie in her crib, and walked over to Richard. 

Richard turned as he felt Anne touch his arm. He placed his hand over hers for a moment. “It's not as bad as you are thinking.”

“That is one thing at least. So it's not an invasion or a rebellion?” She said softly. 

“No.” He shook his head. “Although, it seems Henry Tudor is not going to give up.”

“What has our Welsh pretender done now?” Anne murmured. 

“It seems he has pledged to marry our niece, Elizabeth, and of course take the throne from me.” 

“What type of pledge?” Anne turned to look at him. 

“Public, in Rennes Cathedral, on Christmas Day. Then he took homage from his supporters.” 

“I doubt there were many of those.” 

Richard turned and gave her a look. “Lancastarians, Yorkists who do not believe I should be king, and oh yes Woodvilles.” 

“Are going to take a chance on a young Welsh pretender who has no true claim to the throne.” Anne started to rub his arm. 

He took a deep breath. “I doubt his claim to the throne matters to many of them.” 

Anne kissed his shoulder. “You are a strong king, and have sons to follow you on the throne. The people realize that.” 

He brushed her hair back for a moment. “Tudor concerns me, however he is not all that concerns me. Our nieces are to come to court soon.” 

“Yes, they are.” Anne nodded. 

“And what if Elizabeth is Tudor's spy in our court?” Richard pondered. 

Anne looked up at him. “Why would you think she will be?”

“He has pledged to marry her.” 

“That does not mean she wants the marriage.” Anne said softly. 

“Hmmm.” He nodded, acknowledging the truth of her words. “I want her watched though. If you have any suspicions, then tell me.” 

“Of course I will.” Anne nodded. 

He kissed her forehead. Neither had noticed Ned's attention had been upon them as they'd spoken. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night was cold. Anne lay alone in the bed. Richard was late coming to bed, just as he had been every night since Yule had ended. He'd been precoccupied with his upcoming Parliament. The plans for it were coming together quite well, Anne did not doubt it would be a success. 

Anne had thought a lot of her conversation with Richard regarding their niece Elizabeth, and Henry Tudor's pledge to marry the girl. Truthfully, she could not help but feel for the girl. After all, her entire world had fallen apart in the last year. Until little over a year ago, she'd been her father's beloved daugther, betrothed to the heir to the French throne, her mother insistant upon her being addressed as “Madame la Dauphine.” 

Anne had never forgotten how it had felt when her own world fell apart. Elizabeth was only a few years older than Anne herself had been when her father had rebelled, and she'd been forced to marry Edward of Lancaster. Perhaps that was why she felt so much for Elizabeth, and perhaps it was why she wanted to make Elizabeth's transition to their court as easy as possible. 

She smiled as she could hear timbers being added to the fire. Ah, so Richard was finally coming to bed. She generally tried to stay awake until Richard was in bed, it was one of the few times they were completely alone, and thus one of the few times they knew they could talk without being overheard. 

Richard pulled the furs back, and quickly got into the bed. He was uncertain at first whether Anne was awake or not. He realized she was awake as soon as she moved closer to him. 

“Ah, so you are awake?” He murmured. 

She laughed very softly. “Yes, I am.” She snuggled close against him. “How are the preparations going?”

“Well.” He replied, his hand smoothing down her back. “I have been thinking it would be good for Ned to attend the opening with me.”

Anne raised her head from his chest, and looked at him. “Another way of teaching Ned how to be king?”

“Of what will be expected of him as king.” 

She smiled. “I do believe that is a good idea.” 

“I'll tell him in the morning.” He said softly. “What is on your mind?” He could tell something was troubling her. 

“Our niece, Elizabeth.” Anne replied. 

“Ah.” He nodded, unsurprised. “The betrothal has troubled you for days.” 

“It has.” Anne nodded. “And I've come to a few conclusions.”

“And you wish to share those with me.” 

“Her entire world has fallen apart in the last year. She was the betrothed of the Dauphin of France, the beloved daughter of her father, and now all of that is gone. She's a royal bastard who has been in sanctuary for months.” 

Richard nodded after a moment. “And you understand what it is like to have your world torn apart, and to lose a beloved father at her age.” 

“And to have your father's memory tarnished.” Anne murmured. 

“What do you wish to do for her?” He tangled his fingers in her hair. 

“I want to make her one of my closest ladies in waiting, to show her we care for her, we trust her.” Anne said softly. “I will still monitor her activities closely, but she is family, and should be treated as such.” 

“You believe I would not wish for her to be treated like family?” Richard said after a few moments. 

“No.” Anne replied immediately. “That is not what I am saying. Sometimes, I wonder...” She trailed off, as the thought came to her. 

“What is it you wonder?” Richard asked, after a few moments of silence. 

“If you are suspicious of everyone since Buckingham's betrayal.” Anne replied. 

For just a moment, he stiffened. “Not of you.” He said softly. “Never of you.” 

Anne could not help but smile. “That is good to know.” 

“I believe you are probably correct though.” He replied. “I am more suspicious than I used to be. 

“You are.” 

“And perhaps that is good.” He slipped his fingers into hers. “I am no longer Duke of Gloucester, I cannot afford to allow you to be the suspicious one in the family.”

Anne laughed softly. “Then I will give up the role of being the suspicious one in our family.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Given the state of everything, I must be suspicious. I must protect our kingdom and our family no matter what.” 

“No matter where the danger is from.” Anne murmured. 

“Exactly.” He sighed softly. “I do not want to be suspicious of Elizabeth. I've not forgotten her as a child. I've not forgotten she was her father's favorite. But if she is against us, then I must know.” 

“And we will know.” Anne said firmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was trying not to fidget, after all he was much too old. He was eleven years old, he would not fidget like a baby. Ned could not help but think it was strange he was to be the only one to accompany his father to the opening of Parliament. His mother was not coming, Edmund was not coming, just him. He knew it was because he was heir, because he would be king someday. 

He wore the same cermonial robe he'd worn at the coronation, and when he'd been made Prince of Wales. His doublet was identical to his father's, and he was certain his mother had planned it that way. 

Ned looked up and smiled as his father placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you ready, son?” Richard asked. 

“Yes, Father.” Ned nodded. 

For just a moment, Richard was quiet, not letting himself think about how this was the first time Ned had called him Father instead of Papa. “Then we will go.” He nodded. 

Ned looked up at him for a moment. “Papa, I am the one going with you because I will be King someday, right?”

Richard smiled. “Yes, that is correct.”

“It doesn't feel right to me, for Edmund to be left out of everything.” Ned said after a few moments. 

“I promise you, Edmund will not be left out of everything I do to prepare you to be King.” Richard said softly, as he looked down at Ned, who now stood at his shoulder. 

Ned nodded, and after a moment, slipped his hand into his father's. 

Richard was silent, remembering that when he'd been little Ned had often slipped his hand into his when he was nervous. He squeezed his son's hand tightly, just as he had when Ned was little.


	32. Chapter 32

Richard watched as the litter carrying the former princesses Elizabeth and Cecily came to a stop in the courtyard. He took a deep breath as he watched them climb out of it. He could not help but feel a certain amount of uneasiness at their arrival at his court. He did not want to feel uneasy, after all they were his nieces, the daughters of his beloved brother. He still remembered both of them as children. Yet they were grown now, and their world had vastly changed in the last year. 

The girls had grown lovely, as one would expect. He could not help but think there would be several courtiers who might want to court them. He would find suitable, loyal husbands for both of the girls. That would be his priority in regards to them. He could not allow a faction of malcontents to grow around them.

Anne slipped her arm around his waist. “I see they have arrived.” 

Richard turned his head to look at her. “Indeed they have. You will meet with them soon, and explain their duties?”

She laughed softly. “Richard, I doubt the duties of a lady-in-waiting need to be explained to them. I have asked Anna Lovell to escort them to their chambers. I will allow them to settle in, then I will meet with them.” 

He kissed her temple. “I imagine that is a good plan. And of course you are correct, I do doubt they need to be educated on the duties of a lady-in-waiting. Then again, I imagine your expectations are different than those of Elizabeth.” He sighed softly, turning away from the window. “I do not want to doubt them.” 

Anne was quiet for a moment. “I am not the one you need to convince of that, Richard.” 

He turned and studied her for a moment, and then nodded slightly. It remained unspoken that it was himself he needed to convince. 

Anne walked to his desk and sat on the side of it. After a few moments, Richard looked up and placed his hand against her knee. 

“I cannot help but remember Edward telling me that I could never understand the pressures of being king.”

“When did he say that?” Anne questioned. 

“When...everything...was happening with George.” Richard replied softly. 

Anne took his hand, and laced their fingers together. Although she'd been in London at the time of George's trial and execution, Richard had confided little during those dark days. It had been the only time she'd ever felt as if she were walking on eggshells around him. “Why are you thinking of that?” She asked. 

He took a deep breath and looked up. “I have learned being king comes with the realization you cannot trust those who are closest to you. A king cannot even trust his extended family.” 

“You can trust your immediate family.” Anne said softly

“I know sweetheart.” He replied. “I have friends I can trust as well.” 

“Francis Lovell, Rob Percy, John Howard...” 

He squeezed her hand. “Indeed.” After taking a deep breath, he continued. “The arrival of the girls, it makes me think of Edward, of how close we were.” 

Anne kissed his forehead. “Yes, you were very close.” 

“And he left me with quite a mess.” He admitted. 

“It will not always be a mess.” Anne said softly. “Your Parliament was successful, you will do great things for England.” She said confidently. 

He kissed her hand. “Yes, we will.” He said softly

“I should go to greet our nieces.” Anne said as she stood. She reached up and brushed back his hair. “You should spend some time with the children, they will cheer you up.” 

He laughed softly. “I imagine you are correct, sweetheart.” He pulled her close and kissed her. “You always cheer me up.” He said softly. 

~~  
The corridors of the palace were unchanged. As they walked towards their new chambers, several courtiers nodded at the two former princesses. Elizabeth could not help but feel relief at seeing a few familiar faces. There were other faces though, which were not as familiar to her. She imagined them to be those who had come from the North with the new King and Queen. 

It was strange to be back at court. It was as if nothing had changed, yet everything had changed. She had changed. She was no longer the princess, no longer her father's darling daughter, no longer the future Queen of France. She'd no longer been the future Queen of France the last time she'd been at court though. But still the corridors rang with the memories of being called “Madame la Dauphine.” 

She was now Mistress Elizabeth, the natural born daughter of the late king. A lady-in-waiting to the queen. She had no idea who she truly was now, but she would learn.

“The chamber is small.” Cecily said, just after they'd entered. 

Elizabeth turned to face her sister, and glanced around the chamber. “It is cozy.” She said after a moment. 

Cecily sat down on her bed. “Everything is different.” 

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. “I don't know if I would say everything is different.” 

“Papa is not here.” Cecily said something. 

Elizabeth immediately went to her sister and hugged her. “No, he is not.” She said softly.  
~~

Anne paused for a moment outside the door of the chambers which had been given to Elizabeth and Cecily. She did not know either of the girls very well. She'd stayed away from Edward's court. Richard had never been found of her traveling while with child, thus she'd stayed at Middleham even when Richard had been in London. 

She closed her eyes for just a moment. She could remember well being a young girl who had lost everything. She hoped she would be able to help the girls find their place in the world. She opened the door, and went into the chamber. 

Elizabeth was more than a little shocked to see Anne come into the chamber. She could have never imagined her mother coming into a chamber of her ladies-in-waiting. She immediately stood. “Your Grace.” She said softly and curtseyed. 

Anne smiled gently as she watched Cecily get up to do the same. “We are family.” She said softly. “You may call me Aunt Anne.”

Elizabeth smiled. “Aunt Anne.” 

“I trust you are settling in well?” Anne asked. 

“Yes, we are.” Elizabeth nodded.

“Wonderful.” Anne smiled. “I do wish to speak with both of you regarding your duties.”

“Yes, of course Aunt Anne.” Cecily replied. 

Anne motioned for both girls to sit down, and then she sat in the chair, which was near the fire. “Both of you will serve as ladies-in-waiting.” Of course Anne, realized they already knew that. She watched him for a moment, gauging their reaction, before continuing. “Elizabeth, you will serve as my lady-in-waiting.” 

“Of course, Aunt Anne.” Elizabeth nodded. “It will be an honor.”

Anne immediately noticed Elizabeth said the words she should say. Whether she meant them or not, was something Anne could not ascertain at that moment. It was no matter though, Elizabeth would serve as her lady-in-waiting, and Anne would keep an eye on her. 

She then turned to Cecily. “I wish for you to serve as a lady-in-waiting to my daughters, Elizabeth and Cecily.” 

Cecily nodded. “It will be an honor.” She murmured. 

Anne smiled softly. She could well imagine the younger girl was a bit disappointed, after all she was to be the lady-in-waiting to two young girls. “I believe you will get along well with them, I will warn you though, your namesake can be a bit of a handful at times.” 

~~

Anne sighed softly, she had to admit Elizabeth was quite good at brushing hair. She was almost as gentle as Richard, and for a moment Anne found herself wondering if the former queen had admonished her daughter if the brush strokes were too vigorous. 

“Do you wish it to be braided?” Elizabeth asked. 

Anne thought for a moment. If Richard wished for her hair to be down, he could always unbraid it. “Yes, please go ahead.” 

“Oh, I am sorry!” Elizabeth said immediately as she realized she'd pulled Anne's hair a little. 

Anne shook her head. “It is fine. I am not that sensitive.” She smiled. “I know we do not know each other that well, but I do hope we will be friends.” 

“I believe I would like that, Aunt Anne.” Elizabeth replied, as she finished braiding Anne's hair. 

Anne turned, and was about to speak when the door opened, and Richard walked into the chamber. She watched as Elizabeth immediately sank down into a curtsey. 

Richard crossed the chamber towards Elizabeth, but it was a moment before he told her to rise. He did not glance at Anne, he knew without looking she was frowning at him. 

“You may rise, Lady Elizabeth.” He said softly. 

As she watched Elizabeth rise, Anne could not help but notice the way Richard had stressed lady as he'd said it. She'd hoped he would not show his suspicions to Elizabeth, but Richard was not as experienced with hiding his feelings. No, her husband's feelings were quite visible, to her at least. 

“Your Grace.” Elizabeth said softly as she stood. 

“I trust you are settling in well, Lady Elizabeth.” Again, he subconsciously found himself stressing her title.

“Yes, I am.” She nodded. “Thank you.” 

“I visited the children earlier, and it seems Lady Cecily is settling in well also.” He laughed softly, and then looked at Anne. “Our Cecily was introducing her cousin to the puppies.” 

Anne laughed softly. “Why am I not surprised?”

Elizabeth looked at both of them for a moment. “Perhaps, I should join them, and allow Cecily to introduce me to the puppies as well.” 

Anne smiled. “I am certain she would enjoy that.” 

Elizabeth smiled. “Good night, Aunt Anne.” She turned towards Richard and bowed her head. “Your Grace.” She did not notice how Anne looked at Richard as she spoke. 

“Elizabeth.” Richard said after a moment. “I am certain your aunt has stressed we are family, therefore, when we are alone, I am Uncle Richard.” 

“Uncle Richard.” Elizabeth smiled and turned to go. 

As she closed the door behind her, Elizabeth glanced back into the chamber. She could see that Richard had laid his head in Anne's lap, and she was stroking his hair as they talked softly. Elizabeth knew it was a moment of intimacy which she was not intended to witness. She would say nothing about it. 

She closed the door behind her, and stood against it for a moment. Everything was so different now, she was no longer the king's beloved daughter, but the king's bastard niece. A bastard niece he clearly did not fully trust. She would need to earn his trust, and she would do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies that my updates have been basically nonexistent lately. I started a new job in January, and it took some time for me to settle in to that. Also, there's been some writer's block lately. Hopefully I am over that now, and updates will not take six months in the future.


	33. Chapter 33

He glanced up at the candle, which was marking the time. Richard had no idea it had become such a late hour. He was almost surprised Anne had not come in search of him. She must have realized he was still working. Then again, that had not exactly stopped her before. There had been several times when she'd come in search of him, giving him a subtle reminder it was time for bed. 

When he heard the footsteps approaching his chamber, Richard was certain they belonged to Anne; as such he was quite surprised when he looked up and found Elizabeth standing in the doorway. 

“Is something wrong, Lady Elizabeth?” He immediately asked, wondering, for just a moment, if something was wrong with Anne. 

“No.” Elizabeth shook her head. “There is nothing wrong. I wondered though, if I might have a few minutes of your time, Your Grace?” She asked. 

“As your uncle or as your king?” He asked. 

“Perhaps as both.” 

Richard nodded, after a moment's hesitation. “Why don't you sit?” He gestured to the chairs near the fire. He watched as she sat in the chair closest to the fire. “I trust you will not be offended if I stand. I believe I have been sitting for far too long.” 

“Of course not.” Elizabeth nodded. She'd noticed he would often stand when he and Aunt Anne were talking. 

“Is there something troubling you?” Richard asked. 

“My father trusted you.” Elizabeth spoke without even thinking, and immediately covered her mouth with her hand. She knew Richard could take those words as an accusation, and perhaps she had unconsciously meant them to be one. 

“Yes, he did.” Richard said after studying her for a moment. “And you cannot help but wonder if that trust was misplaced.” 

“There are times when....yes.” She admitted, with a slight nod. 

Again Richard studied her for a moment before speaking. “You are the eldest in your family. You cannot imagine what it is like to be the youngest, to grow up idolizing your eldest brother. When my father and Edmund were killed, Edward stepped in, he bore the banner of our family, and he was victorious. He protected us, and he always had time for me, even as king.” He smiled in remembrance. “I wanted to be just like him.” 

“Yet you...”

“You believe I betrayed him by taking the crown from your brother.” 

Elizabeth was silent, unsure of what to say. It was true, she did think Richard had betrayed her father's trust. Yet could she truly say that to him? He was King now, not her father. She was only a minor member of his court, a lady-in-waiting to his wife, and she knew he did not trust her. She suspected it was because Henry Tudor had declared he would marry her if he became king. She'd been brought up to do her duty for her King and for her country. She could not see marriage to the Welsh pretender as a part of her duty. In truth, she could not imagine a York being defeated in battle. 

“I will not be angry if you do, Elizabeth. In truth, I can understand why you would believe I betrayed your father.” 

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment. “Is it true then?” She asked softly. 

Richard was quiet for a moment. “Is what true?”

“That you betrayed him?”

“I do not believe I did.” Richard replied. He watched Elizabeth's face as she processed his answer. For just a moment, he wished Anne was with them. But then he thought of her proud Neville temperament. No, it was best Anne was not with them, she would likely have taken issue with Elizabeth questioning if he'd betrayed Edward. 

Elizabeth was quiet for a long moment, wondering if she would look back on this moment and later realize this was when everything changed for her. She'd discounted the pre-contract, not believing her father capable of such duplicity. Now though...perhaps he had been. 

“The pre-contract....” She said softly. 

“Bishop Stillington's evident was irrefutable.” Richard said softly. “I did not want to believe him at first, but he was there, he stayed silent throughout your father's reign...” He did not mention Stillington's imprisonment just after George's execution. He did not want to sully Elizabeth's memories of her father any further than necessary. No, it was best she did not realize Edward to have been capable of such desperate measures. 

“My brothers...” She questioned softly, still trying to understand everything. 

“To my eternal regret and shame, I placed my trust in the wrong person, it was your brothers who paid for that.” He said softly. 

“Buckingham?” 

“Yes.” He nodded. 

Elizabeth bowed her head. “I had hoped...” She shook her head. She'd hoped they still lived, that they'd been hidden somewhere. 

“It is not foolish to hope, when the alternative is unfathomable.” Richard said softly, hoping she would not cry.

Elizabeth nodded, as she tried to control her emotions. She did not wish to break in front of him. She was not comfortable enough with him to do that. Aunt Anne, yes she could break in front of her, but not Uncle Richard. 

“Do I have your permission to leave?” Elizabeth asked softly. “I wish to have some time to come to terms with everything.” 

“You do.” Richard replied softly. He watched as she went to the door. “Elizabeth...” He said softly. 

Elizabeth stopped, but she did not turn back to face him, if she did, he would see the tears she was fighting. “Yes, Your Grace.” She said softly. 

He closed his eyes for a moment. “At this moment, I believe I am Uncle Richard, not Your Grace.” 

“Yes, Uncle Richard.” She said softly. 

“Remember your father as he was to you.” He said softly. “Do not remember him by the sins which have been revealed since his death.” 

She nodded, not trusting her voice at all, and then quietly left. 

~~

Richard quietly closed the door to the bedchamber. Given the late hour, he expected Anne would be asleep, and he did not wish to wake her. He sighed softly as he placed his dressing robe over the chair. He suspected sleep would not come easily, if at all. The conversation with Elizabeth had brought up things he preferred not to think of. 

Even now, nearly a year later, he was not over the betrayal of Edward's actions. He sometimes wondered if he'd ever be over it. He could not understand it at all, could not fathom how Edward could have put his immortal soul in such danger for a few moments of earthly pleasure. He could not fathom how Edward had thought it right to marry Elizabeth Woodville when he had the pre-contract with Eleanor Butler. He could not fathom how Edward had likely executed George to protect his secret, and that if he'd found out prior to Edward's death, Edward might had done the same to him. 

He prayed daily for Edward's soul, that his prayers, and the masses said, would shorten his brother's time in purgatory. In his darkest moments, he could not help but wonder if Edward's sins had been so great that he would suffer eternal damnation. It was a question he did not put to any priest, for in truth he was not certain he would believe the answer. 

He pulled the curtain back to get into bed. Even if he could not sleep, at least he could lie in the soft comfort of their bed, and listen to Anne's soft breaths. 

“I was beginning to think you were never coming to bed.” Anne murmured. 

“You should be asleep.” He replied softly. 

“So should you.” 

He sighed softly, lying back against the pillows. “I had a visitor tonight.” 

“I am not certain I like the sound of that, night visitors generally do not bring good tidings.” Anne turned to face him. 

“It was our niece, Elizabeth.” He closed his eyes for just a moment. 

Anne reached out, gently touching his cheek. She smiled to herself as he leaned his face into her touch. “It is troubling to begin to realize the father you adored had feet of clay.” 

“Has she spoken with you?” He asked. 

“No.” She shook her head. “Not yet, I suspect she will eventually.” 

Richard was quiet for a moment, staring up at the canopy. “I had to tell her Stillington's evident was irrefutable.” He murmured. 

“In time she will come to accept that.” Anne said reassuringly. 

“Accepting I did not betray Edward will be much more difficult.” Richard's voice was barely audible. 

“Yes, it is.” Anne said softly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Sleep now.” 

He opened his eyes and looked at her, for a moment he wanted to say he was not one of the children, he did not have to be coaxed to sleep, but then he realized what a lie that would be. Tonight was one of those nights when he needed to be coaxed into letting go of his worries and concerns. He sighed softly, as his arm went across her waist. The bed was warm, soft, and comfortable, perhaps sleep would be best.


	34. Chapter 34

Anne was immeasurably glad that the long winter months were ending. She'd not enjoyed winter in London as much as she would have enjoyed winter at Middleham. She would never tell Richard that though, it would only serve to worry him, to me him think she still longed for the way their life had been. In truth, it was difficult to believe it would soon be a year since everything had changed for them. 

Little Annie would soon be a year old, it was strange for Anne in some ways. She could barely believe almost an entire year had passed. The baby was now taking a few toddling steps, although not on her own yet, she was always holding on to someone's hand. Anne was almost certain Annie had said Mama and Papa a time or two. But the babbling had not been clear enough for Anne to be certain. 

There had been several times when Anne had gone to the nursery and found Richard there with the baby. Richard had always spent time with the children, and even his work chambers had always been open to the children. Anne had found it amusing though, to enter the nursery and find Richard holding Annie, while telling her all about the latest affront of the King of France, or whatever else was bothering him at the time. 

Their other daughters, Elizabeth and Cecily were growing as well. Anne had almost burst out laughing the first time a foreign ambassador had suggested marriage negotiations for them. The look on Richard's face had been truly priceless, she often wondered if it had been her restraining hand on his arm, which had kept him from telling the ambassador what he really thought. As it was, he'd managed to side-step the idea of marriage negotiations for them, at least for now. 

It was the change in her boys which had astonished Anne the most. If she had not well remembered the day Ned was born, she would have almost thought him to be a man grown. He'd grown more serious and studious after Richard had taken the throne. He knew very well now that he would follow his father on the throne, and being every inch his father's son, Ned was taking everything most seriously. They had engaged the best tutors available for both him and Edmund. 

It had surprised Anne a little when Edmund had insisted upon studying just as much as Ned. She and Richard had long ago realized Edmund was not as studious as Ned. She had imagined her younger son becoming a great knight someday, even though it pained her to think that the wars which had raged throughout her childhood and young adulthood would perhaps begin again after her son had reached adulthood. 

As she watched the rebirth of spring begin to slowly envelope the land, Anne could not help but pray this coming year would be easier than the last. 

~~

As she slowly awakened, Anne could feel the spring sun streaming into the bedchamber. She smiled as she realized she was not alone. No, Richard still lay next to her, and even more surprisingly he was still asleep. It was not often that Richard slept longer than her. Most mornings, she awakened to find him gone, usually long gone for his pillow and his side of the bed would be cold. She turned her head on the pillow, it was not often she was able to observe him sleeping. In fact it had been months since she'd awakened like this. She knew the pressures of his office weighed heavily on him at times. Looking closely at his face, she could see lines that had not been there a year ago; not just the lines around his eyes, which she always imagined were from the days spent in the saddle, in the sun, but there were now also lines around his mouth, not deep yet, but they were there. It saddened her that he didn't truly look rested after a full night's sleep.

Anne knew the moment he awakened, for it seemed Richard tried to burrow himself deeper into the bed. She reached out and lay her hand gently on his hip. 

“Ah, so you are awake.” He murmured sleepily.

“Indeed I am.” Anne replied. 

“And the sun has risen.” He groaned softly. Normally, he was up by the time the sun rose. There were days when it was a chore to rise out of the warm bed, but he made himself do it. “How long ago?” He murmured. 

“It had already risen when I awakened some time ago.” Anne replied. 

“I should get up.” 

“Tell me, would it be a horrible thing for the King to lounge around in bed for a bit?” Anne asked. She'd truly not meant to ask it. 

He turned to face her. “Considering he is already lounging around in bed, perhaps it would not hurt too much to continue.” 

Anne smiled softly, as he pulled her closer. “Then we most certainly should lounge around in bed for a bit.” 

“It occurs to me that I have been neglecting you.” He murmured. 

“I don't know if I would say that.” 

“Really? I've found myself surprised that you've not come for me several nights.” 

Anne laughed softly. “Why?”

He kissed the top of her head. “Tell me, when was the last time we were intimate?”

“About a fortnight ago.” Anne immediately answered. 

“Now tell me why you are so surprised I've thought you would come for me?”

Anne raised up on her elbow and looked down at him. “Perhaps, I've changed, perhaps I've grown.” 

“Ah, perhaps you are trying to be more queenly?” He laughed softly, watching the expression on her face. 

“Perhaps, I am!” Anne joined in his laughter. 

“I wonder...are your ladies waiting just outside the door to come in to prepare you for the day?”

Anne thought for a moment. “Probably.” 

“Then you'll have to be quiet.” He murmured, as he gently pushed her back to lie down. 

“Oh, will I?” Anne asked, smiling as the realization of his plans dawned on her. 

“Oh yes.” He murmured, as he started to push her nightgown up. “Very quiet, unless you wish for them to know.” 

“I believe I can do that.” Anne murmured. 

“Do you?” Richard asked, as he started to kiss the soft skin of her inner thighs. 

Anne recognized the challenge in his voice. “Yes.” She replied, shifting beneath him to make herself more comfortable. 

“We will see.” He murmured. 

~~

Elizabeth watched as the other ladies left the chamber, leaving her alone with Anne. She'd been quite surprised when Anne had expressed a wish to speak with her alone. For a moment, she'd thought she was about to receive a reprimand for something, but she could not think of anything she had done to deserve one. 

“Please, sit.” Anne motioned to a stool near her chair. She watched as Elizabeth sat, straightening her skirts after a moment. “You have looked as if you wish to speak with me for the last few days, yet you have not.” 

Elizabeth could not help but laugh in relief. “Oh, I thought you were going to reprimand me for something!”

“What in the world have you possibly done to deserve a reprimand?” Anne laughed softly. 

Elizabeth shook her head. “I truly have no idea of anything I have done which would be deserving of a reprimand.” 

“Neither do I.” Anne laughed for a moment, then sobered. “I do imagine you've had much on your mind since your discussion with your Uncle Richard a few days ago.” 

“He told you?” Elizabeth asked, feeling only a little bit surprised. 

“Yes, he did.” 

Elizabeth nodded. “I imagine there is little he keeps from you.” 

“He generally only keeps things from me in a misguided effort to protect me.” Anne replied frankly with a soft laugh. 

Elizabeth smiled. “In truth, my father has been much on my mind.” 

“I can see why.” Anne nodded. 

“It is difficult for me to understand why he behaved as he did.” Elizabeth said softly. “I cannot understand why he would endanger all of us for just...” 

“A few moment's of pleasure.” Anne said frankly. 

“Yes.” Elizabeth nodded. “I cannot understand why that was more important than his eventual family, than his legacy, than his soul.” 

“You have the same questions as your uncle.” Anne said softly. 

“And he has no answers either.” Elizabeth replied. 

“No, he does not.” Anne was quiet for just a moment. “I know he prays for your father's soul often, and perhaps...”

“That is the best thing we can do now.” 

“Yes.” Anne nodded. “I know that answer is somewhat unsatisfactory to you. I know it is difficult to reconcile the father you love with the man who put his own pleasure and needs above everything else. Please know that anytime you need to talk, I will be here to listen.” 

“Thank you, Aunt Anne.” Elizabeth replied softly. 

~~

Anne was certain the children's nurses had to think they were spoiled. After all, most nights she, Richard, or both of them came to tuck the children in. She was certain Annie's nurses though the baby was quite spoiled. Again, so much time spent with her parents, much more than was probably thought strictly necessary. 

She'd just put Annie to bed. As much as she tried, Annie still was not saying “Mama” or “Papa.” Annie would babble all the time, but the words were not truly forming yet. It would only be a matter of time though. 

As she left the nursery wing, Anne decided to stop to speak with Ned for a moment. Her firstborn had been rather quiet as of late. She imagined it was part of him growing up, after all the last year had been full of many changes for him as well. 

Ned looked up as his door opened. He'd not been feeling well for most of the afternoon. The pain had started then, but it hadn't been that bad. He thought it would go away. He'd just had a few bad spasms of pain. “Mama?” He said softly.  


When she heard his voice, Anne knew immediately something was wrong. She walked swiftly over to him. “What is it, sweetheart?” 

“My stomach hurts.” He groaned. 

“Lie down.” Anne said softly, stroking his hair for a moment after he'd done so. As she felt his forehead, Anne was certain he had a fever. “I will send for the doctor.” 

“Yes, Mama.” Ned nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment. Mama was here now, it would be fine. Things were always better when Mama was here.


	35. Chapter 35

Richard looked up from the parchments, and rubbed his temples. He was starting to develop a headache. It was late, he supposed he should stop for the night. In truth, he was surprised Anne had not come in search of him yet, normally she would not let him work this late. 

All seemed to be quiet on the Tudor front, and for that he was grateful. Thus far, there was no evidence his niece Elizabeth was corresponding with anyone involved with Tudor. Her correspondence was with her mother, and of course Richard would never be certain Elizabeth Woodville was not involved with Tudor's machinations. 

They would leave soon to travel the kingdom. He was looking forward to it, especially the planned stop in Oxford. It would be him, Anne, and Ned. It pained him to leave the other children behind in London, but the girls truly were too young, and it would be best for them to stay in London. It troubled him to leave Edmund in London though, perhaps it would be better for them to travel the kingdom with their sons. Yes, he would speak with Anne about that tonight, Richard was certain she would agree with him. 

He groaned softly as he stood. Clearly he'd been sitting for far too long. His back was stiff and aching. He would certainly ask Anne for a backrub, even if he did fall asleep in the middle of it. 

He turned, more than a little shocked as the door opened, he was quite surprised to see Elizabeth run into the chamber. 

“Whatever is the matter?” He asked. 

“Uncle Richard...” Elizabeth tried to catch her breath. She'd come as quickly as she could, and she truly wished she did not have to tell him any of this. “Aunt Anne needs you in the children's quarters.” 

“What is wrong?” Richard asked quickly. 

She took a deep breath. “It is the Prince, Uncle...the Prince of Wales, he is ill...”

Richard's breath caught. Of course the children had been through childhood illness, Ned had been no exception to that. But Anne had never asked for him to come because one of the children was ill. She'd never hidden their illness from him, but she'd never expressly asked for his presence. He knew immediately it was serious. 

He left and raced down the corridor without saying another word to Elizabeth. 

~~

William Hobbes stood outside the door to the Prince of Wales' chambers. He'd already examined the Prince, and it was clear to him the prognosis was not good. 

He took a deep breath, he knew what would be said, if he was correct and the young Prince died, those who believed the King had murdered his nephews, they would find the death of the Prince as Divine Judgment. Having treated both the family of the previous king, and the family of the current King, Hobbes had no doubt that the current king was innocent of any duplicity involving his nephews. Yet, those who believed otherwise would never be convinced. 

“Your Grace.” Dr. Hobbes bowed to Richard as he approached. 

Richard waved his hand, indicating for the doctor to rise. “How is my son?” He asked immediately. 

Dr. Hobbes shook his head. “Your Grace, his condition is most severe. He is having severe pains in his stomach region...”

“What can be done?” Richard interrupted. 

“Your Grace...” Dr. Hobbes began, praying silently on how to deliver this news. “In cases, such as this, there is little which can be done. Most prove to be mortal.”

“Mortal...” Richard echoed Dr. Hobbes' words. “Then Ned will...” 

“Yes, Your Grace.” 

Richard closed his eyes, his mind racing, the discomfort he'd felt in his back completely forgotten now. “Does...does the Queen know?”

“Forgive me, Your Grace, but once it became apparent to me that Her Grace had sent for you, I believed it to be best for you to break the news to her.” 

Richard nodded. “I understand. How is Ned at the moment?”

“When I stepped out, the Prince was sleeping.” 

“Then it would be best that I tell Her Grace immediately, and then we will step out to allow Ned to be shriven.” Richard said softly. He was uncertain how he could say the words so calmly. In truth he felt anything but calm. 

His eldest son was dying, and there was nothing he could do. He'd never felt this helpless in his adult life. 

~~

Anne turned toward the door as it opened. The relief she felt to see Richard was clear on her face.

Richard caught Anne in his arms, as she crossed the chamber to him. “I'm here now.” He murmured. 

“He's been in so much pain.” She buried her head against his shoulder. “I can't..” Her voice started to crack. 

He closed his eyes as he gently rubbed her back. “I know.” 

“What did the doctor say?” Anne asked. “I know he was waiting for you to tell you....whatever...first.” 

Richard took a deep breath, and pulled back so he could look Anne in the eye as he spoke. “The pains that Ned has, they are most often mortal.” He said the words softly, looking directly at her as he spoke. 

“No!” Anne cried out, moving away from him. 

“Anne...” He started, his voice cracking as he said her name. 

“No.” She shook her head vehemently. “He's not...our boy is not going to die.” 

“Sweetheart, you have to...”

“No!” She shook her head again. “Richard, you are King, you can....the King can...”

“Anne...” He said softly, his heart breaking, surely she did not believe his touch could save Ned. It didn't work that way, he knew it didn't work that way. What Ned had, there was nothing he could do. No matter how much he wished otherwise, he knew he could do nothing. 

Anne moved towards him, taking his hand in hers, she kissed his coronation right. “You are God's anointed, please....”

“Anne, what Ned has it is not something that I can cure.” His words were soft, pleading. “No matter how much I wish it to be otherwise, I cannot.”

Anne closed her eyes tightly. “Richard...” She hugged herself, this simply could not be happening. 

He wrapped his arms around her again, relieved when she didn't fight against his touch, instead she leaned into it. “Don't you know that if I even thought for a moment my touch would cure Ned, I would do it.” 

“Yes.” She sniffled. 

“Ned is in God's hands now.” He murmured. “We both know what we must do.” 

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“Dr. Hobbes sent for a priest, we must leave for a few moments.” He said softly. “Then we'll return.” 

Anne took a deep breath. “Yes, we will.” 

Richard watched as Anne went and kissed Ned's forehead. “Papa and I will return shortly.” She said softly, but there was no response from Ned. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders. “Go on.” He murmured. “I'll be out in a moment. I want just a moment with him.”

“Of course.” Anne nodded. 

Richard watched as Anne closed the door, then he turned to Ned, and brushed his hand against his forehead. He closed his eyes, and prayed quietly. Surely the Lord would listen to the prayers of an anguished father, even if He did not listen to those of the King. 

~~

Richard joined Anne in the children's solar. He watched as she picked up some of the toys which were around the chamber. She still held a mounted knight in her hand as she turned to him. 

“Should we wake Edmund and tell him?”

“No.” Richard shook his head. “Let him sleep, I think.” 

After a moment, she nodded. She crossed the chamber and wrapped her arms around him, wanting nothing but his closeness, knowing he was the only one who could possibly understand what she was feeling, what she could not even put into words. 

~~

Richard slipped quietly back into Ned's chambers, hoping not to disturb him. Anne had gone to check on the other children. He'd spoken with the priest for a few moments, and he knew Ned had made his final confession. His son would pass in a state of grace, that was all that was important. 

He sat down on the bed and reached over to stroke Ned's hair. His breaths were even, and for a moment Richard couldn't help but feel a fleeting hope that all would be well, that his prayers would be answered. 

“Papa?” Ned's voice seemed so weak, weaker than Richard could ever remember it being. 

“I'm here, son.” He murmured as he stroked Ned's hair. 

“It hurts.” He groaned. 

Richard closed his eyes, clearly the worst thing was knowing his son was in pain, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. 

“Close your eyes.” He said softly, as he stretched out next to Ned. “I'm here.” He closed his own eyes, as Ned turned his head against his shoulder. “I'll keep you safe.” 

No, the worst thing was knowing he'd just lied to his son, there was nothing he could do to keep Ned safe now. 

~~

 

The candles had burned low, it was almost morning. Ned had fallen unconscious shortly after he had spoken to Richard. His breathing had become increasingly shallow as the night had worn on. 

Richard had saw death on a battlefield many times, but nothing had ever prepared him for watching his son die. 

He'd moved closer to Anne a little while ago. He knew he would need to be near her when the end came. He had no idea how she was going to react when their boy breathed his last. He only knew he needed to push whatever he would feel aside, in order to support her. 

As the sun started to rise, there was a rattle in Ned's breaths, as Anne looked at him with anxious eyes, Richard knew it would not be long now. He watched as Ned's chest rose and fell with his final breaths, until finally it did not rise again. 

He could feel Anne shaking, could hear her cries, although he knew he would never remember exactly what she was saying. Somehow, he would never be certain how, he managed to catch her as she fainted. 

Their boy was gone, and Richard had no idea when his tears had started, nor did he know when they would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm certain many of you want to hunt me now. 
> 
> I've planned from the beginning that Ned would die. It's not something I've done lightly, in fact I've planned the manner he would die for over two years. 
> 
> Richard and Anne will, of course, be reacting to Ned's death in the coming chapters.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the previous chapter, I have found this one too painful to truly read back over for typos. If you find any, please excuse them.

She was asleep. Finally. Richard could easily see the tear tracks around Anne’s eyes. There was nothing he could do, nothing at all. He couldn’t take the pain away, the pain of losing their boy. He vividly remembered caring for Anne so many times when she’d been pregnant with Ned, remembered spending many nights stroking her hair. It was all he felt he could do then, and it was all he felt he could do now. Stroke her hair, and let Anne know he was there, in the wake of their son’s death. 

In truth, he envied her sleep, even if it had come with the aid of a draught to ease her tears. He would have liked nothing more than to be able to escape into the oblivion of slumber, to a world where last night had not happened. 

He could not do that though. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew he could not just close his eyes and make it all go away. There was too much to be done. Too much for him to do. There were announcements to be made, announcements that his son was dead. It did not seem real to him, not in these early hours. There was a part of Richard, which believed it was all a horrible nightmare. There was a part of him that believed he would wake up, and could walk to the children's chambers, and find Ned studying with his tutor. 

Yet, the rational part of him knew that to be untrue. Ned was dead. If he went to his son's chambers, he would find Ned lying in repose on the bed, his body being washed. 

There were the other children, they had to be told their eldest brother was gone. In truth, Richard dreaded that more than anything. He knew it would fall to him to do it. He could not ask Anne to do it, at the moment she was not capable. The children deserved to learn of it from one of their parents though, and it would fall to him as their father to tell them. 

~~

The palace corridors were empty and quiet as Richard walked to the children's quarters. In truth, it all felt much too quiet to him. Such a small amount of time had passed since he'd left Ned's chambers with Anne, but it felt as if an entire century had passed. The sun was fully up now, he knew the children would be waking up now. He rubbed his forehead for a moment, the headache which had been forgotten with the events of the night was becoming quite apparent. He needed sleep, but he had to tell the children first, and after that he was certain there would be much more for him to do. 

He paused outside of Edmund's chambers. He could well remember the decision he'd made that his boys should have separate chambers. He'd done it for Edmund, for he remember being the little brother, tormented by the elder. But it had been such a disservice to Ned, who had been nothing at all like George. His boys had been nothing like he and George had been when growing up. It was something Anne had immediately recognized, but had taken him much longer to see. If he'd ever fully saw it. 

He took a deep breath, and opened the door to Edmund's chambers. As soon as he walked in, Edmund jumped up and ran to him. 

“Papa!!” Edmund cried, as he ran to him. 

Richard wrapped his arms tightly around Edmund, drawing him close against him. He gently stroked his hair for a moment. 

“Is something wrong?” Edmund asked. 

For the briefest of moments, Richard did not know what to say, was shocked Edmund had realized something was happening. But of course, he would have, after all he was not having lessons with his tutors that day, and he'd not seen his older brother at all. 

“Why don't we sit.” Richard said softly, leading Edmund to sit next to him. For a moment, he studied his boy, Edmund's life would change now. Richard could well remember being nearly the same age when his father and brother had been killed. He could well remember the fear and uncertainty of that time. Richard would have done anything to prevent his son feeling the same kind of pain. But there was nothing he could do to change God's will. 

He took a deep breath. “Last night, your brother Ned became very sick.” Richard was surprised by the softness and the sureness of his voice. In truth, he was not certain he recognized his own office as he spoke. “He died just before dawn.” 

Richard thought he'd been prepared for everything, but absolutely nothing could have prepared him for the heartbroken reaction of his eight year old son. He pulled Edmund onto his lap, and held him close, letting him cry, just as he'd let Anne cry earlier. Richard closed his eyes, trying not to remember what it was like to be eight years old and have your entire world torn asunder in an instant. 

~~  
The days between Ned's death and the funeral went by in a sleeping draught induced haze. In the oblivion of sleep, Anne was able to escape the pain which threatened to consume her. She barely could remember Richard telling her that he'd told Edmund and he'd told the girls. He'd given her no details, only that telling the girls had been easier, for they were so young, too young to fully comprehend the finality of death. 

They did not truly talk in the immediate aftermath of Ned's death. When Anne would awake out of her stupor, Richard was always there, next to her, to soothe her, and to comfort her. She did not know when, or for that matter, if he slept. He was always with her. 

The night before the funeral, Anne refused the sleeping draught. As King and Queen, she and Richard would not be able to attend the funeral mass itself, she knew Richard likely planned to watch from the balcony, and she would do everything she could to be strong enough to join him for those painful moments.  
The morning of the funeral was rainy, overcast, it was almost as if God himself wept with them. When she entered the balcony, Anne found Richard already there, looking down at the cathedral below, looking down at their boy who had been brought to lie in state. As Anne looked out, she could see the banners of the king, the banners of the queen, Richard's coat of arms, her own coat of arms, and the coat of arms they'd had commissioned for Ned months earlier when he'd been made Prince of Wales. 

This time, it was her hand that covered Richard's, in a wordless act of comfort, her hand that squeezed his, and in the end, it was her arms that went around him as he bowed his head and fought valiantly against the immense pain they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original intention was for the funeral to have a separate chapter, but while writing this chapter, I realized I could not possibly stretch it out that long. 
> 
> The next chapter will move forward a few weeks to possibly two months into the future. Of course Ned's loss will be felt until the end of the fic. This will not mark the end of their mourning his death.


	37. Chapter 37

During the time of official mourning for the Prince of Wales, the royal family left Westminster, Anne could not help but hope they would never return, and moved into the newly renovated palace at Greenwich. 

Of course, that had been the plan for months. It had been planned to be the official residence of Anne and the girls, but chambers had still been prepared for the boys. After Ned's death, Richard had ordered Ned's chamber to be emptied, thinking it would be easier on Anne to have fewer reminders of their firstborn. 

Perhaps Richard had been correct in that line of thought, Anne could never be certain though. After all, Ned was never far from her mind in those first weeks after his death, and she imagined the same was true for Richard. She did not know that for certain though, for it seemed she and Richard were talking little during those initial weeks. 

Richard was still there to comfort her, it seemed to Anne that he always knew the exact moments when she needed his comfort the most. For that she was grateful. During the initial time after Ned's death, Anne's grief caused physical illness, if she'd and Richard had truly been conscious of it all, they would have realized her symptoms were similar to those she'd had when she'd been pregnant with Ned, but not as severe. As she began to learn to live with her grief, Anne wondered how Richard was truly feeling, and what she could possibly do to help him. 

 

~~

The dress was green, in and of itself, that was not be strange at all. Anne had always liked the color, always thought certain shades of it looked good on her. But it was the first time since Ned's death that she'd worn anything but black, and it was startling to look in the mirror as her ladies were lacing her into the dress. 

“Your Grace.” Elizabeth said, as she was attempting to lace the back of the dress. 

“Yes?” Anne asked. “What is it?”

“I am not certain we will be able to lace you into this dress.” Elizabeth replied, a little uncertainly. She knew her mother would have been quite upset over such an occurrence, but she was not certain how Anne would feel about it. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Anne turned to face her. As she turned, Anne caught her side reflection in the mirror and gasped. 

“Your Grace?” Elizabeth asked worriedly. 

Anne stood still, staring at her reflection in the mirror. It was not possible was it, surely she would have realized it before now. 

“Aunt Anne?” Elizabeth tried this time. 

Anne took a deep breath, coming back to herself, she would need some time to think about this before informing Richard or anyone else. “Perhaps, I have gained some weight in the last bit.” She laughed a little. “It is no matter, fetch the blue dress, I do believe it is a little larger, and I'll wear sapphires instead of emeralds.” 

“Yes, Your Grace.” Elizabeth nodded, and started to help Anne out of the green dress. 

As Elizabeth went to get the blue dress, Anne turned and looked into the mirror again. She was completely alone now, and she pulled her shift against her stomach. She ran her hand over her stomach, there was definitely no mistaking it, her stomach was rounded now, as it had not been before. 

She was not ready to consult a midwife, she wanted to hold the possibility to herself for a bit. It was certainly possible that she could be with child, and if she was the timing of that child's conception was quite interesting. 

~~  
She was not certain what had awakened her, but as Anne stretched her arm across the bed, she discovered Richard was not there with her. His side of the bed was cold to the touch, so he'd been up for awhile. She slowly sat up, her eyes searching the chamber to see if he was there, perhaps sitting near the fire, as he often did. But she did not see him there. For a fleeting moment, she wondered if she should just leave him be, but as quickly as that thought entered her mind, it was gone. If she were the one up and unable to sleep, he would certainly come in search of her. So she would do the same for him. 

She slipped her robe and slippers on before getting a candle. Anne's first stop was the king's chambers, thinking that perhaps he'd decided to sleep in his own bed after she'd fallen asleep. She knew he'd done that occasionally since Ned's death, but at those times her grief had been too deep to want to follow him. 

But when she entered the king's chambers, she quickly discovered Richard was not there, and had not been there. She then went to the chapel, and it truly came as little to no surprise to her to find him there. He was kneeling at the altar, and she could see the rosary in his hands, as he prayed. She thought of quietly slipping away, and leaving him to his prayers and to his solitude, but when he fell face forward at the altar, Anne knew she could not leave him like this, no matter how much she knew she should. 

He didn't move as she knelt next to him, and even as she placed her hand in his hair, and started to stroke, he still didn't move for a few moments. 

“I am fine.” His voice was muffled by the floor, but he did not move at all. 

“Are you?” Anne asked. “You seem to me to be a man troubled by much.” 

He was silent for a long moment, before sitting up. He could not deny to Anne that he was troubled, yet he could not admit to it either. After all, his troubles were his and his alone. He could not share these with her, she was only just recovering from her grief. His shoulders were strong enough to bear his own grief and doubts. The latter he certainly could not share with her. 

Anne reached out and gently touched his face. “Did you forget to have your men shave you this morning, or are you planning to grow a beard?”

“Forgot.” He mumbled after a moment's hesitance. 

“I thought so.” Anne said softly, running her thumb over his lips. She rested her forehead against his. “I am stronger than you think, my love.” 

“I know your strength.” He replied. “I've never doubted it. Yet, I do not wish to burden you with my thoughts.” 

“You've been there to comfort me every waking moment since Ned died, why do you think it would be a burden for me to comfort you?” 

Richard took a deep breath, and then slowly stood. “Perhaps we should not have this conversation here.” He held his hand out to help Anne up. 

“Then where do you suggest?” Anne asked, as he helped her to her feet. 

“My chambers.” 

Anne was silent for a moment. Most of their nights were spent in her chambers, and she almost asked why he would suggest his chambers, but then she thought better of it. “As you wish.” She nodded. 

~~

Anne watched as Richard poured wine into two goblets. Since they'd arrived in his chambers, he'd done almost everything he could do to avoid starting the conversation. He could be such a stubborn person, her Richard. 

It would be up to her to start it, that much was quite clear. 

“You feel like you did when Buckingham rebelled, questioning if it was right for you to take the throne.” It was not really a question, Anne was almost certain her supposition was correct. 

Richard looked up at her for a moment, pausing as he poured the wine. “There are times when I forget exactly how well you know me.”

“Then I am correct?”

“You are.” He nodded. He took a sip from one of the goblets, before handing the other to her. 

Anne glanced down at the goblet of wine in her hand, but she did not take a drink. “What other choice did you truly have?”

“Our Ned died on the same day as my brother.” He said softly. 

Anne was quiet for a moment. “I know.” She nodded. 

“You have no idea what they say, because I've protected you from it. I did not wish for you to know.” The words came from his mouth rapidly, as he sat next to her on the bed. 

“Then tell me.”

“That is divine retribution, that I should not have taken the throne, that it is clear God is displeased I have.”

Anne was silent for a long moment, before reaching out to take his hand and hold it tightly. “And since God is all knowing, do you not think He knew you would take the throne? Do you not think he knew when your brother Edward would die? When our son would die?”

“Of course.” He nodded, taking a sip of the wine. 

She moved his hand to her belly. “Then He knew, when we made love that morning, that Ned would die that night.” Her words were a whisper, barely audible to him, as she moved his hand along her belly. 

He looked up at her, staring and searching her eyes for a moment. “You've been ill since Ned...” He said as everything became clear. 

“Yes, I have. I thought it was all the grief, but...”

“Maybe it was not all grief.” He finished for her. 

Anne shook her head. “Maybe it was not.” She said softly. 

“Have you consulted a midwife?” He asked. 

“Not yet.” 

“You will in the morning.” His voice showed he would take no argument from her. 

Anne smiled, perhaps the first true smile she'd had in weeks. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of the ways to interpret Richard and Anne's story is to say they did not marry for love, but because the marriage was the best thing for both of them. Then perhaps, over time, they grew to love each other That is the premise of this story, their journey to love after their marriage. Rating will likely go up in future chapters.


End file.
